SEDUCCION GAMES
by Vegeta'z girL
Summary: Claire es una chica difícil en todos los aspectos, no busca un hombre, ellos la buscan pero es difícil de complacer. Leon es un hombre conquistador y nunca nadie se le ha negado… hasta que la conoció. Ella no lo tolera y para el ella es su nuevo capricho. Caerá Claire en las redes de Leon? y Leon podrá enamorarse de su "Capricho"? R&R.
1. Primeras impresiones

Hola, este es la primera historia que escribo de Resident Evil y los protagonistas y pareja son Leon y Claire. Bueno empezare explicando que es una especie de UA ya que ellos no se conocieron en RE2 y que la historia se ubica después de RE5 Osea en 2009 por lo que en un futuro de esta historia RE6 no existiría. Además cambie la personalidad de Claire, ella en mi historia es una chica con una personalidad fuerte y difícil de conquistar además de tener una autoestima alta y no agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Leon sigue con la misma personalidad de conquistador y determinado. Además que quiero aclarar que Leon no es malo ni nada de eso, solo orgulloso. No buscara hacerle daño a Claire

Summary: Claire es una chica difícil en todos los aspectos, no busca un hombre, ellos la buscan pero es difícil de complacer. Leon es un hombre conquistador y nunca nadie se le ha negado… hasta que la conoció. Ella no lo tolera y para el ella es su nuevo capricho. Caerá Claire en las redes de Leon? y Leon podrá enamorarse de su "Capricho"? R&R

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 1: Primeras impresiones…**

La mañana iniciaba tranquila en NY todos los habitantes comenzaban su rutina de trabajo. En la BSAA comenzaban a llegar a sus puestos de trabajo. Chris Redfield como buen fundador llegaba a tiempo con su esposa Jill Valentine.

-Amor, a que hora va a llegar Claire, sabes que necesita estar aquí para cuando llegue el nuevo- Dijo Jill a su distraído marido.

-Mmm si, ahora que lo mencionas ya se me había olvidado el nuevo jajá- Respondió Chris.

-Bueno solo espero que todo salga bien ya que con el carácter de Claire uff- Comento la Rubia haciendo sonreír a su fuerte esposo.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y media ya que el reloj marcaba las 10 y eso significaba que la mayoría del personal de la BSAA debería estar en sus respectivos puestos. Pasaron algunos minutos y un hombre alto y rubio hacia su aparición en las instalaciones dejando boquiabiertas a la mayoría del personal femenino.

-Buenos Días Soy el Agente Leon Scott Kennedy- Le dijo a la recepcionista que parecía estar en un estado de shock lo que hizo sonreír a Leon.

-Ahh si Claro ¿tiene cita con alguien?- Pregunto la recepcionista, intentando sonar lo menos nerviosa posible.

-Bueno Jessy- Leon la llamo por el nombre de su credencial- No por el momento pero si quieres puedo tener una cita contigo- Le respondió el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Jajá bueno me encantaría pero primero tengo que saber que hace aquí señor Kennedy- dijo Jessy siguiéndole el coqueteo a Leon.

-Ah si eso pues yo vengo a trabajar aquí, supongo que deben estar esperando al "novato" "nuevo" o lo que sea, pues ese soy yo- Respondió amablemente el agente.

-¿Tu vas a trabajar aquí? ¿Tú eres el nuevo?- Cuestiono asombrada la recepcionista.

-Oh vamos no soy tan nuevo jajá- dijo Leon comenzando a Bromear- Ya en serio si soy yo, hace un mes vine a hacer las pruebas y…

Leon se quedo callado y con la boca abierta al ver a la mujer que iba llegando. Llegaba en una motocicleta negra, vestía un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa de botones roja, llevaba botas largas hasta la rodilla con tacón mediano, y un casco puesto y Leon esperaba que su cara fuera linda ya que su cuerpo era en extremo agradable. En su mente no se procesaba como una mujer de ese tipo estaría en un lugar donde solo hay agentes y es un trabajo duro, no es que el fuera machista pero ella no parecía en lo absoluto una agente sino más bien una modelo. Al mismo tiempo rogaba que fuera soltera porque esa chica tenía que conocer a Leon Scott Kennedy.

Claire se quito el casco y con esta acción el freso aire de la mañana dio movimiento a su suelta cabellera rojiza que era larga hasta la cintura y llevaba un flequillo de lado a la altura de la ceja. Ella se sentía muy bien de estar de regreso en la BSAA ya que había tomado un descanso y ese era el día de su regreso. Procedió a entrar y se dio cuenta que todos o al menos la mayoría de los hombres la observaban ya que estaba algo cambiada desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Solo sonrió del lado.

-¿Vienes a ver a alguien?- Claire escucho una voz masculina y sexy que le preguntaba eso en su oído.

Al voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz se sorprendió, en el interior, de lo atractivo que era ese hombre pero en sus expresiones faciales solo dejo salir una sonrisa de lado.

-Mmm Bueno honestamente no lo vengo a ver a usted- Contesto la pelirroja con un tono de voz seductor y una sonrisa igualmente seductora.

Leon se sorprendió con la actitud de la chica ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se pusieran nerviosas y se sorprendieran con él, pero esta pelirroja no se dejo sorprender.

-Bueno seria para mí un honor si me viniera a ver una linda Barbie como usted- Respondió Leon entre hostil y coqueto.

-Ho ¿Barbie? Un Ken como tú me dice Barbie haha ironías de la vida- La pelirroja comenzó a ponerse un poco a la defensiva pero sin dejar de sonreírle a ese rubiecito que la llamo Barbie.

-Haha con que Ken ¿eh? Se ve que usted no sabe con quién está hablando señorita- Leon rio ante el comentario de la chica.

-Haha no Agente Kennedy, el que no sabe con quién está hablando es usted- Respondió la chica sonando airosa.

-Oh con que usted sabe mi nombre, ¿no será una acosadora que me sigue?- Se defendió Leon intentando sonar igual de airoso que la pelirroja.

-Haha no me haga reír, usted seria al último hombre que acosaría pero basta de esta charla sin sentido, me voy a presentar para que le quede CLARO quién soy- Contesto la chica con una sonrisa irritada y forzada- Soy la AGENTE Claire Redfield, Hermana de Chris y Probablemente tu superior Kennedy, así que le aconsejaría se abstenga de coquetearme y se fije como me habla- Respondió finalmente Claire retirándose con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Leon se quedo parado en su sitio como de piedra, en primera esa mujer lo había puesto en ridículo ante el personal, en segunda lo había arruinado con su posible jefa y en tercera esa tal Claire lo había rechazado.

-Muy bien, Redfield uno, Kennedy Cero- Se dijo en voz baja el agente.

El reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Claire ya había saludado a su hermano, a su cuñada y a su mejor amigo Piers al igual que a su confidente Rebecca con la cual se encontraba platicando en su oficina.

-Haha si y te digo que quería coquetearme, de seguro pensó que era una facilona como Jessy la recepcionista- Le platicaba Claire a su amiga.

-Pero Claire como te atreviste a desairar a ese cuerazo de hombre- Respondía Rebecca sorprendida por lo que Claire le contaba.

-Bah ni es para tanto, digo si esta guapo el tipo pero es insufrible, créeme que jamás me fijaría en alguien como él, además le da un aire a ya sabes quién- Respondió la pelirroja sin darle tanta importancia al físico de Leon.

-Jajá si, tienes razón se parecen en algo pero Leon esta mucho mas cuero- Respondió la rubia haciendo sonreír a Claire pero después cambio su sonrisa por un semblante un poco más serio y pregunto- Y apropósito ¿Cómo vas con ese asunto?-

-Nah ya lo supere, digo él se lo pierde y yo me lo ahorro y bueno también esa golpiza que le di ayudo a desquitarme jajá- Comento Claire riendo y alivianando el asunto.

-Jajá si a nadie se nos olvida eso, de verdad que estuvo fuerte- Rio también Rebecca recordando eso- Bueno pero no te deslindes del tema de Kennedy, mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión de el?- Indago curiosa la rubia.

-Ay Becca que preguntas, Mmm es un mujeriego, arrogante, insufrible, pero tengo que aceptarlo, es muy guapo y con personalidad, pero aun así no me agrada- Dijo Claire irritada de tan solo recordar a Kennedy.

Mientras tanto Leon también se encontraba en la que dijeron iba a ser su oficina estaba arreglando sus cosas ya que a las doce seria la junta de personal en donde lo presentarían. Pero él seguía molesto y sorprendido por esa chica Claire, así que decidió llamar a su ex contacto y mejor amiga, Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Habla Hunnigan, Diga- Contesto formal la morena.

-Qué horror Hunnigan, no sabía que también contestabas así tu celular- Dijo en tono burlón el rubio.

-Ja, Cállate Kennedy que tu no dejas esa cara de velorio ni aunque sea el día mas feliz de tu vida- Respondió ella igual de burlona.

-Haha Cállate Hunnigan- Respondió Leon con una sonrisa.

-Bueno a que debo el honor de tu llamada, a y ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo empleo?- Cuestiono la morena.

-De eso quería hablarte- Leon suspiro- Creo que te debo 500 dólares- Soltó finalmente.

-Mmm ¿Y eso?- Pregunto Hunnigan ya que no entendía nada.

-¿Recuerdas que te aposte que ninguna mujer se me resistiría?- Pregunto el agente.

-Oh no me digas que…- Respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Si mi querida amiga, Cometí la estupidez de querer ligarme a la hermana de Chris Redfield y me rechazo, de verdad no se que está mal con esa chica- Dijo Leon casi haciendo un berrinche de adolescente popular rechazado.

-Jajajajajajaja Kennedy en serio ¿te querías ligar a esa chica? Creo que no la conoces en lo absoluto ¿verdad?- Pregunto la morena a su amigo.

-No, No la conozco, pero con la primera impresión me basta- Contesto el rubio.

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión?- Dijo Hunnigan Curiosa.

-Es una engreída, pesada y arrogante pero la condenada es muy hermosa, Va a caer Hunnigan, esa Redfield va a caer- Le respondió Leon muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ja, suerte con eso Kennedy porque esa chica es difícil en todos los sentidos, Leon lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, te deseo suerte en tu nuevo empleo y mantenme informada de tus avances en la misión Redfield- Respondió la morena.

-Si si Hunnigan, Nos vemos, Kennedy fuera-Leon se despidió y colgó.

-¿Con que difícil huh? No para mí, Vas a ver qué vas a caer Claire, vas a caer- Dijo al aire el agente.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero les guste… dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Compañeros

Hola, quiero agradecer a **Addie Redfield,** ** ,** **Jessica, ****Clauu ****y sara kennedy007**Por sus comentarios y a la gente que ha leído esta historia espero les guste este capítulo. Sigan dejando sus comentarios ya que es por ustedes por quien escribo espero les guste.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo dos: Compañeros…**

En la sala de juntas estaban llegando la mayoría de los agentes y de los equipos de rescate ya que la junta era para la gente que asistía a las misiones de campo. Para Chris era importante anunciar a todos ellos cuando alguien se unía a la BSAA ya que él los consideraba a todos como una enorme familia. La junta dio inicio y Chris comenzó hablando del regreso de su querida hermana.

-Bueno, atención todos, esta junta se ha convocado para dar dos importantes anuncios, el primero es que una de nuestras mejores agentes y querida hermana mía ha regresado de sus vacaciones para ponerse a trabajar igual de bien que siempre así que démosle un aplauso de bienvenida a Claire Redfield- Chris hablaba orgulloso de su hermana, sin duda Claire era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron, ya que a pesar del carácter tan pesado de Claire, todos o al menos la mayoría la apreciaban y respetaban. Leon solo se limito a observarla fijamente ya que sin duda era una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había conocido pero lo más bello que tenia es que era todo un reto.

Claire sintió la mirada de alguien en ella y volteo por instinto para encontrarse con ese azul en la mirada de Leon, que la observaba fija y descaradamente a lo que ella le correspondió la mirada, igual de fija y descarada. Ellos ni se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo paso pero Chris ya casi acababa su discurso y eso era señal de que ya había pasado un buen tiempo, pero seguían mirándose y hasta sonriéndose un poco hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Y por eso decía por tercera vez que es un gusto tener al agente LEON SCOTT KENNEDY- Chris hizo énfasis en su nombre un poco molesto ya que era la tercera vez que lo llamaba pero más que nada porque para él no paso nada desapercibido esas miradas que se dedicaban su hermana y el agente.

-Ah sí disculpa Chris es que me distraje un poco- Leon no sabía dónde meter la cara ya que al parecer ese día era el día de arruinarlo con tus jefes- Créeme que para mí también es un gusto y un honor unirme a la BSAA- Respondió Leon sonriendo a todos genuinamente.

-Sí, note tu distracción Kennedy, pero bueno dados estos anuncios hay algo más que quisiera comunicarles- Dijo Chris manteniendo su postura- Como saben los equipos de rescate van en equipos de varias persona pero, los Agentes de campo van en equipos de dos, a lo que voy es que no hay que olvidar que el compañerismo es muy…- La inspiración de Chis fue cortada por su esposa.

-Ya no andes de payaso y da de una vez por todas el anuncio, que todos se están durmiendo- Le dijo en tono regañón Jill a su esposo.

-Ay bueno está bien- Chris se aclaro la garganta y soltó por fin- Agente Kennedy, Agente Redfield me complace anunciarles que ustedes dos son compañeros de misión de ahora en adelante, y esta decisión no está a discusión, espero se pongan de acuerdo y hagan un excelente equipo- Los miro a ambos y suspiro en tono cansado, "ojala la factura de esa decisión no sea muy cara" pensó.

Leon se quedo impresionado con esa decisión, el estaba algo acostumbrado a trabajar por su cuenta pero lo más sorprendente es que el destino estaba a su favor, todo sería más fácil teniendo a Claire tan cerca, si, su plan marcharía a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Claire al escuchar a su hermano solo sonrió de lado, fue una sonrisa entre burlona y de fastidio, al parecer iba a tener que tolerar a Kennedy cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, lo cual no le hacía gracia para nada. Pero si Kennedy pensaba por tan solo un momento en fastidiarla se equivocaba ya que ella no daría su brazo a torcer y le dejaría en claro que ese juego era de dos.

-Bueno, ¿no dirán nada?- Chris se empezaba a sentir incomodo con el silencio de la sala.

-Ah sí claro hermanito, será un PLACER trabajar con el señor Kennedy- Claire hizo énfasis en la palabra placer, pronunciándola entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si señorita Redfield le aseguro que será un placer- Leon también pronuncio con énfasis la palabra placer pero con un sonido seductor y una sonrisa derretidora.

-Si si bueno dejemos de mencionar la palabra placer por favor- Comento Chris ya algo serio y con el modo hermano mayor on.

-Jajá cálmate esposo mío- Respondió Jill sonriendo- Bueno damos la junta por concluida, regresen a sus puestos.

En la sala de juntas solo quedaron Jill, Chris, Leon y Claire. Por lo que Claire decidió hablar.

-Chis, antes de que te vayas quiero aclarar algo- Indico Claire a su hermano- Dadas mi experiencia y habilidades, el agente Kennedy será mi refuerzo ¿verdad?- Claire miro un poco nerviosa a su hermano.

-Claro hermanita, como siempre tu comandaras las misiones y Leon será tu compañero de refuerzo- "Sin duda Claire no cambia" pensaba Chris.

-Sera como usted ordene señorita Redfield- Leon sonrió levemente y le estiro la mano a Claire la cual respondió estrechando su mano con él.

Salieron de la sala de juntas y Jill y Chris fueron a sus respectivas oficinas, mientras Claire caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse al gimnasio, necesitaba desestresarse ya. Leon por su parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y perdió de vista a Claire. Por una parte estaba feliz de que las cosas marcharan bien pero por otro lado no se hacía a la idea de seguir las ordenes de una mujer en las misiones, no era por machismo sino mas bien porque él se sentía como un protector con ellas y no era su estilo seguirlas, pero que se le iba a hacer, tenía que hacerse a la idea.

-Oye Chris- Leon llamo a la oficina de este- No tengo trabajo por hoy así que puedo ir al gimnasio ¿verdad?

-Si claro Kennedy- Respondió amable Chris y colgó.

Leon fue a los vestidores a ponerse ropa deportiva, llevaba un pants negro y una camisa sin mangas blanca que le quedaba pegada a su cuerpo, resaltando todos y cada uno de los músculos en el bien formado cuerpo del rubio.

Al llegar al gimnasio quedo impresionado de nuevo, y es que cierta pelirroja se encontraba entrenando con ropa que dejo sin aliento a Leon. Claire vestía solo un top deportivo en color negro y una licra a juego que solo cubría hasta un tercio de su muslo, además llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y su flequillo caía en su frente al igual que el sudor, el cual cubría su cuello, resbalaba por sus pechos y caía en su abdomen con cada golpe que daba al saco. "Esta mujer es un estuche de monerías" pensó el rubio.

Claire estaba sumergida en su entrenamiento, vaya que ya se estaba relajando del estrés que cierto rubio atractivo le causaba. Hasta que sintió que alguien la miraba, así que dejo sus patadas y volteo, ya que casi adivinaba quién era el dueño de esa mirada. Puso sus manos en la cintura y volteo poniendo una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Se te perdió algo Kennedy?- Pregunto Claire al rubio.

-Tú te me perdiste- Respondió Leon usando una vez más ese tono seductor.

-Jajá ¿Acaso tú no te rindes?- Cuestiono la pelirroja sonriéndole y alzándole una ceja a la vez que tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-No, yo jamás me rindo- Fue la firme respuesta del agente mientras daba pasos acortando la distancia entre él y la pelirroja.

-Que bien, eso me agrada- Dijo Claire mientras también se acercaba a Leon.

La distancia entre ambos era ya de escasos centímetros, ambos se encontraban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. La tensión podía haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. Sus alientos ya chocaban y Leon ya se sentía el ganador del premio mayor, ya así se saboreaba los labios de Claire en los de él, pero…

-Conmigo te aconsejo que te rindas Kennedy, porque tú y yo somos compañeros y nada mas- Claire dijo en un susurro a Leon y puso su dedo índice en los labios de él. Tomo su toalla y salió del gimnasio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de sentir el contacto de su dedo en sus labios y sentir como se alejaba Claire, Leon cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa de lado y después soltó una gran patada al costal.

-AHHHHH- Grito entre desesperado y excitado- Apenas llevo un día aquí y esa mujer me va a volver loco- Dijo para sí mismo ya un poco más calmado mientras ponía sus dos manos detrás de su nuca- Con que compañeros ¿eh? Ya lo veremos- Dijo el rubio.

CONTINUARA

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les parece? … Dejen sus comentarios.


	3. Investigando

Hola de nuevo, bueno una aclaración, en el primer capítulo dije que ellos no se conocieron en Raccoon City pero eso no quiere decir que no estuvieran allí ese día. Bueno ahora paso a agradecer sus bellos comentarios a **MiKu Redfield xD****, Clauu, Claire1002, ****AryValentine****, sara kennedy007,** gracias espero les guste.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 3: Investigando…**

Era de mañana en NY y para Leon era su segundo día en la BSAA. Se metió a la ducha y mientras el agua caliente caía en su cuerpo comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día anterior. En su mente se colaba ese recuerdo del aliento de Claire tan cerca de él, su olor, su cuerpo pero sobre todo sus palabras.

_-Conmigo te aconsejo que te rindas Kennedy, porque tú y yo somos compañeros y nada mas…_

-Hmmm yo creo que si estoy guapo, porque no sé como conquistar a una mujer difícil, nunca nadie me había dicho que no- Leon hablaba consigo mismo- Bah solo estoy pensando estupideces-.

Después de tomar un desayuno rápido, llamo a su amiga Hunnigan.

-¿Hablo a la línea caliente?- Pregunto Leon para fastidiar a su amiga.

-Jajá muy gracioso Leon- Respondió Hunnigan seria.

-¿Sabes? Debes relajarte un poco- Aconsejo el agente- Oye ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- Preguntó.

-Para tu información estoy muuuuy relajada Kennedy jajá, si claro que favor quieres- Respondió la morena.

-Oh parece que Hunnigan tuvo sexo anoche jajá, ¿Podrías sacarme toda la información que encuentres acerca de Claire Redfield?-Contesto el rubio divertido.

-Jajá si algo así luego te cuento la historia, Si está bien te lo mando a tu correo como en 2 horas, ¿vale? Bueno te tengo que dejar amigo adiós- Se despidió Ingrid.

-Jajá está bien picara luego hablamos, adiós- Se despidió el rubio y colgó.

Después de esto Leon subió a su auto y se dirigió a la BSAA. Al llegar se dirigió a recepción para recoger su credencial.

-Hola Jessy, ¿me podrías decir si ya está mi credencial?- Pregunto Leon en tono seco, nada comparado a como hablo con ella el día anterior.

-Claro guapo ya esta- Le dijo con tono sexy- Y Leon, me debes una cita ¿eh?- Intento iniciar el coqueteo.

-Ah sí claro, ¿me das mi credencial?- Pregunto Leon un poco fastidiado y lamentándose por querer coquetear con ella el día anterior.

-Buenos días Jessy- Leon y Jessy voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, era Claire- Jessy te aviso que hoy vamos a recibir un grupo de jóvenes que vienen a hacer sus pruebas, para pasarlos al centro de prácticas tienes que revisar una solicitud que tienen ¿De acuerdo?- Claire dio las instrucciones a Jessy y se dirigió al ascensor ignorando por completo a Leon.

-Si por supuesto señorita Redfield, ¿En que estábamos Leon?- Pregunto Jessy pero Leon ya había corrido al ascensor.

-¿A mí no me das los buenos días?- Leon le pregunto a Claire dedicándole una sonrisa mientras el ascensor se cerraba dejándolos solos.

-Buenos días agente Kennedy- Claire también le sonrió a Leon.

Después del saludo de Claire, Leon la miro detenidamente como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba vestida muy diferente al día anterior, lucía un traje sastre, La falda le llegaba arriba de la rodilla pero muy pegada a su cuerpo, su blusa era blanca y remarcaba su cintura además de que el primer botón estaba desabrochado dejando ver la línea de los pechos de Claire. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una clase de chongo con una pinza y su maquillaje la hacía lucir completamente hermosa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Kennedy?- Pregunto la pelirroja sin voltear a verlo.

-Disculpa por verte así Claire, ¿te puedo llamar Claire verdad?- Pregunto Leon un poco avergonzado ya que él nunca miraba tan detenidamente a una mujer.

-Hmmm si puedes decirme Claire- Respondió la chica amablemente.

-Bueno discúlpame por verte así, es solo que te ves muy bella-Leon la halago y le sonrió con ese toque seductor en el- Ah por cierto llámame Leon sin el Kennedy jajá- Fue la amable petición del rubio a Claire.

-Gracias por tu cumplido Leon- Claire le dedico una leve sonrisa a Leon- Bueno ya llegamos al piso, sígueme a mi oficina que tengo unos asuntos que tratar contigo.

-Como tu mandes jefa- La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Leon extendió su brazo como buen caballero para darle el paso a Claire mientras el caminaba detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la oficina Claire se sentó en su escritorio y le dijo a Leon que se sentara.

-Bueno Leon como ya sabes nuestro trabajo es asistir a las misiones asignadas para investigar qué clase de experimentos o amenazas biológicas hay, además de atar cabos sueltos y posteriormente hacer un reporte detallado- Hablo la pelirroja- Pero cuando no estemos asignados a misiones uno de nuestros empleos es hacer pruebas a la gente que quiere unirse a la BSAA además de revisar sus perfiles y decidir si son aceptados o no, hoy te voy a mandar a tu correo los perfiles de 5 de los 10 que harán las pruebas, los revisaras y bajaras al centro de prácticas para supervisar sus pruebas de combate, resistencia, inteligencia, manejo de armas etc. Harás tu reporte y decidirás quien se queda ¿entendido?- Explico detalladamente la agente.

-Si entendido, solo tengo una pregunta- Respondió el agente a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba al asiento de Claire.

-Dime- La pelirroja se giro en su silla para tener a Leon de frente a ella recargado en su escritorio.

-¿Comemos juntos?- Leon le sonrió pícaramente a Claire.

-Hmmm tal vez en otra ocasión Leon- Claire le dedico una sonrisa sensual a Leon.

-¿Por qué te gusta jugar así conmigo?- Pregunto el rubio sin moverse de su posición.

-Hmmm ¿Yo jugar contigo?- Respondió ella con otra pregunta y haciendo una cara de confusión.

-Primero me sonríes y me seduces y después me rechazas- Leon hizo saber a la pelirroja la cual solo sonrió de lado.

-Corrección Leon, yo SIEMPRE te he rechazado- Se defendió la Redfield.

-Ho, ¿rechazar es hablarme tan cerca como ayer en el gimnasio?- Leon alzo sus cejas esperando a que se defendiera de esa.

-Mira Agente Kennedy no sé con qué clase de mujerzuelas hayas salido pero para mí es exactamente lo mismo hablarte desde aquí- Claire señalo para abajo con su dedo índice para remarcar su posición pero después corto la poca distancia entre ella y Leon poniéndose en una situación parecida a la del gimnasio con sus narices chocando y sintiendo la respiración de Leon, el cual casi por instinto puso sus manos en la cintura de Claire y ella le susurro- Que hablarte desde aquí, entiende, para mí no significa nada ni siquiera una insinuación- Soltó por fin.

Después de las palabras de Claire, ambos seguían exactamente en la misma posición sin atreverse a moverse un centímetro, mientras se miraban a los ojos desafiándose y casi deseándose. Leon empezó a querer terminar con esos milímetros que los separaban deseando darle un beso así que su cerebro estaba mandando la señal para acercarse…

-Claire, Chris me pidió que te manda…- Jill entro en la oficina y se encontró con esa escena, Claire y Leon solo se separaron abruptamente algo desconcertados por su llegada- Yo…lo lamento no quería interrumpir- Jill se sentía sumamente apenada.

-No te preocupes Cuñada, no interrumpes nada importante- Claire le sonrió a la rubia y después miro a Leon- Bueno tu a trabajar Kennedy- Ordeno la pelirroja al rubio.

-Claro hermosa, como tu mandes- Leon le sonrió seductoramente- Nos vemos Jill- Se despidió de la rubia.

-Sí, nos vemos luego Leon- Se despidió Jill y después cerró la puerta de la oficina de Claire- Oh por dios Claire que rayos fue todo eso- Jill miraba a su cuñada con una sonrisa mientras esperaba su explicación.

-En serio no fue nada Jill ese Leon solo quiere seducirme y llevarme a la cama pero yo le estaba dejando en claro que no caeré- Claire se sentó de nuevo y le explico eso a Jill.

-¿Se lo dejabas en claro a besos o cómo?- Jill no era tonta así que siguió indagando.

-Jill que ideas tuyas, pero por supuesto que no lo iba a besar es solo que él juega a seducirme pero yo juego mejor, pero Kennedy se va a quedar con las ganas si piensa que algún día lo besare- Claire respondió firme.

-Jajá pero Claire si esta hecho un mango, además acuérdate que mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo- Jill le sonrió, sabía que entre ellos había algo mas, no en vano tenia mas años que ella y por tanto más experiencia- Bueno te dejo estos archivos que manda tu hermano, quiere que los revises y hagas un reporte, nos vemos luego cuñadita.

-Si claro nos vemos a la hora de la comida- Respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole a su cuñada mientras la veía alejarse, sin duda Jill era como su hermana mayor, siempre aconsejándola- Hmmm tal vez si dejara de ser tan arrogante y mujeriego, solo tal vez, me fijaría en él, porque lo guapo nadie se lo quita- Claire se sonrió por lo que acababa de decir, era muy probable que Leon no fuera su persona favorita ya que siempre la hacía enojar con sus aires de galán para con ella, pero sí que era divertido jugar a seducirse entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Leon estaba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina sonriendo con autosuficiencia porque tenía la certeza de que si Jill no hubiera llegado, él y Claire se habrían besado, además esa chica le interesaba y mucho, el nunca había tenido un reto así, todas las mujeres que conocía e incluso las más bellas jamás se le negaban, pero sin duda Claire era fuera de serie. Mientras él pensaba todo eso su ordenador sonó en señal de que le llegaba un mail así que lo reviso, era de Hunnigan.

Asunto: Me debes una Kennedy…

Leon sonrió, sin duda amaba a Ingrid era su mejor amiga y hasta ahora la única ya que las demás solo querían tirárselo. Procedió a abrir el mail.

Sujeto: Claire Redfield.

Edad: 30 años.

Ocupación: Agente especial BSAA.

El sujeto a la edad de 19 años se vio involucrado en el incidente de Raccoon City con el objetivo de encontrar a su hermano. Sobrevivió exitosamente y continuo investigando en Europa por lo cual cayo prisionera y Fue llevada a la isla Rockfort. Logro salir exitosamente junto con Steve Burnside y encontró a su hermano. Después de eso se entreno arduamente convirtiéndose en una formidable agente. El gobierno estuvo interesado en ella para unirse a la DSO pero ella declino para formar parte en la BSAA. Es uno de los elementos más valiosos de dicha organización. Siempre a ha salido exitosa en sus misiones. Su rango de habilidad en combate es igual al de su hermano y es formidable en el manejo de armas además de que su inteligencia y carácter en las misiones la hacen una perfecta Agente Especial.

Información Personal.

Estatura: 169 cm

Personalidad: Fuerte, Valiente, Líder.

Estado Civil: Divorciada.

Leon se quedo de piedra al leer la última línea, ¿Claire era divorciada? Pero con quién diablos se había casado.

CONTINUARA…

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les parece? Comenten


	4. Celos

Hola gente bella que lee esta historia, aquí les traigo la actualización espero les guste y alguien me había dicho que hiciera capítulos más largos así que estoy trabajando en eso pero no me es tan fácil ya que siempre he hecho capítulos cortos. Bueno para que no se quedaran con la duda les di el nombre del ex de Claire pero más adelante hablare más detalladamente de su relación.

Bueno agradezco a las bellas personas que dejan su comentario **AryValentine, sarakennedy 007, clauu, y MiKu Redfield**. Sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a seguir con esta historia.

Y gracias a la gente que lee.

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 4: Celos… ¿Interés o capricho?**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Leon había revisado el reporte de Claire y simplemente no podía salir de su asombro. Necesitaba saber con quién se había casado, la razón de su divorcio pero sobre todo necesitaba saber cómo conquistar a una divorciada. Mientras estaba en su casa le mando un mensaje a Hunnigan, hacia una semana no hablaban y necesitaba un consejo y un favor.

-Hola Leon ¿Por qué me molestas en sábado?- Saludo la morena hablando a través de la webcam.

-Ingrid tu tan cálida como siempre- Leon le sonrió a su amiga.

-Si bueno, ese es mi toque especial jajá ¿para qué me querías?- Cuestiono la chica.

-Necesito un consejo, ¿Cómo conquisto a una divorciada?- Pregunto Leon con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-Esperaba que con el reporte que te mande te rindieras- Ingrid suspiro- Bueno pues yo te aconsejo que intentes indagar acerca de sus gustos y disgustos con sus amigas y que no la presiones-.

-Sí, tienes razón oye ¿tú sabes con quien se caso?- Leon continuo con el interrogatorio.

-Steve Burnside, y antes de que me preguntes te aclaro que no sé porque se divorcio-Se adelanto la morena.

-Si entiendo, bueno amiga te tengo que dejar porque tengo una cita, espero verte pronto, te quiero, Kennedy fuera- Leon se despidió y corto la comunicación.

Leon salió de su casa para pasar por una linda chica que había conocido en el súper, su plan era llevarla a su apartamento y tener algo casual, ya que el que estuviera encaprichado con Claire no significaba estar en Celibato. Mientras conducía se topo con un alto y en la espera volteo hacia un parque cercano en donde vio una figura muy conocida, era Claire y al parecer estaba en un picnic con su hermano, Jill, Piers, Rebecca y otro tipo al que no conocía. Leon desvió su auto para quedar estacionado en frente del parque. Se podía observar que todos platicaban muy amenamente, pero hubo algo que no le gusto y de hecho le molesto, y fue que Claire y Piers se abrazaban demasiado, y para el no parecía como si fueran solo amigos sino como algo más. Solo sintió como el calor subía en su cuerpo así que arranco el auto y se fue a su cita.

El fin de semana termino y era hora de regresar al trabajo. Y definitivamente Leon estaba dispuesto a averiguar cómo conquistar a esa pelirroja, así que ahora uno de sus objetivos era entrar en su círculo social para convivir más con ella y averiguar lo más posible. Con esa determinación entro en la BSAA.

-Hola Leon- Jessy lo saludo sensual como siempre.

-Hola Jessy- Leon le respondió con el mismo tono fastidiado, odiaba a las mujeres rogonas.

-Aww pero ¿Por qué me hablas así?- Jessy hizo un puchero, pero al ver que Leon no cambiaba su expresión decidió solo darle el recado y ya- La señorita Redfield quiere verte-.

-Gracias- Dijo en tono seco y se dirigió a ver a Claire.

Al llegar al piso se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de la pelirroja pero se detuvo antes de tocar ya que escucho risas del otro lado, sin duda era la risa de Claire y de un hombre, y de pronto sintió como el calor subía en su cuerpo, era como si tuviera una mecha la cual se encendía al ver o escuchar a Claire con otro hombre, ¿Celos? ¿Acaso Leon estaba sintiendo celos?, no, se dijo el mismo, solo era su orgullo el que actuaba por él. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a tener a Claire. Así que procedió a tocar la puerta pero con su enojo la toco más fuerte de lo común lo que molesto a Claire.

-ADELANTE- Grito la pelirroja molesta.

-Me dijeron que querías verme- Dijo Leon mientras entraba a la oficina y miraba de una manera asesina a Piers el cual se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada de igual manera.

-Bueno linda, nos vemos al rato- Piers de despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Claire, y salió de la oficina.

-Si claro guapetón, al rato te veo- La pelirroja le sonrió cálidamente a Piers y lo vio alejarse para quedar a solas con Leon.

-Bueno para que querías verme- El rubio tomo la palabra.

-En primer lugar, ¿Quién demonios te crees para venirme a tocar la oficina así?- Claire pregunto molesta a la vez que se paraba de su asiento para encarar a Leon.

-Yo...Lo…lamento- Leon apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza para que Claire no pudiera ver su cara de enojo.

-Está bien solo espero no se vuelva a repetir- Claire relajo su expresión y se volvió a sentar e hizo un ademan con la mano dándole a entender a Leon que se sentara- Bueno necesito que le mandes a tu secretaria los expedientes de la gente que escogiste, para que sean ingresados en la base de datos ¿entendido?

-Si está bien- Leon se puso de pie y se disponía a salir pero se detuvo en la puerta- No sabía que te gustaran los hombres más jóvenes que tu- Leon se maldijo mentalmente, ¿en qué momento había olvidado su entrenamiento en el gobierno para no mostrar emociones?, ¿por qué esa pelirroja siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, seducirlo, hacerlo sonreír, en fin un revuelo de emociones juntas?.

-HEY, párale allí- La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento con dinamita en los ojos y fue hasta donde estaba Leon para cerrar la puerta, lo tomo por el hombro y le dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-Oh agente Redfield parece que las verdades la enojan en sobremanera- Leon sonrió de lado burlándose de Claire.

-Mira Kennedy, el que tu solo estés acostumbrado a rodearte de zorras no te da ningún derecho a tratarme a MI como una, y el que no quiera meterme en tu cama no te da derecho a difamarme, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, estas celoso de Piers, pero con la gente con la que me rodeo es asunto MIO, tu limítate a cumplir mis órdenes- Claire perdió los estribos y cuando termino de hablar Leon tenía la expresión rígida y apretaba los puños.

-DIABLOS BASTA YA CLAIRE- Leon también perdió los estribos y alzo la voz- Estoy harto de que pienses que quiero tratarte como una mujerzuela, es solo que me juzgas sin conocerme y lo peor no quieres conocerme- Leon hablaba ya más calmado pero no dejaba de sentirse molesto.

Claire seguía molesta y Leon igual, ambos sostenían nuevamente sus miradas pero sin seducción ahora en sus ojos había enojo, definitivamente aquello era un choque de personalidades, hasta que el teléfono interrumpió ese duelo.

-¿Diga?- Claire contesto- Si claro en 10 minutos estamos allá- Claire colgó el teléfono y volteo su mirada hacia el rubio- Chris convoco a un entrenamiento, ve a cambiarte, te veo en el centro de prácticas en 10 minutos-.

Leon y Claire fueron a cambiarse por ropa de gimnasio y se reunieron en el centro de prácticas donde ya estaban todos.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a hacer una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Chris anuncio a todos los que allí se encontraban.

Chris procedió a anunciar quien se enfrentaría con quien y los combates comenzaron con Rebecca contra Jill. Leon observaba atentamente los movimientos de ambas, sin duda Jill era una peleadora excepcional aunque Rebecca no se quedaba atrás, ambas tiraban patadas, bloqueaban golpes, hacían llaves, se soltaban y después de una pelea fantástica Jill resulto vencedora sometiendo a Rebecca. Prosiguieron mas combates, hasta que fue el turno de un combate que todos deseaban ver. Muchas eran las especulaciones acerca de las habilidades de Leon en combate ya que en sus pruebas fue fenomenal, pero su contrincante era muy difícil. Claire era muy reconocida por todos ya que estaba llena de habilidades pero no era un secreto que en el cuerpo a cuerpo se destacaba en demasía, e incluso muchas veces venció a Chris y a Jill en entrenamientos similares. Así que definitivamente todos deseaban ver ese combate.

-Bueno les repito las reglas, El que consiga una sumisión será el vencedor- Chris les dijo a ambos.

Claire y León se pusieron en el centro de la plataforma diseñada para los combates. Se miraron fijamente, sin duda ambos necesitaban ese combate, en especial Claire. Se dieron la mano y el combate comenzó. Claire dio un giro para agacharse y tirar a Leon con su pierna pero el salto esquivándola con facilidad así que la pelirroja se puso de pie e intento tirar una patada al costado del rubio pero este le detuvo la pierna pero ella hábilmente uso eso de impulso para con su otra pierna elevarse en el aire y darle una patada directo en la cara a Leon, como resultado la soltó y ella cayo de pie. Mientras Leon asimilaba el golpe, la chica pretendía tirarle otra patada directo a la cara pero el dio una voltereta hacia atrás, así que la pelirroja intento nuevamente darle una patada al costado, el repitió la acción anterior pero ahora con su pie tiro la pierna que Claire tenia sostenida en el piso haciéndola caer y con la pierna que aun le tenía sostenida intento hacerle una llave de sumisión pero ella le tiro una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, ambos se empezaron a tirar patadas y puñetazos que eran bloqueados por el otro, Leon tomo el brazo de Claire y lo torció pero ella se dio una voltereta y se libero, ambos estaban frente a frente y volvieron con los puñetazos.

-Eres bueno- Dijo Claire a Leon entre jadeos y entre bloqueos de golpes- Pero yo soy mejor-.

Claire dio una patada con giro que llevaba una fuerza increíble y acertó justo en la boca de Leon, el se atonto por el golpe, lo cual fue aprovechado por la pelirroja para hábilmente aplicarle una llave en el brazo de la cual ya no pudo zafarse y termino por rendirse.

-Claire es la ganadora- Chris anuncio- Bueno ya vayan todos a ducharse que ya va a ser hora de comer- Todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaron Leon que estaba sentado en la lona y Claire.

-Piers es SOLO mi amigo, no se a ti, pero a mí no me va tirarme a chicos más jóvenes que yo y si tu mente pervertida vuelve a insinuar algo así, te retare a un combate a muerte- Dijo Claire a la vez que le extendía su mano a Leon para ayudarlo a levantarse y le sonreía.

Leon se levanto y en ese momento Claire se percato de que la boca de Leon estaba llena de sangre y su labio tenía un corte. Por lo que por instinto puso sus dedos en la boca del rubio y el hizo una reacción de dolor.

-Lo lamento, por un momento olvide que era un entrenamiento- Claire se disculpo mientras se dirigía al botiquín para atender a Leon.

-No te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores- Leon le sonrió a la pelirroja y se dejo ser atendido por ella.

-Si ya lo creo, bueno ya esta, ya puedes ir a ducharte que ya casi es la hora de comer- Claire puso un parchecito en la herida y se disponía a alejarse del lugar pero Leon la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Claire lamento haberme puesto estúpido con lo de Piers, yo no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así- Leon se disculpo.

-Está bien olvidemos eso- Claire le sonrió a Leon.

Leon y Claire se quedaron en silencio y en la misma posición hasta que Leon tomo a Claire de los hombros y la acerco más a él. Claire solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos en espera para ver lo que iba a hacer. Leon la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella a lo que Claire no opuso resistencia más bien enredo sus manos en el cuello de él y el rubio agente término de una vez por todas con la distancia que los separaba para dar lugar a un beso que ambos estaban deseando mucho, fue un beso sensual, lleno de deseo por parte de ambos, los dos se permitían degustar los labios del otro, Leon daba suaves mordidas al labio inferior de Claire y ella se permitió explorar con su lengua la de su compañero, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y provoco que ambos se separaran. Leon esperaba que Claire estuviera enojada, sonrojada o algo por el estilo pero ella solo le lanzo una sonrisa de lado y hablo.

-Besas bien, pero no tanto como presumes guapo- La pelirroja le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Esa mujer es fenomenal- Leon dio una leve sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse, esa chica no se dejaba sorprender con nada.

Leon se fue a las duchas para asearse y de paso bajarse el calor que tenia encima e ir a comer, esta vez comería en la cafetería de la BSAA en donde la mayoría comían, ya que quería acercarse a Jill y Rebecca.

-Hola chicas, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- Leon se acerco a la mesa de Jill y Rebecca.

-Claro Kennedy, hasta que al fin te dignas a comer con nosotros, no seas tan apretado- Rebecca rompió el hielo.

-Jajá bueno es difícil estar en un nuevo empleo- Leon bromeo con la rubia.

-Jajá pareces el nerd antisocial del colegio- Comento Jill.

-Bueno bellas damas populares es un honor sentarme en su mesa- Leon siguió charlando.

-Bienvenido seas, Agente Kennedy- Ambas chicas respondieron.

-¿Los Redfield no se sientan aquí?- Cuestiono Leon.

-Sí pero están preparando algo ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Jill y quieren que sea sorpresa- Dijo Rebecca- Oh chicos lo lamento Billy quiere verme nos vemos luego-Se despidió

-Bueno Leon, ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?- Jill inicio la conversación.

-Bien, es un trabajo que me gusta y es más relajado que la DSO- Leon respondió amablemente.

-Sí, ya lo creo, y ¿Por qué renunciaste?- Siguió cuestionando la rubia.

-Bueno con la renuncia del Presidente Graham hace casi un año, vi la oportunidad de renunciar ya que es un trabajo muy absorbente, así que me tome un descanso y después vine a hacer las pruebas- Leon platico a la agente.

-Mmm ya veo, y ¿Qué tal te llevas con Claire?- Jill siguió con la plática.

-Bueno creo que no le agrado mucho, en cambio ella me agrada mucho a mi- Leon vio una oportunidad para que Jill lo ayudara.

-Kennedy, te metes en terreno peligroso- Jill dijo en tono de advertencia- En primera Claire tiene un carácter muy difícil y en segunda ella no tiene un pelirrojo cabello de tonta, así que si solo te interesa para calentar las sabanas te aconsejo que te alejes de ella por tu bien, pero si ella en serio te interesa yo con mucho gusto te puedo ayudar- Dijo Jill en tono serio a Leon- Piénsalo Leon, piensa si en serio Claire te interesa.

Leon llego a su apartamento y las palabras de Jill aun hacían eco en su mente, ¿Claire le interesaba?, ¿Empezaba a sentir algo por aquella pelirroja engreída? Demonios, estaba confundido.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les pareció? Comenten


	5. Confusion

Holaa gente sexy que lee mi historia primero que nada quiero decirles que sigo trabajando en capítulos más largos pero bueno no se me da tanto pero veré que puedo hacer, además de que les reitero que hablare de la historia de Claire y Steve más adelante y detalladamente. Otra cosa es que alguien me decía algo de Facebook jajá no tengo lo lamento. Bueno agradeceré a la gente que deja sus bellos e inspiradores reviews **ClemMosser, MiKu Redfield Xd, AriValentine, sara Kennedy 007, Clauu, Jessica y Claire1002. **Son lo mejor muchas gracias porque sus comentarios me animan a seguir con la historia.

Bueno les dejo en quinto capítulo y recuerden Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 5: Confusión…**

Le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos, tenía dos semanas que no dormía bien y sabía exactamente porque, desde que había platicado con Jill en su mente había algo dando vueltas, aquella frase lo había tomado desprevenido _-"Piénsalo Leon, piensa si en serio Claire te interesa"_-.

¿Siento algo por Claire?, León no paraba de preguntarse, el no era ningún adolescente para enamorarse a primera vista ni nada, de hecho muy pocas veces podría decir que estuvo enamorado, solo de su primera novia y de Ada Wong, bueno él quería creer que lo que sentía por la espía era amor, pero él sabía que su relación era bizarra e intermitente. Pero ahora no sabía realmente que sentía, el empezó a pretender a Claire por capricho, porque ella lo había rechazado, pero ahora al conocer más su personalidad, al ver aquellas sonrisas que contadas ocasiones le había dedicado pero que en el fondo Leon sabía que eran solo para él, al haber estado tan cerca de ella, y esa ira que le daba cada que la veía con Piers, ¿eran celos? Pero lo que más lo tenia confundido fue aquel beso después de la práctica, el había besado a muchas mujeres pero ese beso fue diferente, realmente ya no sabía lo que pasaba con él. Leon no paraba de cuestionarse. Pesadamente el agente giro su cabeza para ver la hora, 7:00 am, Diablos se había hecho tarde de nuevo. Tomo rápidamente una ducha y se fue al trabajo pero antes llamo a su amiga.

-¿Diga?- Dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy confundido- Así sin saludar Leon soltó su pesar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su amiga consternada al escuchar el tono de su voz.

-Creo que estoy…Mmm empezando a sentir algo por Claire- El agente dijo acompañado con un suspiro.

-Leon, creo que te estás tomando las cosas muy rápido, es normal que te sientas diferente, ninguna chica te había rechazado antes, pero de que estés encaprichado a que estés enamorado es algo muy distinto, creo que deberías reflexionar más las cosas, seguir acercándote a ella y conocerla, no vaya a pasar lo que paso con Ada- La morena contesto en un tono amable.

-Sí, tienes razón, me estoy volviendo imbécil jajá, que haría sin ti, ojala me hubieras ayudado así en España- Leon hablo un poco más animado.

-Jajá hey, interceptaron las líneas, no fue mi culpa- Hunnigan rio ante el comentario.

-Excusas, excusas, te dejo Ingrid hablamos después- El rubio se despidió y colgó.

Leon iba en su auto, se estaciono en un café para comprar algo de desayuno, pero antes de entrar distinguió unas sombras en un callejón, sin duda eran cuatro tipos intentando atacar a una mujer por lo cual el rubio se dirigió inmediatamente a la zona. Al llegar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la chica que estaba siendo atacada era Claire. Se estaba defendiendo muy bien pero Leon no se iba a quedar parado viendo y menos cuando vio que los cuatro tipos sacaban sus armas.

-Déjenla en paz- Leon dijo a los tipos.

Claire aprovecho que los tipos voltearon para desarmar a dos de ellos y de un golpe dejarlos inconscientes. Leon se encargo de los demás y llamo a una patrulla cercana para que se los llevaran.

-¿Claire estas bien?- El rubio le pregunto.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que me tomaron desprevenida y me dieron un golpe en la cabeza, por eso me aturdí- Claire respondió amablemente y se toco la cabeza para ver si no tenía sangre.

-Bueno déjame checarte- Leon seguía visiblemente preocupado.

-Leon, en serio he pasado cosas peores, un simple golpe como este no es nada, pero gracias por preocuparte y por defenderme- Claire le sonrió a Leon.

-Bueno agente Redfield ¿Qué rayos hacías sola en un callejón?- La expresión de Leon cambio de preocupación a regaño.

-Mi coche se descompuso, iba a venir caminando pero por estar revisando unas cosas en mi celular me distraje y me metí a este callejón- Claire le respondió al rubio.

-Pero Claire ¿Acaso eres tan distraída?- Leon siguió con su regaño.

-Bueno para ya, que con Chris tengo suficiente para que me regañe- La pelirroja le hizo un ademan con la mano a Leon para que parara con su regaño.

-Bueno está bien ya no te molestare, si aceptas que te invite un café, que te lleve en mi coche y que te de mi chaqueta porque tu blusa se rompió- Leon contesto a la pelirroja.

Claire volteo a ver su blusa y en efecto estaba toda rasgada que se veía toda su espalda pero por el enojo ni había notado el frio que se colaba en su piel, después busco entre sus cosas y vio que no estaba su chaqueta así que iba a aceptar la propuesta de Leon, no perdía nada con hacerlo.

-Mmm está bien, acepto- Claire sonrió cálidamente a Leon y ambos entraron en el café.

-¿Qué pido para ti?- Leon pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Un capuchino y una dona glaseada por favor- Claire respondió.

Leon tomo sus cafés y se sentó en una mesa con Claire, al fin que ya iban a llegar tarde.

-Bueno, Leon ya que estamos aquí platiquemos ¿no?- Claire miro a Leon y le dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas que tenían un toque de seducción y arrogancia.

-Bueno Claire déjame decirte que esa chaqueta te queda estupenda- Leon le dedico una sonrisa igual a la de ella, al parecer empezaban con el coqueteo de nuevo.

-Hmmm Gracias agente Kennedy, y déjame decirte que a ti esa playera te hace ver muy bien- Claire miraba directamente a los ojos a Leon.

-Gracias agente Redfield, al fin se me hizo salir contigo ¿eh?- Leon siguió con la conversación.

-Bueno las mejores salidas son las que no se planean ¿no crees Leon?- La pelirroja respondió y después dio un sorbo de su café.

Pasaron una hora hablando del clima, de algunas misiones que habían tenido y evitando por completo el tema del beso, en fin ambos se sentían muy cómodos hablando, por su parte Leon solo platicaba así con su mejor amiga Hunnigan y Claire empezó a pensar que Leon no era tan desagradable como pensaba.

-Oh por Dios, Leon nos tenemos que ir, Chris nos va a matar son las 8:45- Claire miro sorprendida su reloj.

-Demonios, la estábamos pasando tan bien, pero el deber llama- Leon se paró de su asiento y le retiro la silla a Claire, se dirigieron al auto de Leon y arrancaron rumbo a la BSAA.

Al llegar Leon se estaciono y cuando Claire se disponía a bajar del auto él la detuvo, ella lo miro extrañada y expectante.

-Oye, ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa saliendo?- Leon pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Amm no se, lo voy a pensar ¿ok?- Claire le sonrió a Leon.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Comemos juntos?- Leon le sonrió seductoramente a Claire.

-Primero hay que ver si Chris nos da oportunidad de salir a comer- Claire respondió amablemente y Leon asintió.

Antes de bajar del auto Leon tomo de la mano a Claire, y ella lo miro extrañada, la intención del agente era volver a besar a la pelirroja pero ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él para detenerlo.

-No esta vez campeón- Claire le dijo a Leon y este solo sonrió.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la BSAA, inmediatamente todos los voltearon a ver como si fueran una BOW o algo así, en especial las mujeres miraban con una mirada de envidia y odio a Claire, ella solo sonrió con arrogancia y tomo del brazo a Leon, el cual volteo a ver a Claire extrañado pero capto rápido la situación y sonrió, ella lo estaba usando pero pues le encantaba ser usado por ella. Llegaron al ascensor y se fueron al piso de sus oficinas.

-Señorita Redfield, su hermano quiere verlos a los dos pero me ordeno que sea por separado y que pase usted primero- Le aviso su secretaria a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Kat- Claire le sonrió a su secretaria y volteo a ver a Leon- Yo voy primero, te aviso cuando salga-.

Chris estaba hecho una furia, en primer lugar ya se había enterado que Leon quería con su hermanita, después llegaba tarde junto con Claire, iba a hablar muy seriamente con ellos. El Redfield abandono sus pensamientos cuando oyó que tocaban a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo en tono serio.

-Hola Chris, ¿Qué tal va todo?- Claire ya sabía que su hermano estaba que echaba chispas así que decidió ponerle más sal a la herida, al fin que ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- Chris repitió la pregunta de su hermana- ¿Qué tal va todo?- Volvió a decir pero en tono peligrosamente bajo -Jajajajajajajajaja- Después rio como un maniático y empezó a asustar a Claire.

-Ya calma hermano, era solo una inocente pregunta- La Redfield le hizo un ademan con la mano a su hermano para que se calmara.

-Bueno hermanita, me quieres explicar ¿por qué demonios llegas a estas horas y con Kennedy? – Chris seguía hablando con un tono bajo y además tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, perdón por haber llegado tan tarde lo que pasa es que…- Claire se quedo a medio hablar ya que su hermano la interrumpió.

-Claire, ¿Esa Chaqueta es de Leon?- Chris ya se frotaba las sienes.

-Sí, mira lo que pasa es que…- La pelirroja volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Por favor quítatela- El Redfield comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad roja en su cara. Por lo que Claire se quito la chaqueta y Chris vio el estado en el que se encontraba la blusa de su hermana- ¿ACASO TE ESTAS ACOSTANDO CON KENNEDY?- El castaño ya no pudo contenerse.

-POR SUPESTO QUE NO ENFERMO MENTAL- Claire también levanto el tono ante tal acusación.

-Entonces explícate- Chris hizo uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

-Mi auto se descompuso, vine para acá caminando y unos tipos me atacaron, Leon me ayudo, me invito un café y platicamos, se nos paso el tiempo y ya- La pelirroja finalmente se explico.

-Está bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy enterado de las intenciones que tiene Kennedy contigo, quiero que recuerdes lo que paso con Steve- Chris miro con seriedad a su hermana.

-Ya sé lo que me paso con Steve, pero yo quiero recordarte que en ningún momento te vine a pedir ayuda, yo SOLA me encargue de mis problemas ¿Esta claro?- Claire respondió enojada a su hermano, le molestaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Salió de su oficina y dio un portazo.

Leon estaba sentado afuera de la oficina de Chris y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, además de que vio salir a Claire echa una furia. ¿Qué le había hecho el tal Steve a Claire? Leon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la secretaria de Chris.

-Puede pasar Agente Kennedy- Aviso la secretaria.

Leon asintió y paso a la oficina de Chris, el estaba serio pero el rubio nunca se había dejado intimidar sí que paso y se sentó.

-No quiero hablar de que llegaste tarde si eso es lo que piensas- Chris inicio con la plática.

-Entiendo, ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?- Leon respondió con la misma seriedad que Chris le había hablado.

-No soy estúpido, se lo que pretendes con mi hermana y quiero decirte que si la quieres para tus sucios juegos, mejor te alejes de ella- El Redfield frunció aun más el seño.

-Se que no eres estúpido y por eso voy hablarte de hombre a hombre, creo que Claire es lo suficientemente grande para decidir por sí sola, además con el respeto que te mereces no creo que lo que pase entre ella y yo tenga que ser reportado a tu oficina y por ultimo yo me alejare de ella en el momento en que me lo pida, tú fuiste el que nos puso juntos ¿no?- Leon respondió en tono firme

-Mira Kennedy, mi hermana ya ha pasado por mucho con el estúpido de su ex esposo, ella sabe defenderse muy bien, pero también estoy aquí para cuidarla y te advierto que si le haces algo a mi hermana, te mato- El castaño también hablo con firmeza.

-Lo sé, pero no le hare nada a Claire, ni tu ni ella me conocen pero yo les voy a demostrar que la impresión que tienen de mi es la equivocada ¿Puedo retirarme?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Sí- Chris respondió secamente.

Leon se retiro a su oficina y se sentó nuevamente a pensar en lo que había dicho, le molestaba en sobremanera que la gente diera un juicio de él sin conocerlo, es cierto que tenia suerte con las mujeres ¿y qué? No era su culpa, ellas sabían que él no las tomaba en serio y aun así se le lanzaban a los brazos, pero eso no quería decir que iría por la vida enamorando y burlándose de las personas. Lo que fuera a pasar entre él y Claire pasaría, además que estupideces estaba pensando al creer que estaba enamorado, a esa pelirroja solo le gustaba jugar con él, ¿Quién se creía? Era solo otra chica, no era tan especial como se creía y él se lo haría ver haciéndola caer.

Claire tenia la mirada en su ordenador pero su mente estaba distante, estaba recordando todos los momentos que había tenido cerca de Leon, le encantaba su mirada y su sonrisa, su forma de querer seducirla, y no iba a negarlo le había encantado el beso que se habían dado pero de ninguna manera iba a dejárselo saber. A su nariz llego un olor delicioso, con sus puños tomo el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo llevo más cerca de su nariz, esa colonia que usaba Leon era magnifica pero además había un olor único, la esencia del agente Kennedy. La pelirroja se sonrió, no se iba a engañar, Leon le fascinaba pero aun así le iba a costar mucho hacerla caer. Claire abandono sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- Indico la pelirroja.

-Amiga, me tienes que contar todo- Dijo Rebecca que entro rápidamente y se sentó.

-Jajá ay Becky, contarte todo ¿de?- Claire sonrió y levanto una ceja.

-Pues del guapo de Leon y tú- La rubia respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Mmm no hay mucho que contar, me atacaron mientras venia, el me ayudo y tomamos un café, eso es todo- Claire respondió normalmente y Rebecca puso una cara de decepción total.

-¿Eso es todo?- Rebecca esperaba más.- ¿Por qué traes su chaqueta? ¿Se besaron?- La rubia siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Si amiga eso es todo, traigo su chaqueta porque mi blusa se rompió con el ataque y por supuesto que no nos besamos bueno hoy no- Claire le sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que hoy no?- Rebecca abrió los ojos incrédula-Pero Claire ¿Cuándo se besaron? ¿Qué estas esperando para amarrártelo? Se ve que esta que se muere por ti- La rubia dijo a su amiga.

-Jajá nos besamos en el centro de practicas el día del entrenamiento de Chris y no estoy esperando nada, es solo que si tengo ganas de salir con él, pero para conocerlo, para saber si realmente está interesado en mí, no quiero que piense que en la primera cita nos iremos a la cama como ya debe de estar acostumbrado- La pelirroja le confesó a su amiga.

-Pues arriésgate amiga, si te invita a salir acepta pero marca tu distancia, si te hace un regalo acéptalo pero déjale en claro que de ti recibirá solo un gracias, si te hace un cumplido devuélveselo, pero que el sepa quién eres tú y que si quiere azul celeste, que le cueste- Rebecca aconsejo a su amiga.

-Si Becky tienes razón, veamos hasta donde me lleva todo esto con Leon- La Redfield le sonrió a su amiga

-Ay, amiga me tengo que ir me avisas lo que pase- La rubia se paro abruptamente y se fue.

Mientras tanto Leon estaba ordenando un papeleo y recibió una llamada de su secretaria.

-Si dime, ok hazla pasar- Leon respondió.

-Hola Leon- La mujer entro en la oficina.

-Hola Angela, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Leon la invito a sentarse.

-Bueno me entere que trabajabas aquí y dije ¿Por qué no pasar a verlo?- La castaña sonrió seductoramente.

-Bueno me encantaría que nos pusiéramos al día pero tengo algo de trabajo si quieres te puedo invitar algo cuando salga- El agente respondió a su amiga.

-Claro guapo, pero que, no me das ni un beso de saludo- Angela se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Leon, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo, el por su parte no opuso mucha resistencia.

-Leon, necesito que me…- Claire dejo de hablar al ver el espectáculo y algo en su interior se encendió, sentía rabia, pero no iba a darle el gusto a Leon de demostrárselo.- Agente Kennedy- Claire hablo en tono fuerte pero sin sonar enojada.

Leon se separo de Angela al escuchar la voz de Claire, estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con una extraña sonrisa que no descifraba bien a qué se debía, pero el castaño rubio podía casi adivinar esos celos en la mirada de la pelirroja, se limpio los residuos de labial que Angela había dejado y se puso de pie.

-Claire…Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto- Leon le dijo a modo de disculpa por la escena.

-Bueno Leon te veo en la noche- Dijo la rubia en tono seductor y le guiño un ojo- Buen día Señorita- Angela le dijo en tono hipócrita al Claire esta solo sonrío burlonamente.

-Buen día- Claire contesto con el mismo tono de Angela y cuando salió cerró la puerta.

- Espero no tener problemas contigo por esto, pero en fin ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Leon pregunto en tono seductor a Claire

-Leon, que problema podría tener yo con esto que acaba de pasar, porque si te refieres al insignificante beso que tuvimos antes, déjame decirte que no significa nada por mi puedes besar a quien te de la regalada gana- Claire regreso a su sonrisa arrogante.

-Claire ¿estás celosa? Porque por el tono de tu voz y tus palabras eso es lo que me das a entender- Leon pregunto con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Leon, pero que estupideces estás diciendo, no me hagas reír, te sientes tan importante que crees que yo podría estar celosa pero déjame bajarte de tu nube y aclararte que no estoy celosa- Claire le dijo a agente con una sonrisa cínica.

-Hmmm niégalo todo lo que quieras, yo se que lo estas- Leon se puso detrás de Claire para susurrar las palabras en su oído.

-Piensa lo que quieras guapito- Claire se dio la vuelta y quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio y de igual manera le susurro las palabras muy cerca de sus labios, después se fue de la oficina de Leon.

-Mmm ni me dijo a que venía- Leon suspiro y se sentó de nueva cuenta en su escritorio.

El resto del día fue sin más relevancia, Leon estaba molesto, le encantaba Claire pero al mismo tiempo odiaba sus aires de superioridad, pero mientras ella mas tratara de alejarlo, el más se iba empeñar en tenerla, ninguna mujer iba a jugar de esa manera con él, en el juego de la seducción Leon era el mejor y si Claire creía que le iba a ganar, estaba muy equivocada. Después de la mini discusión en la oficina de Leon, la pelirroja había quedado convencida de que si había tenido alguna mínima duda de que Leon era un patán, ahora ya estaba completamente segura pero por haber querido jugar con ella, ella iba a jugar exactamente el mismo juego que él y lo haría perder.

-Oye Claire, ¿Aun Quieres que te lleve?- El rubio pregunto.

-No Leon gracias pero Piers me lleva y Ah tu chaqueta te la devuelvo, Piers me prestó su sweater nos vemos mañana- Claire le respondió a Leon y este puso una cara de entre enojo y decepción, pero la pelirroja se acerco a Leon y le beso la mejilla para despedirse.

-Está bien, te veo mañana hermosa- Leon le sonrío y la vio alejarse. Después se subió en su coche y puso sus manos atrás de la nuca.

En el rostro del rubio se formo una sonrisa caprichosa, Leon sabía lo que quería y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, por mucho que Claire se hiciera la interesante él no cedería. ¿Enamorado? Que estupidez, Claire era su capricho solo eso.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les parece? Dejen sus reviews.


	6. La fiesta

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero bueno aquí está el capitulo 6 espero les guste y gracias a **ClemMosser****, ****MiKu De Reedus****, sarakennedy007, ****AryValentine**por comentar y a **Bm18 **por su comentario del capítulo 4, de verdad me animan mucho, sigan comentando.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 6: La fiesta…**

Los hermanos Redfield estaban un tanto estresados, estaban a un día del cumpleaños de Jill y tenían que supervisar que todo estuviera listo. Como Jill era un tanto alocada la idea fue rentar un antro y pasárselo bien, además todos necesitaban desestresarse del trabajo y que mejor que con alcohol y música. Se encontraban en el antro dando instrucciones a los trabajadores de como querían decorarlo, bueno de eso se encargaba Claire ya que su hermano se estaba encargando de escoger el alcohol.

-Si este se ve que sabe bien- Chris se frotaba las manos y se disponía a dar un trago pero Claire se lo impidió.

-Párale con eso, que no quiero que hagas enojar a Jill un día antes de su cumpleaños además mañana habrá mucho para beber-Claire le dijo en tono serio a su hermano.

-Oh como eres aguafiestas pero está bien- Chris dejo su trago.

-Bueno vámonos a la BSAA para avisar a todos MENOS a Jill donde será la fiesta- La Redfield dijo a su hermano para que no arruinara la sorpresa.

-¿Tu de estúpido no me bajas verdad?- El castaño reclamo a su hermana y ella solo rio.

-Mmm algo así- Claire amaba molestar a su hermano.

-Muy graciosa- Chris dedico una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Bueno vámonos ya- Claire apresuro a su hermano y se dirigieron a su destino.

Leon estaba en la oficina, estaba pensativo, desde lo sucedido con Angela era obvio que Claire estaba más que molesta, lo que significaba que se acercaba la hora en que tendría a Claire, una sensación de adrenalina y excitación recorrían su cuerpo al pensar en tenerla entre sus brazos, era todo un placer estar tras de una mujer difícil, aunque también era frustrante, pero él se encargaría de disfrutar cuando la tuviera y después le iba a hacer ver que ni ella era capaz de resistirse a Leon Scott Kennedy.

Claire iba en el auto con su hermano, reflexionaba acerca de los cambios en su vida desde su divorcio, honestamente nunca se imagino que cuando regresara del viaje que había pedido se iba a encontrar con ese encantador agente, pero cuando pensó que las cosas podrían cambiar entre ellos, lo vio besando a esa tipa, con pesar pensó para sí misma que nunca estuvo equivocada y Leon era como todos los hombres, pero había algo que no dejaba que se alejara de todo de él, ese hombre era como un imán, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un mujeriego, y ella no estaba para levantarle el ego a nadie, era alguien que valía mucho y ningún rubiecito iba a jugar con ella.

-Claire ya llegamos- Chris anuncio a su hermana que estaba distraída.

-¿Me lo juras?- Claire contesto en tono sarcástico.

-Eres una pesada- El castaño sonrío a su pequeña hermana.

Ambos entraron y se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas, después estaban dando el anuncio de la fiesta de Jill a sus allegados mencionándoles que no le dijeran nada a ella. Claire llego a su oficina después de darle el anuncio a Rebecca y se estaba debatiendo internamente entre si invitar a Leon o no pero pues al fi de cuentas Jill y Leon se llevaban bien así que iría a darle el anuncio. Salió de su oficina y toco en su puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo el rubio.

-Leon- Dijo Claire a manera de saludo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola hermosa ¿Qué ocurre?- Leon cuestiono.

-Bueno mañana es la fiesta de Jill y hemos rentado un antro para festejarlo así que vengo a avisarte por si quieres ir a divertirte un rato- La pelirroja olvido el enojo que tenia con él, Leon era simplemente alguien con quien no te podías enojar, además a ella que más le daba si Leon se besaba con quien fuera.

-Claro ahí estaré a las…- El agente inquirió.

-Empezara a las 9 y bueno terminara hasta que se acabe el alcohol- Claire y Leon comenzaron a reír.- Ah y lleva ropa de antro, tu sabes- Claire hizo la sugerencia.

-Si descuida ahí estaré, ¿Quieres comer afuera?- Leon pregunto a su amiga.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la hora de la comida- Claire acepto la propuesta, así le demostraría a Leon que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado con la tipa esa, ya que si seguía molesta con él, le estaría dando importancia.

Leon y Claire se encontraron para comer en un pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca de la BSAA, La pelirroja decidió no darle más importancia a lo que había pasado con Leon y su amiga, al fin de cuentas Claire sabia que en el momento que quisiera podía tener a Leon. El agente sabia que Claire quería demostrarle que le era indiferente, pero con todos los acercamientos que habían tenido anteriormente le quedaba más que claro que la chica lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y la fiesta de Jill era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerla con el.

-Entonces ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Jill?- Leon era como todos los hombres en cuestiones de regalos osea un desastre.

-Mmm tal vez un coche- Claire dio una sugerencia.

-Y una casa también ¿no?- Leon respondió sarcástico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Jill dijo que necesitaba una casa- La pelirroja siguió con el juego. Y ambos rieron hasta que en la entrada del restaurante Claire vio entrar a Angela, la cual no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Leon- La castaña tomo por sorpresa al agente y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Angela- Leon respondió sorprendido.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- Angela sugirió a Leon mientras ignoraba por completo a Claire. Y en ese momento Leon vio la oportunidad de oro para enmendar lo que había sucedido la última vez con Angela.

-Lo lamento pero por si no te has dado cuenta vengo con Claire, y además quiero decirte que lo sucedido entre nosotros es pasado, ahora me interesa otra mujer y te agradecería que me trataras solo como un amigo porque así es como yo te veo a ti- Leon dijo en tono calmado, quería ser directo pero no patán.

-Por esta zorra ya no quieres verme- Angela espeto furiosa.

-Jajá ¿Tu? Me llamaste zorra a ¿mi? Que graciosa eres- Claire se burlo en la cara de la castaña, después se levanto- Leon ¿podemos comer en otro lugar? – Claire le pregunto al rubio.

-Claro hermosa vámonos- Leon también se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo a Claire, salieron del lugar dejando a Angela parada llena de rabia.

-Leon, realmente deberías conseguir mujeres con más clase- Claire hizo el comentario al agente, este solo rio.

-Angela confundió las cosas es por eso que se pone así- El rubio explico, Claire solo bufo.

Después de que fueron a comer regresaron a la BSAA pero Claire se fue temprano junto con Rebecca para comprarse ropa y comprarle un regalo a Jill. Recorrieron varias tiendas de vestidos y se probaron muchos hasta que cada una encontró su atuendo perfecto.

-Amiga con ese modelito vas a hacer que le dé un paro a Kennedy y no precisamente cardiaco jajá- Rebecca y Claire comenzaron a reír.

-Y quien te dijo que yo me compre ese vestido para que Kennedy me viera ¿eh?- La Redfield alzo las cejas y sonrío

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte la tonta? Admite que el esta loquito por ti y tu estas loquita por él, ya todos en el trabajo nos dimos cuenta, más bien son ustedes los que se hacen los desinteresados- La rubia dijo en tono serio y Claire solo rodo los ojos.

-Becky, admito que tal vez entre Leon y yo hay algo de tensión sexual acumulada pero eso no significa que nos amemos ni nada de eso- Claire no quería darle tanta importancia al tema de Leon.

-Si tú te quieres hacer creer eso por mí está bien pero yo no soy ninguna tonta y te conozco demasiado bien- Rebecca dijo despreocupadamente.

-Si como sea, oye ¿mañana nos vamos juntas a la fiesta? Mi coche se volvió a descomponer y no me subiré a la moto con vestido- La pelirroja comento a su amiga.

-Claro le diré a Billy que pase por nosotras a tu casa, creí que Piers te llevaría- Chambers dijo.

-No, como ya le conseguí una cita con Helena para mañana el va a ir por ella- Claire respondió.

-Mmm ya veo bueno vamos por el regalo de Jill- Ambas chicas se dirigieron a buscar el presente.

Después ambas se fueron a sus casas a descansar. Al otro día Rebecca llego a casa de Claire en la tarde para comenzar a arreglarse, el departamento parecía un salón de belleza, había barniz, maquillaje, cremas, perfumes etcétera en la mesa de Claire además ambas se estaban haciendo las uñas mientras tenían una mascarilla. Ya casi era hora y las chicas estaban dando los últimos toques a su look. Rebecca llevaba el cabello suelto y sus ojos delineados de color negro por lo que resaltaban mas, su vestido era color verde oliva le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y tenía una sola manga la cual era larga, le llegaba hasta un tercio de su muslo y llevaba tacones altos en color verde con toques plateados. Claire tenía el cabello suelto también pero estaba peinado con ligeras ondas que la hacían lucir diferente y atractiva, también había delineado sus ojos de negro para resaltarlos y su vestido era negro estilo halter con un escote ligero en el frente y pronunciado en la espalda, tenía un listón blanco alrededor de la cintura lo que remarcaba mas la figura de Claire y le llegaba hasta un tercio del muslo, lo acompaño con unas plataformas plateadas y un bolso a juego.

-Bueno amiga ya llego Billy, nos está esperando abajo- Rebecca y Claire salieron del departamento.

-Pero que hermosas señoritas- Billy se puso galante y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rebecca y la del asiento trasero a Claire. Se dirigieron al antro donde ya había gente esperando pero aun no llegaba Jill ni Chris ya que ella tenía que llegar 9:30 para sorprenderla.

Leon ya estaba adentro del establecimiento, estaba platicando con Piers ya que cuando vio que llegaba con Helena muy cariñoso le dejo de caer mal de repente. Leon llevaba una camisa blanca le quedaba pegada al torso por lo cual se podían distinguir bien sus músculos, además tenía desabrochados tres de los botones por lo que se podía ver parte de ese bien trabajado pecho que poseía, llevaba unos jeans negros y zapatos y en su asiento estaba su chaqueta de cuero negra en definitiva esa noche su look era informal pero galán a la vez. Mientras conversaba con Piers volteo a la entrada y allí la vio, deslumbrante, hermosa, sensual, allí estaba Claire con ese vestido corto que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas además todos sus atributos resaltaban ya que le quedaba pegado, de repente Leon vio que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo resaltante que estaba la pelirroja esa noche así que se decidió a acercarse a ella.

-Claire te ves bellísima esta noche- Leon le tomo la mano y la beso, aunque sabía que no era la persona favorita de Claire no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para halagarla y marcar territorio.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien hoy- Claire pensaba que Leon era guapo pero no pensaba que se pudiera ver todavía más guapo de lo normal simplemente estaba sorprendida.

-Rebecca también estas hermosa esta noche- Leon se distinguía por ser cortes con las mujeres bellas y Rebecca también se merecía un cumplido.

-Gracias Leon, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, el es mi novio Billy también trabaja en la BSAA pero andaba de reposo- La rubia presento a los hombres.

-Un placer soy Leon Scott Kennedy pero casi todos me dice Kennedy así que da igual- Leon extendió la mano a Billy.

-Igualmente, llámame Billy- También estiro la mano y la estrecho.

-Bueno en donde se sentaron- Claire pregunto a Leon, el le señalo el lugar donde también estaban Helena y Piers y se dirigieron allá.

-Claire, vienes deslumbrante al igual que Becky- Piers también se puso galante con las chicas.

-Gracias- Dijeron ambas chicas.

-TODOS PRESTEN ATENCION- Claire grito de repente y todos voltearon- Chris me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que llegan en 5 minutos así que todos escóndanse para sorprender a Jill- La pelirroja dio las instrucciones y todos tomaron diferentes posiciones. Minutos después se escuchaba que ya estaban entrando.

-Chris ¿por qué me traes con los ojos vendados? Espera ¿Esto es un hotel? Pero para eso tenemos la casa- Jill desafortunadamente no se callaba y Chris estaba que se moría de la pena ya que probablemente todos habían escuchado.

-No Jill no es un hotel, a la de tres te quito la venda, UNO, DOS, TRES- El castaño hizo la cuenta en voz alta y le retiro la venda a Jill.

-SORPRESAA- Gritaron todos.

-Oh mi amor hace tanto que no me emborrachaba y bailaba hasta perderme, que lindo- La cumpleañera se sorprendió, no era una fecha tan especial para que armaran tremendo reventón así que se sentía halagada.

Chris solo sonrió y dejo por un momento a su esposa ya que todos se acercaban a ella para felicitarla y darle sus regalos, después busco a su hermana con la mirada y distinguió una pelirroja muy parecida a Claire, pero esa no podía ser su hermana, su hermana no podía estar usando ese vestido. Claire sintió la mirada pesada de alguien y volteo para encontrarse con la iracunda mirada de su hermano.

-Chris ¿Por qué tan furioso? Si es por lo de Jill no te preocupes no nos vamos a burlar- La Redfield intento darle ánimos a su hermano.

-¿Por qué andas vestida así? Prácticamente solo te tapas el rabo y los senos- El castaño soltó de manera venenosa.

-Jajá cálmate no esta tan corto, cuando me lo probé cheque si iba a poder bailar y andar normal y respecto a mis senos, no se ve nada- Claire contesto de manera amable a su hermano ya que de cierta manera ella sabía que Chris nunca iba a dejar de ser celoso con ella.

-Pues Kennedy no piensa lo mismo ya que te mira como imbécil- Chris estaba notando que discretamente Leon miraba a su hermana.

-Jajá a ese ponle un licker con falda y le tira la onda- Ambos hermanos rieron.

-Bueno te dejare divertirte pero voy a estar al pendiente de Kennedy- El Redfield volvió a su expresión seria.

-De acuerdo Capitán- La pelirroja prefirió darle el lado a su hermano ya que sabía que en aproximadamente hora y media ya iba a estar que se caía de borracho.

La música comenzó y todos bebían, bailaban y platicaban cómodamente, Leon se la estaba pasando muy bien ya que todos lo empezaban a ver como un miembro más en el círculo de amistad que tenían y platicaban y bromeaban con él. La noche transcurría y las botellas comenzaban a hacer su efecto en los presentes, en la pista comenzó a sonar una canción que a Claire y a Leon les iba muy bien.

_Oh, tonight, tonight we could be more than friends_

_Oh, tonight, tonight we should be more than friends_

Leon tomo la mano de Claire y se dirigieron a la pista, nadie le dio mucha importancia ya que todos estaban un poco, bueno más bien demasiado alegres, Leon y Claire comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Leon no era muy fan del baile ni nada de eso pero sabía como hacerlo, por su parte la pelirroja sabía cómo bailar bien. El calor del antro, el calor de sus cuerpos y la canción hacían una mezcla perfecta.

_We´re in the corner of the crowded room_

_I want your lips, your body, boy how soon?_

Leon estaba totalmente hipnotizado con el cuerpo de Claire, era una maravilla verla bailar y tenerla tan cerca de él, además el sudor en el cuerpo de ella describía una trayectoria simplemente exquisita, bajaba de su cabello y pasaba por su cuello para meterse en su escote, era algo que simplemente no podría describir. Claire estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de su compañero en la pista de baile, además de que con esas luces y esa ropa se veía de infarto, la pelirroja se estaba planteando la idea de dejarse llevar esa noche, probablemente el alcohol ya estaba haciendo su efecto.

La canción seguía y mientras ellos bailaban se dedicaban miradas insinuadoras y sonrisas descaradas, ambos sabían lo que querían pero la duda estaba en si realmente lo iban a conseguir. La música termino y ambos regresaron a la mesa. La noche seguía ya casi daban las 5 y la mitad de la gente aun seguía allí, definitivamente los hermanos Redfield se iban a convertir en organizadores de eventos.

-Oigan han visto a Rebelly Jajaja no Jajaja, Rebecca y Billy- La pelirroja ya no estaba en condiciones de hablar.

-She fueron hashe como una hora jeje- Piers estaba en el mismo estado.

-Maldición, al diablo todo ya me voy- Claire tomo su bolso y se fue hacia la entrada del establecimiento y dio una mirada hacia atrás buscando a su hermano, el cual por desgracia ya estaba sin camisa y dormido, se tendría que ir sola.

-Oigan y la hermosa- Leon regreso del baño y vio que ya no estaba Claire.

-Ya se fue- Helena contesto ya que Piers estaba dormido.

-¿Sola?- Leon cuestiono y Helena asintió- Maldición- Tomo su chaqueta y con lo que quedaban de sus sentidos se dirigió a la entrada. Y allí la vio, caminando descalza y en zigzag.

-CLAIRE- El rubio grito haciendo que del susto la pelirroja se cayera por lo que el corrió en su ayuda.

-Mierda, Leon pensé que eras otra persona- Claire tenía los ojos entrecerrados lo que era clara señal de que su vista era borrosa por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Jajaja Jajaja te caíste graciosísimo- Leon tampoco estaba muy coherente así que ambos la hacían de estúpidos- Yo te llevo a tu casa, vamos a mi auto- Leon paro su risa y la pelirroja asintió.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del antro y subieron al coche, el rubio estaba buscando la llave que se le acababa de caer pero la pelirroja lo detuvo, él la miro extrañado pero ella le sonrió y sin mediar palabra acerco sus labios a los de él en un beso que fue totalmente guiado por ella, fue apasionado, sensual, desesperado, pero había algo mas en ese beso, había sentimientos, había emociones involucradas por parte de ambos, ellos lo sentían era una conexión entre ellos que se simbolizaba con ese beso, la pelirroja se separo de él y chocaron sus frentes, el tenia las manos en la cintura de ella y ella tomaba la cara de él entre sus manos, sus miradas se encontraron, estaban cargadas de emociones, Claire solo le sonrió a Leon y él le correspondió. Leon no quería arruinar el momento así que decidió que las palabras sobraban, continuo buscando la llave y la encontró, encendió el auto y volteo a ver a Claire para preguntarle por su dirección.

-Hermosa dime por donde- Leon se enfocaba más en el camino ya que su vista no estaba al cien por el alcohol consumido y no quería tener un accidente, pero al no tener respuesta se estaciono y volteo a ver a la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida. El busco en su bolsa para ver si tenía la dirección pero solo estaba su móvil sin pila y maquillaje.

Leon se decidió por llevarla a su casa, no la iba a dejar botada en la calle, así que cuando llegaron a su departamento se estaciono y bajo a Claire en brazos, después la puso en su hombro como si fuera un costal para poder abrir la puerta, al entrar se dirigió a su habitación y dejo con delicadeza a la pelirroja en su cama, se disponía a salir.

-Hmmm ¿Leon?- Claire dijo entre adormilada y borracha.

-Dime hermosa- El agente volteo a verla.

-Quédate, Quédate conmigo y no acepto un no por respuesta- La pelirroja lo miro con ternura y deseo reflejados.

-¿Estas totalmente segura?- El rubio cuestiono y ella asintió.

Leon se acerco a la cama con Claire…

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué creen que pase? Lean el siguiente cap y dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Karaoke time

Hola de nuevo yo con mis disculpas por no actualizar antes de verdad lo lamento pero bueno aquí está la actualización y espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews a **ClemMosser****, ****MiKu Dixon****, ****AryValentine****, sarakennedy007, ****buenedson****, y a un ****Guest**

Y quiero hacer una mención especial a **Claire Kennedy **Por todos sus comentarios además de que la idea de este capítulo es de ella así que se lo dedico especialmente a ella aunque solo puse una de las canciones que me recomendaste pero esto fue tu idea así que va para ti espero que te guste y yo también amo a Gohan haha es muy hot, mil gracias por tu apoyo ojala te guste.

Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones del karaoke mientras lo leen

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom y las canciones de sus compositores.

**SEDUCCION GAMES.**

**Capitulo 7: Karaoke time…**

La cabeza le reventaba por lo cual no quería abrir los ojos pero al final tenía que hacerlo, la luz de sol entraba por la ventana y hacia ver más luminosa la blanca habitación en donde se encontraba, volteo a su derecha y se encontró con un guapo rubio durmiendo como un ángel.

-Hmmm lindo- La pelirroja sonrió y con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama, tomo sus tacones y se disponía a salir de la habitación y del apartamento.

-¿Claire? ¿A dónde vas?- El rubio dijo adormilado y aun asimilando la luz.

-Pues a mi casa, ¿Creías que iba a hacerte el desayuno?- Claire levanto una ceja y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues después de que durmieras en mi casa, eso es lo menos que esperaba- El le respondió con la misma arrogancia y ella le lanzo una de sus zapatos el cual el esquivo con facilidad.

-Ay querido con que poca agua te ahogas, solo dormimos juntos, que ¿Con eso ya te enamoraste?- Ella siguió con la pelea.

-Sí, si no sabes cuánto te amo- Leon le lanzo el comentario sarcástico y un beso al aire.

-Yo mas caramelito- Claire hizo lo mismo que él.

-Bueno amada mía ¿no quieres desayunar?- El agente cambio el tema.

-No gracias prefiero ir a mi casa a tomar una ducha- Ella declino cortésmente.

-Bueno vámonos, te llevo- Leon se levanto.

-Ok- La pelirroja acepto.

Leon y Claire se subieron al auto y ella le puso la dirección en el GPS.

-Oye honestamente no recuerdo muy bien que paso anoche ¿tu si?- Claire pregunto.

-Mmm si, si recuerdo- En la cara del rubio se formo una sonrisa autosuficiente- Nos besamos, te quedaste dormida, llegamos a mi casa, estabas en la cama y me dijiste que me quedara y nos dormimos, eso es todo- Respondió con honestidad.

-Mira que obediente saliste- Ella solo sonrió.

-Si pues tu eres la jefa ¿no? Te tengo que obedecer- El sonrió igualmente y Claire le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Ya llegamos- Anuncio Leon.

-Sí, bueno gracias por traerme y por tu hospitalidad- La Redfield le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leon y bajo del auto.

-Nos vemos el lunes guapa- Se despidió el rubio.

-Claro- Ella le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano.

El fin de semana paso rápido, y el lunes en la oficina todos comentaban acerca de la fiesta de Jill. Claire estaba platicando con Piers.

-Jajá estabas hecho un desastre, ¿Qué paso con Helena?- Pregunto Claire.

-Mmm se enojo por que sin querer la vomite, pero yo aun insisto con que el alcohol estaba adulterado- Dijo Piers en su defensa.

-Jajá, si como no esas dos botellas y media estaban adulteradas- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Bueno tu tampoco estabas muy bien que digas, y el Capitán ni se diga, dicen que hizo striptease- Comento el chico.

-Jajá si de eso si me acuerdo- Dijo la Redfield.

-Oye me dijeron que te fuiste con Kennedy- Piers puso una mirada de te atrape para Claire.

-Ya veo que aquí nadie se queda callado, pero bueno si me fui con Leon pero nada que ver con lo que estas pensando, no paso NADA- Respondió ella un poco a la defensiva.

-Uy yo solo decía, pero bueno ya me voy que ya llego tu amorcito- El castaño dijo y se fue corriendo antes de que Claire reaccionara.

-Hola- Saludo alegremente Leon.

-Hola- Respondió Claire.- Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer porque Chris y Jill salieron se misión hoy así que vamos a cubrirlos aquí- dijo seria.

-Pues entonces a trabajar- Dijo el agente y se metió en su oficina.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Leon a Claire, su profesionalismo y su dedicación con el trabajo. Leon y Claire eran los únicos que quedaban en ese piso de la oficina ya que era tanto el trabajo que aun no terminaban y ya todos los demás habían terminado sus turnos mientras a ellos les faltaban un par de reportes por llenar y archivar.

-Te ves sexy con lentes- Leon quito su mirada de su ordenador y la poso en Claire.

-Yo los odio, pero cuando llevo muchas horas leyendo los tengo que usar- Respondió la Redfield poniendo su vista en Leon.

-Pues deberías usarlos más seguido, te quedan bien- El rubio le lanzo una sonrisa picara a la pelirroja.

-Gracias- Ella también le sonrió seductoramente, sin duda le encantaba ese jueguito que se traían Leon y ella- Oye Leon- Dijo.

-Dime- Respondió él.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Quiero decir realmente- Claire soltó la pregunta directa como era su estilo.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Leon, en un minuto estaban hablando de los lentes y al otro estaban hablando de su vida.

-Mmm creo que dos veces pero no estoy seguro- Respondió con honestidad.

-Osea…- Claire no entendía muy bien la respuesta de él.

-Bueno mi primera novia en serio, duramos tres años y la quise mucho, y años después conocí a otra mujer pero a ella la quise de una forma diferente que a mi primera novia, era algo más fuerte, más maduro, no sé si me explico- Dijo Leon.

-Si entiendo perfecto- Claire le sonrió.

-¿Y tú?- El le dio la misma pregunta.

-Solo una vez- Respondió ella.

-¿Y qué paso?- Dijo Leon.

-Tuvimos diferencias- Respondió Claire- ¿Qué paso contigo?- Pregunto.

-Con la primera, termino porque seguimos caminos diferentes pero fue algo mutuo y con Ada pues honestamente ni yo se que paso, un día estábamos juntos y los siguientes ocho meses no la veía, hasta que un día la deje de ver y pues no se qué paso- Contesto Leon recordando a Ada su gran amor.

-Ya veo, pero bueno dicen que por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?- Claire le sonrió a Leon y el asintió y le correspondió- Bueno ya termine ¿Tu?- Pregunto.

-Si también- Dijo el rubio, ambos guardaron el papeleo y salieron de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Claire y subió a su auto.

-Si adiós- Leon correspondió y arranco su camioneta.

Mientras Claire conducía hacia su departamento se quedo pensando en la charla que tuvo con Leon, el gran amor de Leon se llamaba Ada, Claire conocía una Ada y la conocía muy bien, pero sería mucha casualidad que se tratara de la misma, así que se puso en mente averiguar acerca de Leon.

El resto de la semana estuvo tenso en la oficina, la misión de Chris y Jill era algo casi de rutina pero ellos demoraron un poco más de lo acordado lo cual siempre preocupaba a sus más allegados, pero la tensión disminuyo el jueves por la tarde cuando ambos llegaron a la sede un poco sucios y con ligeros raspones pero estaban bien.

-Hermanito- Claire corrió a los brazos de su hermano, aunque ambos habían tomado un entrenamiento drástico y controlaban muy bien sus emociones no podían evitar sentir esa angustia cuando el otro se iba de misión.

-Claire- El mayor de los Redfield recibió a su hermana en brazos, ella y Jill eran las razones por las que Chris siempre ponía su mayor empeño para regresar de una misión.

-Jill ¿Están bien?- Leon por su parte abrazo a Jill, ellos en poco tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos y se apreciaban mucho.

-Sí, hubo unas cuantas complicaciones pero aquí estamos- Jill le sonrió a Leon y lo abrazo.

Jill y Chris saludaron a todos y se tomaron el resto del día libre para reponer energías, pero como era costumbre en ellos, al otro día regresaron al trabajo igual de responsables y dedicados.

-Hola cuñada- Saludo Jill.

-Hola Jill- Correspondió Claire.

-Saliendo de aquí vamos a ir a un bar a tomar algo y a cantar en el karaoke ¿vienes?- Era casi costumbre salir siempre que alguien regresaba de misión, así que Claire acepto gustosa, nada le gustaba más que salir a divertirse con su familia, porque así era como se sentía el ambiente entre todos, como una familia- Bueno nos vemos en el estacionamiento a las 8- Dijo Jill y se fue.

-Hey Kennedy- Llamo Piers.

-Dime- Respondió Leon, a pesar de que al principio habían tenido diferencias ahora se llevaban bien ya que quedo aclarado que Piers y Claire eran solo amigos, así que mientras nadie tratara de llevarse a su chica, Leon estaría satisfecho.

-Saliendo vamos a ir a un karaoke a pasar el rato, me dijo el capitán que si querías venir- Invito el castaño.

-Claro saliendo nos vemos en…- Dijo el rubio.

-En el estacionamiento a las 8 ¿vale?- Señalo Piers.

-Perfecto nos vemos en un rato- Contesto el agente y se regreso a su oficina a trabajar.

Todos estaban terminando de recoger sus cosas ya que la jornada laboral había concluido, Claire, Leon, Rebeca, Billy, Jill, Chris y el siempre forever alone Piers se dirigían felizmente al estacionamiento.

-Bueno yo voy a ir al frente y los demás autos me siguen, si se pierden no me llamen- Dijo Chris.

-Ja Ja muy chistoso hermanito- Respondió Claire después todos se subieron es sus respectivos vehículos y seguían a Chris.

Al llegar al bar todos se dirigieron a una mesa y empezaron a ordenar sus bebidas, el lugar era algo privado y muy cómodo para pasar el rato con tus amigos. Después de varios shots el valiente Capitán Redfield tomo el micrófono.

-Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi hermosa esposa- Anuncio y todos voltearon su mirada expectante de lo que iba a cantar.

Los primeros acordes de Aerosmith comenzaron a sonar.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure._

Los ojos de Jill comenzaban a aguarse, sin duda amaba mucho a Chris y le conmovía que él se parara enfrente del escenario y le dedicara esa canción.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Chris había terminado de cantar y entre aplausos y silbidos de sus amigos bajo para reunirse románticamente con su bella esposa Jill, que había soltado unas lágrimas de felicidad. Después Piers se subió a cantar For your Entertainment de Adam Lambert mientras les hacia un striptease a sus compañeras y amigas, ellas sonreían y le aplaudían y Jill hasta le puso un dólar en el pantalón. Las copas siguieron subiendo y Claire tomo el micrófono.

-Esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy guapo y muy mujeriego, esta va para ti Leon- Termino de decir y le guiño un ojo al rubio.

Las notas pop comenzaron a sonar y ya todos sabían de qué canción se trataba así que hicieron sonidos de burla para Leon y el solo sonrió de lado. La canción era Womenizer de Britney Spears.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you gotta clue, what you doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby._

_Look at you  
Getting more than just re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one,  
but I call them like I see them  
I know what you are, what you are, baby._

La gente en el bar estaba extasiada con el show que estaba dando Claire y Piers Billy y Chris seguían burlándose de Leon que escuchaba atentamente a su amada pelirroja.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer, oh womanizer  
Oh you're a womanizer Baby  
You, you you are  
You, you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer._

_Boy don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer._

_Boy don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer._

Claire le guiño un ojo a Leon y este le sonrió.

_Daddy  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby_

Lollipop, must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you,  
never you, baby.

Claire hizo énfasis en las dos últimas líneas de esta estrofa dejándole muy en alto a Leon que ella no iba a caer por él. Siguió con la canción y cuando la termino la llenaron de aplausos y silbidos por parte de los hombres.

-Con que mujeriego ¿eh?- Leon le dijo a Claire en el oído a lo que ella volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Exacto- Dijo ella y siguió bebiendo con los demás.

-De acuerdo ahora es mi turno- Dijo Leon y se levanto de su lugar, tomo el micrófono y dijo- Quiero dedicarle esta canción a la bella dama que me dedico womenizer y quiero decirle lo equivocada que esta además quiero pedirle que pase aquí conmigo- Dijo Leon y Claire paso y se sentó en el escenario mientras Leon agarraba el micrófono.

Música de guitarra se comenzó a oír y un Aww por parte de todo el bar, Leon escogió Hero de Enrique Iglesias.

_WOULD YOU DANCE  
IF I ASKED YOU TO DANCE?  
WOULD YOU RUN  
AND NEVER LOOK BACK?  
WOULD YOU CRY  
IF YOU SAW ME CRY?  
AND WOULD YOU SAVE MY SOUL, TONIGHT?_

_WOULD YOU TREMBLE  
IF I TOUCHED YOUR LIPS?  
WOULD YOU LAUGH?  
OH PLEASE TELL ME THIS  
NOW WOULD YOU DIE  
FOR THE ONE YOU LOVED?  
__HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS, TONIGHT._

Mientras entonaba esta estrofa Leon se acerco peligrosamente a Claire la cual lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, se notaba su nerviosismo.

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY  
I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN  
I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER  
YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY_

WOULD YOU SWEAR  
THAT YOULL ALWAYS BE MINE?  
OR WOULD YOU LIE?  
WOULD YOU RUN AND HIDE?  
AM I IN TOO DEEP?  
HAVE I LOST MY MIND?  
I DONT CARE  
YOURE HERE TONIGHT.

La última estrofa más exactamente la parte de correr y esconderse le llego dentro a Claire ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Era más fácil huir de Leon que arriesgarse con él?

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY  
I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN  
I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER  
YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY._

OH, I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU  
I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU  
AM I IN TOO DEEP?  
HAVE I LOST MY MIND?  
BUT I DONT CARE...  
YOURE HERE TONIGHT.

I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY  
I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN  
I WILL STAND BY YOUR FOREVER  
YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

I CAN BE YOUR HERO  
I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN  
AND I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER  
YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY  
YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

I CAN BE YOUR HERO.

Por un momento, más bien durante ese momento Leon y Claire sintieron como si fueran solo ellos, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Cuando Leon termino Le dio un beso en la mano a Claire y bajo con ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a la cual ella correspondió. Cuando llegaron a la mesa todos menos Chris le decían a Claire que ya le diera una oportunidad a Leon pero ella solo hacia caso omiso.

Cuando ya iba rumbo a su casa Claire pensaba en si de verdad ella estaba asustada de estar con Leon, no le asustaba la idea de que pasara lo mismo que paso con Steve, le asustaba la idea de que si no funcionaba no tendría a Leon en su vida, y se dio cuenta que a ella no le dolería igual perder a Leon que cuando perdió a Steve a ella le dolería mil veces más perder a Leon.

Estaba enamorada.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero les guste comenten Plz…


	8. Steve Burnside

Hola lamento la tardanza, estoy apresurada así que seré breve gracias por sus comentarios sus follows y favoritos son grandiosos, les aviso que no se cuanto tarde en actualizar de ahora en adelante ya que mañana entro a clases pero el fic sigue bueno gracias y ojala les guste.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES.**

**Capitulo 8: Steve Burnside…**

Era una mañana de sábado tranquila en NY pero para Claire Redfield era una mañana especial, ya que después de mucho pensarlo después del karaoke hace una semana se había decidido a hablar con Leon, por lo que la noche anterior le había mandado un texto citándolo en su apartamento para hablar de ellos, pero el problema es que no sabía de que tenían que hablar, probablemente Leon ya se había arrepentido con ella y había seguido adelante, ella se estaba arrepintiendo de hablar con él así que disponía a mandarle otro texto para cancelar, pero ya era muy tarde su timbre estaba sonando, debía ser Leon.

-Hola- Leon parecía un poco nervioso lo que era raro en él.

-Hola- Claire respondió y lo invito a pasar- Siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Ofreció ella amablemente.

-No gracias- El declino.- Bueno Mmm de que quieres que hablemos- Dijo.

-De todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, digo yo creo que una cosa es un simple coqueteo de oficina y otra cosa lo que está pasando con nosotros o ¿me equivoco?- Dijo ella sonando muy segura pero la verdad es que por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Claire yo…mira tú en serio me gustas y me interesas pero tú me tienes en un concepto muy bajo, crees que lo único en lo que pienso es en a quien me voy a tirar después de la cena y eso no es así, yo reconozco que no soy un hombre que se enamore fácilmente, pero eso no quiere decir que voy por la vida viendo a quien voy a lastimar, yo creo que eso es lo que tú piensas de mi- Respondió serio.

-No es eso, es que la primera vez que te conocí usaste un modo tan barato y cliché de querer acerarte a mí, y la verdad es que yo no soy una chica a la que le gustan esas cosas, me gusta ser difícil y conocer a un hombre que sepa conquistar- La pelirroja se expreso.

-Yo se que fui un idiota al pensar que con mis discursos raros te podría conquistar, yo te tengo que confesar que después de que me rechazaste la primera vez yo te veía como un capricho que tenía que cumplir pero mientras más me aceraba a ti más me sorprendías con tu manera de ser, hasta que llegamos a esto, pero Claire si tu estas asustada de que yo te lastime y no quieres tomar riesgos yo lo entiendo- Leon sonaba nervioso por lo que Claire fuera a responder.

-Leon yo no estoy asustada de tener una relación si es eso a lo que te refieres, yo solo quiero estar segura de que tu vas en serio- Claire respondió un poco a la defensiva.

-Por supuesto que voy en serio, mira Claire yo no soy un hombre muy expresivo, no me encanta ir por la vida demostrando mis sentimientos pero de una cosa estoy seguro y esa es que estoy enamorado de ti- Respondió firme y seguro.- Aquí la pregunta es si tu lo estas de mi-.

-Si, Leon si estoy enamorada de ti- Claire miro a los ojos a Leon mientras daba su respuesta sin titubear.

-Entonces no veo la razón por la cual no estemos juntos- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y con eso quieres decir?- Ella respondió con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él dijera las palabras.

-Que le estoy diciendo a la pesada de Claire Redfield si acepta ser mi novia- El rubio respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues yo le estoy diciendo al horrendo Leon Scott Kennedy que acepto- Claire dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido abrazo a Leon y le dio un sensual beso a su nuevo novio.

-Bueno la Claire Redfield en papel de novia me encanta- Leon respondió con una sonrisa.

-Leon yo quiero pedirte una cosa, quiero que seas honesto conmigo respecto a Ada, quiero que me hables de ella- Dijo la pelirroja con la expresión seria.

-Pero ¿Para qué quieres que hablemos de ella?- Pregunto un poco asombrado.

-Simple, quiero darme cuenta si ya no sientes nada por ella- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah Claro, pues yo la conocí el Raccoon City, Cuando llegue a la cuidad para mi primer día de servicio me encontré con la cuidad convertida en un infierno, me fui a la comisaria para resguardarme pero bueno, también estaba infestada de zombies y otras cosas, mientras buscaba mi ruta de escape la encontré en un estacionamiento, y me dijo que estaba buscando a su novio, la ayude un poco pero ella siempre salía corriendo, al principio pensé que era una mujer muy rara, pero raramente le tenía una confianza ciega, pero bueno era un chico de 21 años- Sonrió.- La encontré varias veces mas y honestamente me cautivo su belleza y su valentía, incluso recibí un disparo por ella, poco antes de que pudiera escapar me enfrente a un monstruo y ella me salvo, quedo muy malherida y me beso, después yo la creí muerta, yo sufrí mucho, en ese poco tiempo en serio llegue a quererla, después me reclutaron para el gobierno, años después fui a España para salvar a Ashley Graham y allí la volví a ver, yo ya sabía que estaba viva y había escuchado que trabajaba con Wesker, pero verla allí fue una verdadera impresión, estaba cambiada y muy bella, también me ayudo en varias ocasiones pero ella tenía su misión y yo la mía, cuando termino mi enfrentamiento con Saddler recogí la muestra de las plagas pero ella me apunto con su arma y me la quito además de ponerme contra tiempo para salir de allí, pero no se que tenia Ada que no podía enfadarme con ella incluso le dije a Ashley que era una parte de mi vida que no podía dejar ir, pero eventualmente nos alejamos, la veía unas semanas y se iba, así que me convencí de que Ada no me amaba, que se amaba a ella y a su trabajo, no creí que la pudiera olvidar pero llegaste tu- Leon termino su historia mientras que Claire lo había observado, por la manera en que hablaba y se expresaba se convenció de que Ada era solo un recuerdo del pasado para Leon así que se quedo tranquila .

-Ya veo, tu historia sí que es de película- Comento la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Si bueno, todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida es extraño así que ya estoy acostumbrado- Le sonrió y la tomo de la mano.- Bueno rojita ahora es tu turno- Leon dijo.

-Mi turno de…- Claire respondió.

-De contarme de tu amor, ya sabes para convencerme que lo olvidaste- Dijo el rubio.

-Está Bien- Claire sonrió, muchos podrían pensar que hablar de su ex esposo era algo difícil pero no para Claire.

_**Flashback…**_

_Las gotas de lluvia caían en la Isla Rockford, el lugar estaba infestado de esas cosas, nadie sabía la causa pero ella ya había vivido esos horrores, no mucho tiempo antes, pero eso no la iba a detener, no la detuvo en Raccoon y no la detendría ahora, ella tenía que vivir, tenía que ver a su hermano. Camino un par de metros intentando ser silenciosa pero macabramente el lugar estaba callado, solo la lluvia y ella, hasta que lo vio, un uniforme de preso, quito el seguro y le apunto, pero él levanto las manos, cosa que un zombie no haría._

_-Hey no soy uno de ellos- Dijo el chico._

_Claire bajo su arma y él se dio vuelta, Claire Redfield había visto montones de chicos lindos pero este era especial, con ese cabello castaño rojizo, piel bronceada y esos ojos verdes, en toda su vida nunca había sido flechada, hasta que lo conoció, pero este no era momento para coquetear, además de que no le iba a demostrar que le gustaba, era lindo pero se comportaba como un niño, así que solo soltó una sonrisa de lado y rodo los ojos. _

_-Me llamo Steve Burnside- Se presento con una sonrisa encantadora._

_-Claire Redfield- Dijo la pelirroja._

_Ambos continuaron su camino y entraron a la prisión, Claire fue hasta el ordenador para enviar un mensaje de alerta a un contacto, mientras que su nuevo compañero le miraba descaradamente el trasero, eso le molesto pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, no era el momento de ello. Siguieron su lucha y se enfrentaron a diversos obstáculos, el más grande fue la demencia de Alfred Ashford, quien los sometió a diferentes obstáculos pero ellos sobrevivieron. Era cierto que Steve se comportaba como un niño altanero y envalentonado pero era agradable a los ojos de la señorita Redfield la cual se había dado el lujo de desairar al chico más popular de la universidad sin embargo ese chiquillo le gustaba, no intentaba ligarse a Claire pero lo estaba consiguiendo. _

_Claire no creía en el amor a primera vista, era demasiado para ella pero con Steve paso algo diferente, desde que lo vio le gusto pero cuando él fue capaz de dispararle a su padre para protegerla algo en el corazón de ella se encendió, como un fuego que te llena, tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar, pero se enamoro de Steve. Después de su batalla en el avión, tuvieron tiempo para platicar y conocerse, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Steve era de este tipo de chicos malos sexys, era divertido y con una personalidad similar a la de ella, difícil, eso la flecho más. _

_Cuando aterrizaron y vieron que se encontraban rodeados por nieve y mas nieve, comenzaron a investigar y para su desgracia se encontraban en una base de Umbrella, la pesadilla comenzó de nuevo, se enfrentaron a cosas inimaginables mientras descubrían que estaba pasando, cuando creyeron de nuevo que ya estaban a salvo apareció la loca de Alexia Ashford, intento infectar a Steve pero no tuvo éxito y él junto con la Redfield acabaron con ella._

_-Muere perra loca- Grito Claire y seguido de ello le disparo._

_Finalmente la pesadilla había terminado, ambos estaban a salvo y además de eso tenían un lazo especial uniéndolos._

_-Al fin se termino- Steve exclamo feliz y abrazo fuerte a Claire la cual correspondió colgándose de él._

_-Vamos, salgamos de aquí- Ella tomo su mano y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña avioneta que habían encontrado para finalmente salir de ese infierno. Momentos antes de subirse a la avioneta Steve detuvo a Claire._

_-Espera- Dijo y acto seguido tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso románticamente, ella se dejo llevar y lo abrazo, cuando el beso termino ambos se sonrieron y subieron a la avioneta y durante el camino platicaron como sin nada. Al aterrizar en un aeropuerto después de comunicarse y pedir permiso, Claire diviso a su hermano y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo._

_-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?- Dijo Claire._

_-Recibí el comunicado de tu contacto, cuando supe que estabas en peligro iba a ir pero después recibí la llamada de que ibas a aterrizar aquí- El le dijo mientras la abrazaba- No vuelvas a hacer estupideces como estas por favor- su voz cambio de suave a enojada pero Claire sabia que Chris temía perderla._

_-Tú nunca vuelvas a hacer estupideces como irte y no avisarme para "protegerme"- Dijo la pelirroja igual de molesta.-Pero bueno, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- Claire tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo llevo hacia Steve- El es Steve Burnside, el me acompaño y me protegió siempre- Dijo ella orgullosa._

_-Bueno gracias por cuidar de ella, te debo una- Chris le tendió la mano a Steve._

_-No es nada, Claire es en verdad una chica valiente y ha sido un placer para mi conocerla- Steve estrecho la mano del castaño._

_-¿Ahora a dónde vas a ir?- Pregunto Chris._

_-Yo… no se no tengo familia… pero ya veré que hago- Dijo el castaño pelirrojo._

_-Ven con nosotros, podemos conseguir un trabajo para acabar con esta escoria a la que nos enfrentamos- Dijo Claire._

_-¿De verdad?- Respondió Steve ilusionado._

_-Claro- Dijo la pelirroja sonriente._

_-Gracias- Steve miro a Chris y este solo asintió, los tres comenzaron a caminar para ir a un hotel a pasar la noche, Claire detuvo a Steve._

_-Hey, ahora me tienes a mí- Y le guiño un ojo y siguieron su camino._

_Steve sonrió. Era un muy bizarro comienzo de una historia de amor pero qué demonios, el mundo era bizarro y al fin y al cabo era su comienzo._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Así nos conocimos, bajo circunstancias poco comunes pero que mas da- Claire hablaba con mucha calma y tenía la atención de Leon por completo, era raro hablar de sus ex parejas cuando recién comenzaban su relación pero por alguna razón Leon quería saber más.

-¿Y de ahí se hicieron novios?- Leon era muy seguro y no le molestaba hablar de Steve con Claire, además de que ella no mostraba ni un deje de emoción en sus ojos o en sus palabras, parecía que relataba la vida de alguien más, y eso le intrigaba mas a Leon.

-No, eso fue unos cuatro años después- Respondió Claire.

_**Flashback…**_

-_Vamos Redfield sabes que te ganaría sin ni siquiera esforzarme- Dijo Steve en un tono burlón._

_-Jajá sigue soñando niñito, recuerda que mi hermano es un militar y que estos años no me he estado haciendo tonta- Respondió ella con un tono de superioridad._

_Después del incidente en la isla Rockford, Claire y Steve se habían propuesto luchar contra el bioterrorismo, pero antes de ello tenían que prepararse, se sometieron a arduos entrenamientos y se especializaron en manejar todo tipo de armas, vehículos etcétera, además de ello sometieron a sus cuerpos a extremas condiciones, entrenaban bajo el más duro calor y bajo el más extremo frio, pero sobretodo Claire destacaba con su determinación y sus habilidades, ella no había pensado que a sus 23 años estaría haciendo esto, pero la vida la había obligado a enfrentarse a los más escalofriantes escenarios y había salido vencedora dos veces, y lo haría cada vez que se volviera a enfrentar y para eso necesitaba ser la mejor peleadora, tiradora, conductora, e inteligente agente. Además de que el apellido Redfield estaba con ella, así que Claire no sería vencida en nada._

_-Hey, no soy un niñito, tú te sientes muy grande pero solo eres un par de años mas grande, además soy más alto que tu- Steve odiaba cuando Claire lo llamaba niñito._

_-¿Lo ves? Suenas como un niñito- Se burlo la pelirroja._

_-Bueno y ¿Qué le vas a dar a este niñito cuando te gane?- Cuestiono el castaño pelirrojo._

_-Lo que quiera el nene- Dijo Claire como haciendo un puchero._

_-Bueno, cuando te gane te digo- Dijo el chico y se puso en posición de pelea._

_-Pues qué esperas, ven por mi- La Redfield imito a su compañero y arranco la pelea._

_Steve se abalanzo sobre Claire con una lanza, ella cayo pero aprovecho la posición para atrapar la cabeza de Steve con sus piernas y hacerle una llave de rendición, pero este la levanto y la iba a dejar caer al suelo, pero ella se zafo y ahora ambos permanecían frente a frente de nuevo, Claire le lanzo una patada directa a la cara pero él le tomo el pie se hizo a un lado y la dejo caer de frente obligándola a hacer un Split, ella se levanto, tomo impulso con las piernas y le dio unas patadas voladoras que lo tiraron, se disponía a hacerle la llave para rendirlo pero él le dio una patada en el costado, se levanto y la tomo del brazo, se lo torció y lo puso en su espalda, él estaba detrás de ella, pero ella levanto muy alto su pierna y le dio de lleno en la cara, él la soltó y ella le dio una patada detrás de la rodilla, lo tiro y le aplico la llave de caballo, él termino rendido._

_-¿Ves? Te dije que no me ganarías- Dijo ella y lo ayudo a levantarse._

_-Hmmm, eso fue trampa- Steve y Claire eran muy competitivos así que le era difícil al otro aceptar una derrota._

_-Si seguro- Dijo Claire con sarcasmo._

_-Bueno que vas a querer que te dé- Dijo Steve._

_-Hmmm que me digas que era lo que ibas a pedir si ganabas- Contesto la pelirroja._

_-Jajá, astuta, te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia- Steve dijo con todas sus letras, él era muy parecido a Claire en ese aspecto, decía las cosas directas._

_-Hmmm, lástima que no ganaste ¿verdad?- Respondió Claire con una sonrisa del lado._

_-Jajá si verdad, que lastima, ni modo ya veré a quien se lo pido- Steve nunca se dejo callar por Claire._

_-No creo que alguien quiera ser tu novia- Respondió Claire con tono pesado y un tanto celoso._

_-Yo sé de alguien que si quiere- Dijo él con aires de grandeza._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- Soltó Claire un tanto venenosa._

_-Tu- Respondió Steve y tomo a Claire por la cintura y la beso, ella intento zafarse, le chocaba cuando Steve se daba sus aires de galán y de grandeza con ella, pero la verdad era que si quería ser su novia, casi desde que lo conoció y sabia que él se sentía de la misma manera, se habían conocido estos años pero ya no lo iba a negar, lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, así que cedió al beso. _

_-Hey Hey, Chiflando y aplaudiendo- Grito Chris con el seño fruncido, típico del hermano mayor que te pilla._

_-Lamento que hiciéramos esto en tu patio hermanito- Se disculpo Claire._

_-Si Chris perdón pero es que Claire ya es mi novia- Aunque Claire no dio el sí formalmente, con el beso se lo había confirmado._

_-Mmm ya veo, mira que me caías bien- Dijo Chris aunque muy en el fondo siempre lo vio venir._

_-Jajá aun te cae bien Chris- Respondió Claire y tomo camino hacia la casa, Steve la siguió._

_-Cuídala- Chris lo había tomado por el hombro._

_-Por supuesto que sí- Steve Respondió y entro a la casa._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Parecía que era el tipo perfecto para ti, se parecían mucho- Dijo Leon.

-Sí, nos parecíamos mucho- Dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que paso?- Leon quería llegar a la parte de la boda y el divorcio.

-Mmm nos casamos- Dijo ella.

-Oh de verdad- Leon intento sonar sorprendido pero él ya lo sabía.

-Sep, fue algo muy gracioso- Claire dijo pero Leon no le veía lo gracioso a casarse.

-¿Ah sí? Pues cuéntame- Dijo el rubio.

_**Flashback…**_

_Una horda de zombies los perseguía hacia el techo del poco estable edificio, era su primera misión en la BSAA, tenían que conseguir una muestra del virus y de la vacuna que estaban fabricando clandestinamente, El sistema de auto destrucción de la planta se había activado así que estaban contra tiempo, el helicóptero los esperaba arriba._

_-Oye Claire- Dijo Steve Jadeando un poco ya que iban corriendo y subiendo escaleras._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herido?- Dijo ella en el mismo tono._

_-No, es que te quiero preguntar algo- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para disparar a un zombie._

_-Ah, claro porque es el tiempo de platicar, bueno dime- Dijo ella._

_-¿Me amas?- Pregunto él-_

_-¿Es enserio? Steve estamos luchando por salir de aquí y me preguntas si te amo, pero claro que si te amo- Dijo ella extrañada por la pregunta de su novio._

_-Agarra esto- Steve saco una caja de su chaleco y se la lanzo a Claire, la cual hábilmente la atrapo, aunque seguían corriendo._

_-Steve que demo…- Claire se quedo callada, cuando abrió la caja vio un precioso anillo con un diamante grande y rosa._

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Grito a la vez que le tronaba el cuello a un zombie._

_-Si- Grito Claire y se puso el anillo, cuando ella había pensado de adolescente como seria cuando su novio le pidiera matrimonio, se imagino todo menos eso, pero así era Steve impredecible.- Ahora si no quieres dejarme viuda, mueve tu trasero que ya casi llegamos._

_-Claro futura esposa- Steve corrió más rápido hasta que diviso la salida hacia el techo, le dio una patada y tomo a Claire de la mano y corrieron hacia el helicóptero. Subieron y se sentaron._

_-Nos vamos a casar- Le dijo Claire al piloto que se llamaba Bill._

_-Enhorabuena señorita- Le sonrió el piloto._

_Steve le sonrió a Claire y beso su mano, ahora solo faltaba decirle a Chris. Cuando aterrizaron en la base de la BSAA, Chris los esperaba junto con Rebecca Chambers, ellos bajaron tomados de la mano y con el maletín con las muestras._

_-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Chris._

_-Nos vamos a casar- Respondió Steve, Claire le dio un codazo._

_-Jajá- Chris creyó que era una broma pero después volteo a ver la cara de su hermana, en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, después vio su mano, su expresión cambio a confusión y después a celos, si celos de que se llevaran a su hermana._

_-Te dije que preparáramos una cena- Dijo Claire._

_-La cena déjala para la boda, esto es una gran noticia y mi cuñadito la tiene que saber cuanto antes- Respondió Steve.- Entonces si me concedes la mano de tu hermana, yo te doy tu virus- Dijo Steve en broma._

_-Jajá eres hilarante Burnside- Dijo Chris enojado._

_-¿Quieres tu virus o no?- Dijo el castaño pelirrojo._

_-Ya Steve, hermanito, vamos a cenar hoy en mi casa, ya hablaremos de eso, Becca tu también acompáñanos y Billy, vamos a invitar a más gente para hacerlo oficial.- Comento la pelirroja y le entrego la maleta a Chris._

_Esa noche después de 4 años de noviazgo anunciaron su compromiso para casarse, ambos se veían muy felices y Claire decidió que la boda seria en 4 meses, para ella era tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, Steve estuvo de acuerdo y después de un enorme discurso y varias amenazas de muerte hacia el novio, Chris los felicito y les deseo lo mejor, para él la felicidad de su hermana era lo más importante._

_El tiempo pasó volando, el gran día había llegado, Claire nunca estaba nerviosa pero ese día era diferente, todo la tenia de nervios, iba a iniciar una nueva vida con su esposo._

_-Claire te ves hermosa- Rebecca exclamo sonriendo, el vestido de Claire era deslumbrante, la hacía ver como una real princesa._

_-¿Tú Crees?- Dijo la novia._

_-Por supuesto que sí- Respondió la Rubia._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho la voz de Chris del otro lado de la puerta._

_-Claro- Dijo Rebecca.- Los dejo solos-._

_-Hermanita, luces bellísima- En los ojos de Chris se reflejaba felicidad, pero a la vez tristeza, Claire era su más grande tesoro. Después de perder a sus padres él se juro cuidarla y entregársela a otro hombre era muy difícil para él, pero al ver en los ojos de su hermana ese brillo especial, él era feliz si ella lo era._

_-Chris, quiero decirte algo, quiero decirte que para mi tu eres el hombre más importante en mi vida, eres mi héroe, mi amigo, mi enemigo, tu eres todo para mi hermanito, y nunca nunca, nos vamos a separar, aunque yo me case, aunque tú te cases, siempre serás el hombre más importante y siempre te pondré por encima de todos, te amo hermanito- Claire le dijo con honestidad a su hermano, no quería que él pensara que por casarse se iba a olvidar de él._

_-Claire, sabes que yo también te amo, y nunca voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, siempre contaras conmigo- Chris le dijo y la abrazo, ambos contenían las lagrimas.- Bueno vámonos, a menos que ya te hayas arrepentido- Dijo Chris._

_-Jajá no para nada, ya vámonos- Dijo sonriente la pelirroja._

_La ceremonia se realizo en el jardín de un salón de fiestas, todo estaba decorado elegantemente. Steve estaba parado en el altar nervioso pero cuando vio llegar a Claire del brazo de su hermano, se lleno de una gran felicidad. Chris se la entrego y la ceremonia fue corta y emotiva, ambos esperaban llegar al acepto y cuando sucedió todo parecía cobrar sentido, ambos estaban con la persona correcta, o al menos eso era lo que sentían. Antes de pasar a la recepción, los ahora esposos se tomaron su primera foto, se veían felices, plenos, pero eso no duraría para toda la vida desafortunadamente._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Vaya, eso suena fuerte- Dijo Leon.

-Suena, pero no lo es, Leon eso ya es pasado, no creas que me afecta hablar de ello- Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo amabas mucho?- El rubio pregunto dudoso.

-Hmmm si, pero ahora solo es un mal recuerdo- Claire respondió sonando segura.

-Y ¿Por qué terminaron?- Leon no quería sonar imprudente pero su curiosidad era mucha, por lo que le contaba Claire el tipo la quería, y no se imaginaba porque podían haber terminado y de tan mala manera, por lo que él había escuchado.

-Hmmm pues…- Dijo Claire.

_**Flashback…**_

_Claire y Steve llevaban casi dos años de feliz matrimonio, las cosas habían ido realmente bien desde la boda, y tenían un cómodo departamento ideal para una pareja como ellos._

_-No me dijeron cuanto iba a tardar la misión pero yo calculo que son unos 4 días, pero cuando ya venga de regreso te aviso- La Redfield aviso a su marido._

_-Está bien, ten mucho cuidado, ¿Con quién vas?- Steve puso sus manos en los hombros de ella._

_-Con Piers, ya sabes que él es de los mejores así que voy con buen compañero- Claire y Piers eran mejores amigos así que trabajaban bien en equipo._

_-Está bien me quedo tranquilo, me avisas cuando vengas de regreso, bueno vámonos que llegamos tarde- El chico deposito un suave beso en los labios de sus esposa para despedirse._

_-Ok-._

_Steve llevo a Claire a la BSAA que era el lugar de donde partirían ella y Piers para su próxima misión, la cual consistía en derrumbar un laboratorio clandestino donde se experimentaba con animales y algunas personas._

_-Hey amor mío ya llegaste- La amistad de Piers y Claire era muy cercana y ellos se llamaban como si fueran una pareja a veces, a Steve no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ni él ni Claire eran celosos._

_-Claro lindura, no te iba a dejar solo- Respondió sonriente la pelirroja._

_-Bueno, ya tienen sus instrucciones y sus armas, en cualquier complicación comuníquense para mandar refuerzos inmediatamente- Chris sonó como un verdadero Capitán.- Cuídense mucho- Les dijo y procedió a abrazarlos._

_-Te amo, cuídate mucho, te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas- Steve abrazo a Claire y la beso antes de que subiera al helicóptero.- Cuídala mucho- Le dijo a Piers y lo abrazo también, ellos eran buenos amigos._

_Ambos subieron al helicóptero y comenzaron a charlar como buenos amigos que eran. Al llegar a su destino que era en un pequeño poblado de España donde se había comprobado se experimentaba con las Plagas, ellos comenzaron a investigar, ambos eran formidables agentes así que sabían cómo moverse y como detectar la más insignificante presencia. Llegaron al laboratorio que se encontraba escondido tras la fachada de una granja._

_-Ya sabes dónde hay que colocar todo, no nos debería tomar más de 2 horas así que sincronicemos relojes y separémonos, en caso de complicación llámame por el comunicador y dame tu ubicación exacta- Claire dio las indicaciones y Piers asintió, ambos tomaron los explosivos y bajaron por el ascensor ya que el laboratorio era subterráneo._

_La colocación de los explosivos fue a la perfección, y en su camino no se habían encontrado con muchos infectados o amenazas mayores, ya estaban ambos en la superficie y debían darse prisa ya que la luz solar se estaba esfumando y podría ser más difícil y algo se complicaba._

_-Ya está todo, llama al piloto- Exclamo Piers. Claire procedió y cuando este llego ambos subieron y sobrevolaron la zona para confirmar la explosión._

_-Bueno vamos a una ciudad para pasar la noche allí y mañana regresar.- Claire exclamo feliz._

_-Sí, fue una misión muy sencilla y rápida por suerte- Nivans dijo tranquilo._

_-Sí, y como llegaremos antes le voy a dar una sorpresa a Steve, no le avisare que ya voy para allá- La Redfield comento ilusionada._

_-Me parece bien, bueno Claire ya me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana- Se despidió el castaño._

_Al otro día casi a mediodía ya estaban de regreso en NY, Claire y Piers no avisaron a nadie, cuando aterrizaron tomaron por sorpresa a Chris, Claire le dijo que quería ir a casa y que al otro día le daría el reporte de la misión._

_Claire bajo del taxi y subió las escaleras del edificio rumbo a su departamento, cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que no estaba con llave lo cual se le hizo extraño así que saco su arma y entro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, todo estaba apagado excepto las luces de su habitación así que se fue acercando y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo escuchar gemidos provenientes de adentro, inmediatamente dedujo lo que estaba pasando y de una patada abrió la puerta, Steve y la chica con la que estaba se sobresaltaron y al voltear a verla Steve se quedo de piedra._

_-Claire- Susurro casi sin aliento._

_-Steve- Dijo ella de vuelta._

_-Yo me largo, lo que está a punto de pasar me da flojera- La mujer exclamo y tomo su ropa e iba a salir de la habitación._

_-Nos volveremos a ver- Claire le dijo mientras la miraba despectivamente._

_-Claro que sí, eso tenlo seguro- Respondió la mujer y se fue._

_-Claire perdóname, yo no se me deje llevar- El chico tartamudeaba de los nervios._

_-No hay nada que explicar querido, estoy bastante segura de que no soy a la primera que engañan y tampoco seré la ultima- Claire respondió con una media sonrisa y con la arrogancia que siempre la había caracterizado._

_-Yo, mi amor sabia que entenderías- Steve estaba a punto de abrazar a Claire cuando ella le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, después rompió de una patada el vidrio de la ventana, tomo a Steve del cuello y lo puso cerca de los picos._

_-Ahora escúchame muy bien inmundo asqueroso, voy a sacar mis cosas de este apartamento, vamos a iniciar los trámites de divorcio y no te vas a negar a dármelo, cuando salga de aquí no me volverás a dirigir la palabra en tu vida porque si lo haces, yo te voy a buscar y cuando te encuentre voy a arrancar tu miserable cabeza de tu miserable cuerpo LITERALMENTE- Steve se esperaba todo menos eso, la voz de Claire era tranquila y sin sentimientos, como si en un segundo le hubieran drenado todo el amor por él, no derramo ni una lagrima ni se veía que fuera a hacerlo, él sabía que la había perdido, le dolía, pero le dolía más que parecía no importarle a ella._

_-Claire por favor perdóname- La voz de él era entrecortada y tenia lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Ja, mírate, yo soy la engañada y tu eres el que está allí llorando, eres patético- Escupió la pelirroja venenosamente, saco su ropa del armario y la doblo, parecía que hacia una maleta para un viaje, cuando termino, tomo sus maletas, se puso sus lentes y antes de cerrar la puerta le lanzo un beso a Steve._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Eso fue lo que paso- A Claire le daba satisfacción recordar ese momento, sin duda si alguien le preguntara cual es su recuerdo favorito con Steve, diría que es ese.

-Vaya, eso sí que estuvo fuerte, ¿Sufriste?- Leon estaba sorprendido.

-Hmmm no, solo he sufrido dos veces en la vida, cuando perdí a mis padres y cuando no sabía de Chris- Respondió ella con honestidad.

-Eres muy fuerte- Leon reconoció.

-Jajá no, soy inteligente, no me gusta sufrir y mucho menos lo hago por personas que no lo merezcan, y para mí un hombre llámese esposo, novio lo que sea, no vale la pena sufrir si es desleal- Respondió seriamente Claire.

-¿Y cómo reacciono Chris?- A Leon le daba curiosidad.

-Jajá tomo más de un par de semanas calmarlo pero como no me veía sufrir, lo asimilo rápido, pero después de divorciarme me regalo un viaje de 5 meses por Europa, regrese el día que nos conocimos- La pelirroja le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

-Entonces eso que paso no tiene mucho tiempo- El rubio pensó en voz alta.

-Para mí, es como si hubiera sido hace dos vidas- La Redfield le dio un apasionado beso a Leon y al sentir la sinceridad en sus besos él no tuvo duda de que ella decía la verdad.- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Dijo Claire.

-Bueno, sorpréndeme- El rubio sonrió.

-Está bien- La chica se disponía a ir a la cocina pero el timbre sonó así que se dirigió a abrir, cuando vio quien estaba enfrente de ella, soltó una sonrisa de lado y levanto una ceja.- Steve.-Dijo finalmente.

CONTINUARA….

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Les gusto? Comenten


	9. El regreso

Hola gente que aun lee mi historia, en serio lamento el retraso pero las primeras semanas de escuela me traen agotada pero bueno les aviso que ahora sí sin falta actualizare cada 2 semanas en domingo para que estén listos.

Bueno les aclaro que los hechos del capítulo pasado en la parte donde Steve y Claire se conocen están basados en el RE Darkside Chronicles ya que no he jugado por desgracia el código Verónica. Gracias a la gente hermosa que sigue y que le dio favoritos a mi historia.

Por supuesto gracias a **UnaLocaCleonista**y decirte que me gusta mucho tu historia, **The valkyrie goddess**,**CMosser**si se que Leon es un curioso jaja, **Claire Kennedy **en serio siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios, **Bm18 **probablemente me inspire en algunas cosas de esa misión pero la tematica va a ser diferente y es gusto leer tu comentario, **name****, Claire1002,****sarakennedy007 **haha te aseguro que Steve tendrá lo que merece pero como antagónico en la historia eso será hasta el final y por supuesto leeré tu historia con gusto, **Gabyedro****.**

En serio gracias por sus comentarios y espero lo sigan haciendo.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES.**

**Capitulo 9: El regreso…**

-Steve- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Sorprendida?- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Debería?- La pelirroja pensó en que tenia la peor suerte del mundo, justo ahora que empezaba a salir oficialmente con Leon, él regresaba.

-Claro que no, necesito hablar contigo- Steve cambio su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

-Ahora no puedo, supongo que vas a quedarte en tu apartamento así que yo te busco mañana- Respondió Claire seria.

-Está bien, pero que no pase de mañana, es algo importante- El castaño dijo, Claire asintió y él se retiro.

-¿Qué quería?- Se escucho la voz de Leon.

-¿Quién?- La Redfield pregunto.

-Steve- Los ojos de Claire se agrandaron, Leon había escuchado.- Vamos Claire no sería un agente de elite si no escuchara muy bien-.

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé, dijo que se trataba de algo importante, probablemente sucedió algo en la sede de Europa- La chica respondió restándole importancia.

-¿Steve trabaja en la BSAA?- Respondió Leon entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Era un elemento muy valioso por su experiencia y habilidades, a pesar del error que cometió, se decidió que se iría a Europa y no habría problema- Claire respondió en tono normal y calmado.

-Entonces él se fue a Europa y tu hermano te mando a un viaje por Europa- Leon intentaba darle sentido.

-Jajá él se estableció en la sede y mi viaje fue como un tour por diferentes ciudades, pero ya dejemos de hablar de él, que por el día de hoy fue suficiente- Claire respondió y procedió a seguir con la cena.

La primera tarde como pareja oficial de Leon y Claire se había terminado, Leon se había retirado a su casa pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Claire, su historia con Steve parecía muy intensa y ahora el tipo había regresado, Leon nunca había sido celoso, nunca había tenido a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para quitarle a su chica, pero la historia de Claire con ese tipo era algo diferente así que tenía que ser cuidadoso, ahora que eran novios nadie se la iba a quitar.

Claire estaba en su casa, a pesar de que era sábado el día había sido bastante agotador, que Leon y ella empezaran a salir, que él le hablara de Ada y ella de Steve y que este ultimo regresara, era algo que solo le podía pasar a ella. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué quería Steve?

Al otro día Claire se dirigió a su antigua casa a ver a su ex marido, mientras más pronto supiera lo que quería más pronto lo iba a volver a sacar de su vida. Toco la puerta.

-Hola, pasa- Steve la invito.

-Gracias- Claire entro y se dio cuenta que la casa seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo allí- Así que ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Fue directa.

-Estuve en una misión estos últimos meses, fue algo difícil, estuve de infiltrado en unas instalaciones de gente de lo que queda de Umbrella, ellos están cultivando el virus T, G y verónica pero están tratando de fabricarlos con anticuerpos más fuertes para que sea más difícil eliminar infectados- El chico también fue directo.

-¿Y cuál es el punto?, hasta donde yo sé eso lo tiene que resolver a sede de Europa- Respondió Claire fríamente.

-No exactamente, esta vez ellos no quieren matar a algún presidente o destruir alguna metrópoli, esta vez el blanco es la BSAA, y van a empezar con la sede de aquí- Steve respondió preocupado.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto Claire, comenzando a sonar preocupada.

-Las muestras aun no están listas así que yo calculo que será en unos dos meses y medio, tenemos que planear una estrategia, para atacar antes- Steve sonaba profesional y serio.

-¿Y por qué me dices esto a mi?, Steve esto se tiene que tratar en una junta con todos- El tono de Claire era un poco molesto.

-Ya lo sé pero yo no puedo regresar a la sede de aquí, no quiero que los problemas personales con tu hermano y Piers principalmente afecten el desarrollo de esta misión, te voy a dar toda la información que tengo para que convoques a una junta mañana a las 11- Respondió él.

-¿Por qué hasta las 11?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Mañana a las 10 Sherry Birkin va a llegar de Europa, yo llegue antes para ponerte al tanto, ella va a estar en la junta contigo y yo me presentare cuando sea estrictamente necesario- Dijo el castaño.

-Entiendo, bueno si eso es todo yo me voy, avísale a Sherry que yo voy por ella al aeropuerto- La Redfield tomo los papeles de Steve y salió. Ella creía que él había regresado por ella, pero le aliviaba saber que no era así. Claire llamo a Leon para que salieran.

-Hola hermosa- Leon la saludo cuando ella paso por él a su departamento y subió a su coche.

-Hola guapo ¿Quieres ir a comer pizza?- Ella le invito.

-Claro, hablaste con tu ex- Leon saco el tema, ella asintió- ¿Qué quería?- Pregunto.

-En mi bolsa hay unos papeles, léelos- Dijo Claire y Leon procedió, cuando termino, la miro sorprendido.

-Claire esto es grave- Leon se podría decir que era un experto y sabia la magnitud entre una cosa y otra, cuando de bioterrorismo se trataba.

-Lo sé, mañana en una junta voy a abordar el tema- Llegaron a las pizzas y se estacionaron, encontraron una mesa y ordenaron pizza hawaiana y cerveza.

-Jajá que cita tan peculiar, pizza y cerveza- El rubio sonrió.

-Si quieres podemos ir a comer caracoles y vino- comento Claire y Leon puso cara de asco.

-Entonces que se siente ser la afortunada novia de Kennedy- Leon sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No señor, si aquí hay un afortunado eres tu- La arrogancia de Claire era algo que aun si está soltera, casada o en un relación jamás se le va a quitar.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo? Eres una pesada- Se rio Leon y tomo la mano de Claire.

-¿Cómo podrías vivir sin mi?- La pelirroja soltó una sonrisa de lado. .

-No se- El rubio contesto y se acerco a darle un suave beso a Claire. Los labios de Leon le sabían a cerveza, y para Claire era su nuevo sabor favorito, la cerveza de los labios de Leon, a su lado se sentía como si de nuevo todo volviera a tener sentido.

-Oye Leon, mañana ¿me acompañarías al aeropuerto?- Pregunto Claire.

-Si claro, ¿quién va a llegar?- Respondió el chico tras tomar un pedazo de pizza.

-Sherry Birkin, ella es como mi hermana, juntas escapamos de Raccoon City cuando ella era una niña y yo una universitaria, desde hace un año y medio la transfirieron a Europa porque necesitaban agentes, pero por este asunto ella va a regresar- Contesto ella.

-Si ya veo, cuenta conmigo para ir por ella- Leon sonrió.

La cita termino y Claire llevo a Leon a su casa, después ella se fue a su apartamento. Leyó una y otra vez los papeles, esto tenía que ser una broma, tenían que estar preparados para esta amenaza, pero todos y cada uno en la BSAA, estaban allí por una razón y ningún maniático enfermo iba a poder con ellos, eso solo demostraba que los querían atacar porque eran más fuertes. La mañana llego, ella casi no había podido dormir pensando en posibles estrategias, se ducho y tomo un ligero desayuno y se dirigió al trabajo.

-Jessica, necesito que cuando lleguen los directivos a registrarse les comuniques que convoco a una junta urgente a las 11- Claire pidió a la recepcionista.

-Hola Jessica, Hola hermosa- La voz de Leon se escucho detrás de Claire, Jessica sonrió como tonta y Claire le rodo los ojos.

-Hola amor- Dijo Claire y le dio al rubio un suave beso en los labios lo que atrajo las miradas de todos en la recepción y la cara de envidia de Jessica- Vamos- La pelirroja le dijo a Leon y este asintió, la tomo de la mano y con la otra sostuvo su bolsa. Tenía mucho tiempo que Leon no tenía una relación formal así que ahora que por fin había encontrado a su chica lo iba a hacer lo mejor posible.

-Buenos días, necesito un favor, vamos tener una junta así que necesito que saques los suficientes juegos de copias de esto, y los pongas en carpetas, esto tiene que estar a la 11 en la sala de juntas ok- Claire dio las instrucciones a su secretaria la cual comenzó de inmediato.

-Ya calma, vamos a encontrar una solución para esto, no te estreses- Leon abrazo a Claire, ella lo abrazo también y cuando olfateo el aroma de su cuello se relajo, Leon olía a esa loción Hugo Boss que desde el primer día le había encantado a Claire, y en sus brazos nada importaba.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno tu a tu oficina y yo a la mía, te veo a las 9 para ir al aeropuerto- La pelirroja se separo del abrazo y se dirigió a su oficina.

A las 9 ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, platicaron de todo, se sentían tan cómodos platicando como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero para su fortuna eran más que eso, seguían en su plática cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos a Claire.

-¿Quién soy?- La inconfundible voz de Sherry se escucho.

-La mocosa más linda del mundo- Respondió la Redfield, después se levanto y abrazo efusivamente a Sherry- Mírate que linda estas, debo reconocer que Europa te sienta muy bien, vas a matar de un infarto a Piers- Sonrió Claire.

-¿Piers?, hace tanto que no lo veo, quiero ver que hace cuando me vea- Sonrió ampliamente la rubia- Hola guapo hombre que acompaña a Claire- Sherry también abrazo a Leon, él se desconcertó al principio pero después la abrazo.

-Discúlpala, así es de confianzuda, Sherry él es Leon, mi novio y compañero de trabajo- Los presento la chica, Sherry y Leon se dieron la mano.

-Mírate que galán te conseguiste condenada, bueno entonces tu serás el cuñado Leon, háblame con confianza, cuando sientas que no soportas a Claire, porque a todos nos pasa, llámame y te enumerare las cualidades de esta bella diosa- Sherry hablaba mucho pero era simpática y agradable, Leon asintió y le sonrió, después tomo sus maletas- Y aparte de guapo caballeroso, me caes bien- Sherry sonrió.

-Ya deja de halagarlo que se lo va a creer y luego ni quien lo aguante- Sonrió la pelirroja. Leon se adelanto con el equipaje mientras ellas caminaban y platicaban.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo Claire.

-Pues porque Steve está de vuelta, en serio que cuando me entere lo quería matar, después me lo asignaron de compañero y lo tengo que tolerar- Respondió seria Sherry.

-Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte lo que paso entre nosotros es pasado tanto para él como para mí- La Redfield dijo calmada y con una sonrisa- Pero bueno tenemos que apurarnos que la junta es en media hora, ya después nos tomaremos un café y nos pondremos al día- Dijo Claire y la rubia asintió, ambas se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la BSAA. Al llegar subieron inmediatamente a la sala de juntas donde ya la mayoría estaba esperando.

-Hola- Saludo Sherry informalmente, sus más allegados se voltearon a verla con una gran sonrisa.

-Sherry- Chris fue el primero en acercarse a abrazarla- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vuelves a incorporarte?- La tomo de las manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, oye Chris ya deja los anabólicos- La rubia le toco el brazo y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Hola Sherry- Jill le dio un abrazo y le sonrió.

-Hola Jill, estas muy guapa, y tu también Becca, somos del club de las rubias- Sherry les sonrió.

-Sherry- Se escucho casi en un susurro, era Piers que iba entrando en la sala.

-Hola- La rubia le sonrió levemente y el chico procedió a abrazarla.

-Ellos…- Leon le dijo en voz baja a Claire.

-No sé, la verdad nadie está seguro de que eran, pero ten por seguro que se quieren- Respondió ella despreocupada.

-Bueno es un gusto verlos a todos pero necesito que iniciemos la junta de inmediato- Birkin se puso seria y todos se sentaron excepto Claire.

-La agente Birkin se encuentra aquí para hablar un asunto muy importante que su compañero el agente Burnside descubrió, él no nos acompaña hoy pero va a estar trabajando aquí junto con Sherry- Tras decir esto último la coloración en la cara de Chris cambio, además de que su mandíbula se tenso, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que ese bastardo regresara? Y que además su hermana estuviera diciendo que va a trabajar allí.

-Si eso es cierto, mi compañero Steve y yo nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo para planear la estrategia a seguir, este es un caso muy delicado, abran sus carpetas por favor, yo les voy a ir explicando- Las personas en la sala procedieron.- Desde hace masomenos tres meses el agente Burnside se ha estado infiltrando en una instalación localizada en Japón, allí hay gente que pertenecía a Umbrella, están desarrollando nuevas mutaciones del virus T, G y Verónica, ellos están trabajando con anticuerpos mas fuertes para el virus lo que provocaría más resistencia un sujeto infectado, además de que las malformaciones, la fuerza y la rapidez del infectado incrementaría, incrementando así la probabilidad de un contagio, ellos están teniendo éxito en sus experimentos, pero aun no están listos lo que nos da un margen de dos meses y medio aproximadamente para detenerlos, tenemos que planear una estrategia cuidadosa y efectiva ya que el propósito de ellos es atacar las sedes de la BSAA y empezaran con esta, así que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar de inmediato, pero reitero que la presencia del agente Burnside es importante ya que él tiene los detalles además de que conoce ampliamente las instalaciones.- Finalizo Sherry un tanto nerviosa ya que sabia los contras de que Steve se integrara nuevamente.

-Bueno pues yo pienso que has sido lo suficientemente clara y tenemos que empezar a planear la estrategia- Claire fue la primera en hablar.

-Exactamente, yo pienso que primero necesitamos conocer a fondo las instalaciones, así que creó una buena idea ir a conocerlas a fondo con el agente Burnside, así vamos a saber donde se encuentran las muestras, las rutas de escape, los protocolos que tenemos que tomar a la hora de atacar, así podremos planear la estrategia más a fondo así que sugiero esta misión se realice a mas tardar este viernes- Leon siguió después de Claire y hablo en el más profesional de los tonos, pero los ojos de Claire se agrandaron al escuchar que Leon había sugerido ir en una misión con Steve.

-Yo concuerdo con Kennedy, él y Burnside son ideales para esa misión, cuando regresen, basado en su reporte podemos idear el plan a seguir, además de que podemos saber que agentes están más calificados para esa misión- A Piers también le había caído muy mal la noticia de Steve, pero necesitaba pensar fríamente ya que el asunto era delicado.

-Mañana mismo quiero aquí a Burnside, necesito que se ponga de acuerdo con Kennedy, para mandarlos lo más pronto posible, ahora nuestro mayor aliado es el tiempo así que no nos vamos a dar el lujo de desaprovecharlo- Chris finalmente hablo y aunque su mandíbula seguía trabada y él estaba casi seguro de que del coraje le saldría una ulcera, no tenía tiempo para matar a Steve, ahora lo necesitaba y ya cuando todo esto terminara vería que pasaba.

-Entonces está decidido, mañana Steve se presentara aquí y pondremos en marcha la primera fase, Claire y yo estaremos con ellos y seremos su equipo de apoyo en caso de una complicación por lo cual estaremos en contacto con ellos- Sherry dijo y todos en la junta asintieron, la junta se dio por terminada.

-Leon, las cosas personales tienen que ir muy separadas del trabajo, y más ahora que vas a trabajar con Steve- Dijo Claire con severidad.

-Claire, no hay nada personal entre él y yo, eso es entre ustedes y a mí no me concierne lo que hubo porque ya no hay nada, esto es trabajo y yo soy un profesional- Leon respondió y casi sonaba ofendido, él tenía muy en cuenta lo que era Steve pero ahora lo más importante era salvarse así que trabajar con Steve no representaba ningún problema para él.

-Está bien Leon, te creo- Contesto la pelirroja y le regalo un beso al rubio.

A la hora de la comida bajaron a la cafetería de la BSAA, Claire, Sherry, Jill y Rebecca se sentaron en una mesa separada, habían acordado comer separadas de los hombres para ponerse al día.

-Claire porque no nos dijiste que él había regresado- Jill reprendió.

-Lo hice hoy, además no le den tanta importancia, si él regreso en por asuntos de trabajo, así que con lo que a mí respecta no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Respondió ella despreocupadamente.

-Yo se que si, ¿pero no crees que él quiera interponerse en tu relación?- Comento Sherry seria.

-Hey, rebobina, ¿Cuál relación?- Pregunto Rebecca extrañada.

-Yo, ya estoy viendo a Leon- Anuncio Claire con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow eso sí que es un notición, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- Jill añadió sonriéndole a Claire.

-Apenas empezamos el sábado, hoy tenía planeado contarles, pero parece que el mundo está en mi contra, ese mismo día regreso Steve, pero me quedo mas tranquila ahora que se los motivos de su regreso- La Redfield dijo aliviada.

-Mmm ya veo, pero en serio no crees que ya que esta aquí, cruce por la mente de Steve reconquistarte- Rebecca sonó preocupada.

-Probablemente, pero si lo intenta perderá su tiempo, pero no creo que lo haga, él me conoce muy bien y sabe que no regresare con él- Claire sonaba segura.

-Pues ojala tengas razón, ya bastante tenemos todos con tener que tolerarlo aquí por los próximos meses para que encima de eso se haga odiar más- Jill respondió, ella quería mucho a Claire y simplemente mencionar a Steve le enfermaba.

-Oye, y qué onda con lo de tu galán y Steve en una misión- Sherry menciono.

-No sé por qué Leon lo decidió pero esta hecho, espero todo salga bien, confió en que ambos sean lo suficientemente maduros y profesionales- Claire intento sonar despreocupada pero la realidad es que la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-La verdad yo confió en ambos, en este trabajo tenemos que pensar frio, y eso es lo que hizo Leon- Rebecca hablo seria.

-Pues espero que todo salga bien, ya veremos qué pasa mañana que llegue Steve- Claire dijo y después dio un suspiro, estos meses iban a ser largos y estresantes.

CONTUNUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Probablemente esperaban que Claire le hiciera muchas cosas a Steve pero recuerden que la indiferencia es la mejor manera de demostrar que ya olvidaste, así que no se enojen.

Bueno los veo en el sig cap COMENTEN pliiiz


	10. Trabajando juntos

Holaa bueno lo prometido es deuda y ahora si actualice a tiempo peerooo les aviso que en el siguiente capítulo si me tardare un poco mas, lo lamento pero mi vida es un desastre jaja bueno espero lo disfruten y como siempre agradeceré a esas bellas personas que dejan un review y también agradecer en general a TODOS los que leen mi historia.

**ReLeonClaire****: **Hola gracias por comentar y por leer mi historia jaja y bueno si quieres golpes entre ellos dos espera un poco jaja que bueno que te gusta, intente hacer algo diferente, bueno gracias.

**GeishaPax****: **gracias por tu review y no te preocupes es bueno saber que lees y mi historia que bueno que te gusta n.n

**Claire Kennedy: **jaja siempre me hace muy feliz leer tus comentarios, son muy divertidos y muy alentadores jaja y si bueno se queme tardo en actualizar pero sere lo mas puntual que pueda haha y si locos los que no juegan RE jaja que bien lo de tu cabello me encanta el color rojo jaja y no te preocupes yo tambn me fijo en Steve pero jamás cambiaria a Leon jaja u.u lamento lo de tu play, bueno espero que te guste y vayas a narnia jaja graciaaas.

**ana de argentina: **Holii gracias por dedicarle tu valioso tiempo a mis lokuras jaja y bueno siempre he creido que ser indiferente es mejor, que bueno que te guste y ojala disfrutes este cap.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES…**

**Capitulo 10: Trabajando juntos…**

El martes por la mañana Claire estaba saliendo de la ducha rápidamente, ya iba tarde para el trabajo pero la noche anterior Leon la había invitado al cine y la función termino a la una de la mañana, se coloco rápidamente su falda negra de tubo que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, su blusa rosa pastel y el saco que iba a juego con la falda. Tomo rápido su café y se dirigió rápidamente a su auto. Leon estaba en la recepción de la BSAA registrándose con Jessica, que convenientemente con él siempre se tardaba más de la cuenta.

-Buenos Días- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Leon y cuando este volteo se encontró con un chico castaño masomenos de su estatura.

-Buenos Días- Respondió Jessica que no perdió el tiempo para dedicarle a Steve una de esas sonrisas de resbalosa.

-Buenos Días soy…-Leon menciono y extendió la mano.

-Leon Kennedy- Interrumpió Steve y tomo la mano de Leon para darse un cordial saludo.

-Parece que todos me conocen antes de que me presente- Sonrió el rubio.

-Me gusta estar al tanto de mis compañeros así que ayer trate de ver si había nuevos rostros por aquí en la base de datos y solo apareciste tu- Steve se explico.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo Leon.

-Hola Leon, Steve- Sherry los saludo.

-Hey Sherry- Dijo Leon- ¿No sabes si ya viene Claire?- Pregunto.

-La verdad no, Steve vamos arriba, aquí son tan generosos y nos van a dar una oficina a cada uno- La rubia menciono emocionada.

-Claro, vamos, un placer Leon nos estamos viendo- Se despidió Steve.

-Seguro- Dijo el rubio, el tipo parecía agradable, pero demasiado para su gusto.

-Hola guapo- Claire dijo en el oído de él.

-Hola bella- Leon la saludo con un cálido abrazo y un beso.

-Oye tengo como 100 llamadas perdidas de Chris, ¿Le dijiste de nosotros?- Claire sonrió.

-Jajá si ayer antes de irnos lo vi en el estacionamiento- Dijo Leon.

-Jajá cuéntame todo- Respondió la pelirroja

_**Flashback…**_

_La mayoría de los que laboraban en la BSAA ya se habían retirado, el mayor de los hermanos Redfield estaba esperando a su esposa de pie al lado de su auto._

_-Hey Chris- Grito Leon._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió el castaño._

_-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto el rubio._

_-Si solo estoy esperando a Jill, pero esa mujer se tarda las mil horas- Se quejo Chris._

_-Mmm si mujeres, quien las entiende, oye hablando de mujeres tengo algo que decirte- Leon se quería aguantar la risa porque estaba seguro de que Chris no se esperaba lo que iba a decirle._

_-Con que no me vayas a decir que andas con Claire- Respondió el castaño con una media sonrisa ya que lo decía totalmente de broma pero cuando volteo a ver la expresión de Leon se quedo de piedra-Voy a hablar con Claire, ahora voy a contar hasta 10 y tú te vas a ir- Dijo Chris con los dientes y puños apretados._

_-A la orden cuñadito- Grito Leon que ya estaba cerca de su auto pero por el espejo lateral vio en seño fruncido de Chris._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Jajá voy a subir a verlo, de seguro ya está en su oficina- Dijo la pelirroja y se dirigió al ascensor.

Al llegar al piso de Chris en efecto ya había llegado, así que Claire se dispuso a poner su cara más seria, pero cuando se trataba de Chris y novios era imposible no reírte con las expresiones de Chris. Toco la puerta de madera que tenía una placa con el nombre de Chris, él le dio el paso desde adentro, cuando ella ingreso inmediatamente percibió el olor de la loción de su hermano, el la miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me contestas el teléfono?- Dijo él en tono de regaño.

-Ya no hagas dramas- Respondió Claire.

-Jajá dramas, yo hago dramas- Dijo en ese tono peligroso de entre broma e indignación que Chris usaba cuando ya estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria- Claro que se supone que haga dramas cuando mi hermana está saliendo con ese miembro fácil de Leon Kennedy y al parecer soy el último en enterarme- Dijo en un tono de voz alto.

-¿Acaso dijiste miembro fácil?- Claire reprimía la risa lo mas que podía- Esa es nueva, pero en fin, lamento que hayas sido el último en saber pero ya hermanito no hagas tanto drama que la verdad ya no estás en edad, mejor intenta querer a Leon y todos felices- Claire se acerco a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Bueno hoy tenemos un día ocupado así que me voy a trabajar- La pelirroja se retiro.

-Bah, nadie me respeta, mira que decirme viejo, si estoy bien bueno- Se dio ánimos el mayor de los Redfield y siguió con su trabajo.

Claire fue a su oficina y se topo con Sherry.

-Hola bella- Saludo animada la rubia.

-Hola rubiecita, ¿Qué haces por acá?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Voy a trabajar en este piso junto con Steve- Sherry pronuncio en un tono mas bajo el nombre del castaño.

-Ah ya veo, bueno dile por favor que los espero a ambos en mi oficina en 10 ok, necesitamos hablar todos- Respondió Claire y Sherry solo asintió, la pelirroja se dirigió a su oficina y pasados los 10 minutos tocaron su puerta.- Adelante- Dijo.

-Me dijo Sherry que nos querías aquí- Steve menciono, ese día vestía un pantalón negro que le quedaba un poco ajustado, camisa azul caro de botones y zapatos casuales.

-Sí, siéntate vamos a esperar a los demás- Dijo ella con cortesía.

-Claro, y ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunto él para llenar el incomodo silencio.

-Bien, ¿y a ti?- Claire devolvió la pregunta, y además percibió el olor de Steve era de esa loción que ella le había regalado en su primer año de novios y que él aparentemente seguía utilizando.

-No me quejo, estar en Europa ha sido bueno- Sonrió el castaño.

-Si bueno en Europa todo es mejor ¿no crees?- Claire también sonrió, se sentía raro tener esta conversación pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.

-Hola Claire, lo lamento fui por un café con Sherry- Se excuso Leon.

-Si no hay problema, vamos a empezar a ponernos de acuerdo- Dijo la Redfield.

Todos procedieron a tomar asiento y la mini reunión comenzó.

-Bueno creo que lo primero es que te enteres que vamos a estar en una misión juntos, tenemos que checar los detalles pero en teoría solo se trata de checar las instalaciones y buscar las muestras además de varias rutas de escape en caso de emergencia- Leon tomo la iniciativa en la junta.

-Sí, eso me parece perfecto, supongo que después de la misión se va a formar el plan de acción en base a nuestros resultados- El castaño sentía la incomodidad de Claire en el ambiente, probablemente ella pensaba que él mataría a Leon o algo parecido.

-En efecto eso es lo que va a proceder, como Sherry y yo somos sus compañeras me pareció lo más prudente ser su equipo de ayuda en caso de que algo saliera mal- Claire anuncio y Leon y Steve asintieron en muestra de acuerdo con la decisión.

-Bueno ahora solo faltaría preparar todo para que salgan cuanto antes- Sherry tomo la palabra.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron al unisonó los hombres.

-Bueno entonces mandare a que preparen todo y les aviso- Respondió la pelirroja dando por terminada la junta por lo que todos procedieron a salir.

-Hey Steve acompáñame a mi oficina, hay que ponernos de acuerdo- El rubio invito.

-Si Claro- Respondió el castaño y ambos se fueron.

-Uff eso si que debe ser incomodo mi alta amiga pelirroja- Sherry dijo a la vez que ponía su mano en el hombro de Claire.

-Hmmm no te niego que es raro, y que no me hace mucha gracia la presencia de Steve pero confió en el buen juicio de ambos- Claire respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero para ellos debe ser más raro, digo tu ex y tu actual en una misión juntos, además la amabilidad con la que se tratan da miedo jajá- La rubia comento haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera en seño.

-Muy cómica Birkin, pero bueno por el bien de todos espero que la misión salga bien- La Redfield respondió pensativa.

Los días pasaron rápido y las cosas ya estaban listas para que ambos hombres partieran, ambos se encontraban en la base recibiendo las últimas indicaciones.

-Cuídate mucho, te estaré esperando- Decía Claire a Leon a la vez que lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Claro hermosa, sabes que siempre regresare por ti, Te amo- Dijo el rubio y le dio a su chica un suave beso.

Steve observaba esta escena y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, tal vez si él no la hubiera engañado o si él la hubiera buscado mas, ella estaría preocupándose por él en vez de Leon, pero las cosas no eran así, ella se había olvidado de él.

-Buena suerte- Sherry lo saco de sus pensamientos y le dio un ligero abrazo, ella era la única que lo toleraba ya que ellos trabajaban juntos así que él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias nena- Steve respondió.

-Bueno hora de irse- Grito Chris.- Espero vuelvan con bien, Buena suerte- En realidad deseaba que Leon volviera con bien pero no sería profesional de su parte decirlo así que se comporto a la altura.

Ambos hombres subieron al helicóptero, Steve se sentó mientras Leon aun se despedía con la mano de su amada. Era irónico para Steve que Leon tuviera ahora exactamente todo lo que él había tenido alguna vez, el cariño de Claire, la confianza de Chris, amigos.

-Leon, el laboratorio al que vamos a ir pasa por una esterilización una vez a la semana, precisamente hoy, nuestra ventaja es que no va a haber nadie pero las medidas de seguridad van a estar aumentadas, te voy a dar un mapa, es sencillo ya que solo te indica donde hay cámaras, las demás medidas de seguridad como los láser etc. Las tendrás que esquivar solo- Steve dio indicaciones.

-Perfecto- Leon contesto y se dispuso a revisar el mapa.

-Mira Leon, sé que no te agrado pero llevemos esta misión lo más profesional posible- Steve menciono y le tendió la mano.

-Nunca mezclo lo personal y lo profesional- Fueron las palabras que le dedico el rubio y le apretó la mano en señal de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo- Steve dijo y en sus labios se formo una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Ambos hombres arribaron en un suburbio cerrado por reparaciones de la cuidad, pero la realidad es que debajo se encontraba el laboratorio.

-Genial, la única manera de entrar es por una alcantarilla- Leon se preguntaba por qué todos tenían que poner sus laboratorios debajo de las alcantarillas.

-Si bueno todos pensamos lo mismo- Steve respondió.- Pues entremos, vamos a sincronizar nuestros relojes, ya sabes hay que buscar la mayor cantidad de rutas de escape además de localizar los laboratorios clave, se supone que la misión debe ir sin ningún contratiempo pero nunca se sabe así que si estas en problemas llámame a través del comunicador- Dijo el castaño y le tendió la mano a Leon.

-De acuerdo- El rubio apretó su mano y procedieron a entrar.

Al haber ingresado ambos se separaron, Steve ya sabía a dónde ir mientras Leon se guiaba con el mapa que tenia. Después de una larga caminata Leon se encontró con la entrada a los laboratorios, todo eso le parecía ya tan familiar que hasta era enfermo para él. El lugar parecía un hospital, limpio y blanco, al final de pasillo había una cámara rotatoria, para él era fácil escabullirse siguió investigando hasta que se topo con una habitación la cual tenía un fuerte mecanismo de seguridad para ingresar, así que allí debería de haber algo importante. El rubio se dispuso a buscar la manera de entrar así que fue investigando diferentes habitaciones tratando de encontrar la llave o la manera de entrar. En su búsqueda se encontró con lo que parecía una sala de pruebas, había monitores y mucho papeleo.

-Proyecto Zeus- Leon leyó.- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- El rubio continuo leyendo el reporte cada vez mas asombrado.

El proyecto Zeus era el arma más letal a la que se podrían enfrentar si es que se lograra exitosamente, consistía en un sujeto parecido a Némesis pero con anticuerpos mejorados del virus, lo que lo haría más fuerte, veloz y resistente a cualquier ataque, además de que estaría dotado de inteligencia media. Si esa cosa se llegara a liberar la contaminación y devastación sería fatal para el mundo. Pero darle inteligencia a esa cosa era algo muy arriesgado para ellos así que en caso de alguna falla ellos tenían el antídoto para eliminarlo, eso era clave saber en donde se encontraba.

Steve por su parte se encontraba buscando los laboratorios clave, él tenía una tarjeta de acceso básica pero no le serviría para entrar así que necesitaba ir a las computadoras y reescribir los datos en su tarjeta, pero no era fácil, tenía que hackear el sistema para que no se dieran cuenta que lo hizo, así que se puso a trabajar, después de pasar los protocolos de seguridad, el resto era cosa fácil, después de haber terminado su matrimonio con Claire él se puso a trabajar muy duro para recobrar su posición de gran agente en la sede de Europa así que también se especializo en la computación para poder hacer las misiones un poco más simples. Ya estaba listo, se podría decir que tenía una tarjeta maestra lo que les haría la misión mucho más sencilla. Se dispuso a comunicarle esto a Leon.

-Kennedy, ¿En donde estas?- Pregunto el castaño a través del comunicador.

-En el piso de pruebas, necesito que vengas, hay algo que tienes que ver- Se escucho la voz de Leon al otro lado.

-Seguro, no te muevas voy para allá- Respondió Steve.

Leon seguía leyendo el papeleo y según los registros médicos del proyecto Zeus todo marchaba a la perfección, lo cual era aun más aterrador. El rubio escucho pasos detrás de él y de inmediato desenfundo su arma y apunto sin titubear.

-Tranquilo solo soy yo- Steve dijo.

-Lo lamento, bueno ahora tienes que leer esto- Leon extendió el papeleo.

A medida que Steve iba leyendo, sus ojos se agrandaban mas, él no se podía imaginar cuan enferma tenía que estar una persona para crear a una cosa así, pero tenían que ser positivos ellos estaban un paso adelante así que todo iba a estar bien.

-Bueno vamos a sacar copia a estos papeles, y después vamos los laboratorios, reescribí los datos en la tarjeta que tengo así que podemos entrar a cualquier lugar en esta instalación, además congele la imagen en la cámara de los elevadores para poder llegar más rápido sin que se den cuenta- El castaño menciono y el rubio asintió.

Ambos hombres subieron al elevador y se dirigían un piso abajo ya que al ser subterráneas las instalaciones, todo lo importante estaba abajo.

Mientras tanto en la BSAA Claire y Sherry estaban sentadas frente a los monitores, registrando la ubicación de sus compañeros y atentas a cualquier señal de auxilio.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Sherry pregunto.

-No, Leon es el mejor en lo que hace y Steve bueno honestamente me da lo mismo- Respondió con honestidad la pelirroja.

-Si he escuchado mucho acerca de Leon, y por lo que dicen es toda una joyita, digo es inteligente, ágil, fuerte, experto en el manejo de cualquier arma, bueno en resumen es un sobreviviente por naturaleza y además esta buenísimo- Comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién esta buenísimo?- Sherry escucho la voz de el guapo Piers detrás de ella.

-Tú, le comentaba a Claire que te pusiste buenísimo en este tiempo que no nos vimos- Sherry le dijo pícaramente a Piers.

-¿Es cierto eso Claire?- Pregunto el chico desconfiado.

-Por supuesto que sí- La Redfield sonrió.

-Oye cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se están tomando todos eso de que Steve está en la pandilla otra vez?- Tras las palabras de la rubia la mandíbula del chico Nivans se tenso, Claire era su mejor amiga y simplemente no soportaba a Burnside después de lo que le había hecho.

-Que ese idiota haga lo que tenga que hacer y que se regrese por donde vino, aquí nadie lo quiere- Del coraje Piers escupió las palabras con veneno.

-Whoa tranquilo vaquero, a mi honestamente no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Steve, lo necesitamos aquí, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no significa que tengamos que entablar algún tipo de relación, a mi me basta con tratarlo para lo necesario y ya, y bueno Chris por su parte está haciendo uso de esas clases de manejo de la ira a las que Jill lo mando después que se casaron- Dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

-Que bien amiga, lo que menos quería es que Steve viniera a perturbar tu vida, pero tú eres Claire a ti nada te perturba- Sherry menciono emocionada, ella admiraba mucho a Claire desde que la conoció había tenido un carácter fuerte y determinado, nunca nada la derribaba y detrás de ese carácter fuerte siempre tenía una sonrisa y un consejo para quien lo necesitara.

-Ay mi Sherry ya te extrañaba- La pelirroja abrazo a Sherry.

Mientras tanto Leon y Steve habían localizado un mapa en una caja fuerte en uno de los laboratorios, era perfecto ya que estaban marcadas todas las rutas de escape e incluso algunos atajos para llegar más rápido, además de que tenían perfectamente ubicados los laboratorios, la misión estaba completa solo tenían que regresar por donde entraron, así que ambos se dirigieron nuevamente al elevador.

-Todo salió perfecto- Leon menciono.

-Sí, ahora tenemos que convocar a una junta cuando lleguemos para comunicarles lo que descubriste, yo creo que si nos organizamos bien, en un mes podremos venir a destruir este lugar- Steve dijo.

-¿En dónde estará el proyecto Zeus?- Se cuestiono en voz alta el rubio.

-Honestamente no sé y no quisiera encontrármelo- Steve respondió con cara de asco, ya casi se imaginaba la mutación repugnante que iba a ser ese sujeto.

Protocolo de desinfección fase dos.

Fue lo que ambos hombres escucharon de una voz computarizada y al siguiente instante el elevador se detuvo.

-Demonios vámonos por las escaleras de emergencia- Leon dijo.

Steve hizo un escalón con las manos a Leon para que saliera por la puerta que se encontraba en el techo del elevador, posteriormente el salió. Ambos estaban subiendo y estaban a unos 7 metros de llegar al siguiente piso cuando se escucho de la misma voz computarizada.

Encendiendo laser Secuencia Uno.

-Demonios, Leon sube más rápido, los laser van en secuencia y pasan por aquí necesitamos subir por lo menos dos metros más, después se apagan en esta sección y pasan por arriba así que bajamos y los evitamos- El castaño dijo a la vez que subía más rápido.

-De acuerdo- Leon escalo más rápido y llegaron al punto a salvo.

Encendiendo laser Secuencia Dos.

Steve y Leon bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero uno de los laser estaba por alcanzar a Leon, él en un acto de salvarse se lanzo hacia abajo y solo alcanzo a agarrarse del pie de Steve.

-Extiende tu mano para que pueda subir- Leon menciono. Aun faltaba mucho para que cayera en el elevador y si la caída no lo mataba si lo dejaría seriamente herido. Con Leon fuera del radar Steve probablemente podría recuperar lo que es suyo.- Anda dame la mano- Grito el rubio.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Creen que Steve dejara caer al sexy Leon? Léanlo en el sig cap y PLZ COMENTEN los quieero


	11. Mision

Hola gente bonita de fanfiction que lee mi historia, bueno como ya saben actualizo cada dos semanas en domingo, y probablemente estos capítulos de misión les aburran un poco pero son necesarios ya el que sigue es el ultimo de misión. Bueno agradezco rápido a las personas que dejan sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, las personas que siguen y que tienen la historia en favoritos gracias de verdad. Bueno los dejo porque me estoy robando el internet.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom.

**SEDUCCION GAMES.**

**Capitulo 11: La misión…**

Por la mente de Leon pasaban muchas cosas, honestamente creía que el muy maldito de Steve lo iba a dejar caer para quedarse con su Claire.

-Anda dame la mano- Grito el rubio.

Steve se inclino hacia abajo y extendió su mano, lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo ayudo a volver a agarrarse de la escalera.

-Avisa si te vas a aventar- Dijo Steve.

-Un buen agente siempre tiene buenos reflejos- Fue la sutil respuesta de Leon.

La desinfección había concluido y ambos agentes estaban saliendo de las instalaciones, con mucha información y todo lo que necesitaban para ejecutar la destrucción de ese laboratorio.

-Claire ¿me copias?- Leon que ya estaba a bordo del helicóptero dijo mediante el comunicador.

-Fuerte y claro- Respondió ella.

-Todo salió según lo planeado, Burnside y yo vamos para allá, necesitamos que le avises a todos que mañana a primera hora tendremos una junta- Respondió el rubio.

-Ok, me alegro que todo saliera bien- Dijo la pelirroja y corto comunicación.

En el helicóptero había un silencio sepulcral, Leon era muy observador por lo que se dio cuenta de que de vez en cuando Steve soltaba una sonrisa de lado, al rubio no le agradaba ese tipo, y no era por mentalidad de novio psicópata, solo que no era de esas personas que se veían confiables, a él nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Steve no había regresado solo por el bien de la humanidad, algo quería pero si era a Claire, Leon le dejaría en claro que y era terreno suyo y nadie se la quitaría.

Steve era muy intuitivo, sabía que probablemente Leon estaba haciendo un análisis o preguntándose mil y un cosas de él, pero honestamente le daba igual, Leon era un tipo muy confiado rayando en lo arrogante, esa era su debilidad, pero también estaba lleno de fortalezas, no era un rival fácil, si Steve veía a Leon como su rival, él quería recuperar a Claire, pero hasta ahora las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, pero algo tenía que pasar, no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas para ellos dos.

Aquellas observaciones por parte de ambos hombres les tomaron todo el viaje, ya estaban llegando a la base de la BSAA, aterrizaron y Leon bajo tan rápido que ni lo vieron, se dirigió a su Claire que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y una cara de alivio. Era la primera vez que Leon se iba solo a una misión, y aunque la misión era relativamente simple, Claire estuvo muy preocupada.

-¿Estas lastimado?- Pregunto la chica después de darle un cálido beso a él.

-No, todo está bien- Dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Bueno vámonos a mi casa, te preparare la cena- La pelirroja dijo en tono amoroso y después de que Leon saludara a todos se retiraron juntos.

Steve por su parte solo se dedico a observar todo, aparentemente Claire si lo había olvidado pero eso le daba igual él la iba a conseguir de regreso aunque para ello tuviera que sacar a Leon de la jugada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Claire, Leon se daba una ducha rápida mientras ella le preparaba la cena.

-Leon ¿Quieres arroz?- Grito Claire desde la cocina.

-Si por favor- Contesto él.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, compartiendo anécdotas como casi siempre hacían mientras cenaban.

-Y entonces de repente soltaron sus hachas, empezaron a murmurar cosas y se fueron, y pues yo creí que iban a jugar bingo jajá- Para Leon haber sobrevivido a España era algo de lo que se sentía muy orgulloso, en ese lugar lo pusieron a prueba de todas las formas posibles y haber salido entero era una verdadera hazaña.

-Jajá eres la única persona que conozco que se le ocurren esas cosas en esos momentos- Comento la pelirroja, Leon tenía una peculiar forma de bromear cuando se encontraba en situaciones riesgosas.

-Bueno pues yo que iba a saber que rezaban, cuando regrese de España cada que tocaban mi puerta creía que era un ganado que me iba a predicar jajá- Respondió el rubio a forma de burla.

-Jajá pues Amen- Rio la pelirroja.

Después de cenar ambos estaban ya cansados por lo que querían tomar una larga siesta.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- Inquirió Claire.

-Si tú quieres- Respondió Leon.

-Sí, ya es tarde y además te extrañe- La Redfield abrazo al agente y se dirigieron a dormir a la habitación. Ambos reposaban acostados pero aun no se dormían.

-Claire mañana tiene que haber una junta, no quiero hablar de ello ahora pero es importante- Dijo con tono serio Leon.

-Si claro, ¿Leon todo fue bien en la misión? ¿Me refiero a Steve y tú?- Pregunto ella.

-Bueno tenias razón al decirme que es igual de directo que tu, él sabe que no me agrada pero ni él ni yo mezclamos las cosas que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra- Respondió en rubio mientras acariciaba la lacia cabellera de Claire.

-Si bueno eso me alegra, Steve no es la persona más confiable del mundo pero esperaba que en su pequeña cabeza cupiera la cordura y no saliera mal la misión, Leon no quiero sonar psicópata pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Claire.

-Claro hermosa- Respondió el chico.

-¿Estás seguro que ya te olvidaste de Ada?- Fue la pregunta de Claire.

-Por supuesto que sí, ella fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero ese es un capitulo que ya está cerrado, ni loco cambiaria todo esto que tenemos por ella, y ¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Cuestiono el agente.

-Bueno a donde hay virus nuevos, hay Ada Wong y no me sorprendería que te toparas con ella en una misión- Respondió tranquilamente la Redfield.

-¿Te has topado con ella alguna vez?- Pregunto Leon.

-Jajá un par- Dijo Claire- Pero bueno ya hay que dormir que mañana será un día agitado, Buenas noches Kennedy- La pelirroja le dio un largo beso a Leon y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

El día siguiente en la BSAA ya estaban sentados todos en la sala de juntas mientras Steve y Leon ordenaban sus ideas para exponer lo que descubrieron.

-Bueno Burnside y yo convocamos esta junta para darles el reporte de la misión que acabamos de realizar- Inicio Leon.

-Bueno tenemos otra ventaja que añadir, en la misión reescribí los datos en la tarjeta que tenia así que tenemos acceso a todas las salas en el laboratorio, además de tener cubiertas todas las rutas de escape en caso de complicaciones, así que creo que con esto podemos empezar a planear de destrucción del lugar lo más pronto posible- Expuso el castaño.

-Pero tenemos un grave problema, abran sus cuadernos, yo les voy a ir explicando lo que encontré, en una de las salas había un reporte de un proyecto nombrado Zeus, aparentemente es una especie de mutación parecida al proyecto Némesis, con inteligencia media lo cual es el más grave de nuestros problemas, además que con los nuevos anticuerpos seria el doble de fuerte y de rápido que el Némesis original, según los reportes todo está marchando perfectamente por lo cual tenemos que estar preparados- Al terminar de decir esto la cara de Jill se tenso, haber tenido que combatir a Némesis había sido algo sumamente difícil tanto física como emocionalmente, y ahora escuchar que estaban creando algo más fuerte, la estremecía.

-Bueno pero eso sería como una arma de doble filo, si ellos están dándole inteligencia a una BOW puede que se torne en contra de ellos, así que tienen que tener la manera de eliminarla en caso de esa posible complicación- Dijo Claire.

-En eso estás en lo correcto Claire, ellos están diseñando un arma especial, no tenemos los detalles de cómo funciona pero por esa razón tenemos que eliminar el laboratorio antes de que todas las muestras de virus estén completas y antes de que se complete la mutación del proyecto Zeus, así no tendremos que enfrentarlo, arriesgándonos a perder hombres- Steve respondió.

-Entonces tenemos que idear el plan de ataque ya, necesitamos conseguir varias muestras del virus y antivirus, además de toda la información necesaria, con eso me refiero a nombres y otras posibles instalaciones clandestinas, además de eso vamos a colocar explosivos a lo largo de las instalaciones para que no que rastro, esto tiene que estar listo la próxima semana a mas tardar- Chris hablo.

-Entonces tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ya, hay que conseguir municiones y explosivos además de saber quién va a ir a la misión- Comento Leon.

-Yo creo que lo más conveniente es que vuelvan a ir Steve y Leon con sus respectivas compañeras- Jill menciono.

-Si yo creo que nosotras debemos ir con ellos y ustedes deben quedarse aquí por si ellos sospechan o quieren atacar la sede, debemos estar preparados para todos los escenarios, si nosotros vamos a la misión, tendremos agentes fuertes en la misión y agentes fuertes que queden aquí- Sherry intervino.

-Entonces está decidido, yo me encargare de conseguir las municiones y los explosivos, los agentes de campo pónganse a entrenar de inmediato- Chris indico, los demás procedieron a abandonar la sala pero él se quedo pensativo, desde que habían perdido a sus padres, él se prometió que cuidaría de Claire, y maldecía el día en el que no le conto en donde se encontraba, si tan solo le hubiera dicho ella no estaría involucrada en esto, y un recuerdo acudió a su memoria.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Después de encontrarse con Chris, Claire estaba muy feliz, su hermano era lo único que le quedaba y por nada del mundo estaría dispuesta a perderlo, el no saber en donde se encontraba la había tenido más angustiada que un montón de fenómenos tratando de matarla._

_-Claire qué demonios, te metiste en terreno peligroso, ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo pasarte?- La voz masculina de Chris se hizo escuchar._

_-Te podría decir lo mismo hermanito- Refuto ella._

_-Maldición Claire, sabes que no es lo mismo yo tome un entrenamiento, yo me sometí a muchas cosas y ni aun así estuve del todo preparado para algo como esto, tu eres una mocosa, la herida más grave que has tenido es cuando te caíste de tu estúpida motocicleta- Respondió enojado el mayor de los hermanos._

_-Si si ya sé que tu eres el gran Chris, que todo lo puedes y todo lo sabes, y yo solo soy Claire la hermanita de Chris, pero aun sin entrenarme, aun sin someterme a nada solo a las estúpidas caídas en mi moto, aun así salí ganadora, y aun así no me detuve para buscarte estúpido desconsiderado, pero te voy a demostrar Christopher que voy a ser mejor cada día, y me voy a dedicar a terminar con esos locos- La determinación había sido siempre una cualidad en la pelirroja pero la manera en la que pronuncio esas palabras dejo callado a Chris pero no por no saber que responder, sino porque sabía que su hermana iba a cumplir sus palabras y eso le preocupaba._

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Chris se levanto vio una nota en su mesa._

"_No me esperes, voy a estar ocupada… Claire"_

_-Y ahora qué demonios va a hacer esta loca- Se dijo para sí mismo el castaño._

_En la noche Chris ya estaba hecho una furia, una nota no era suficiente razón para ausentarse todo el maldito día. Fue a servirse un vaso de agua cuando escucho que la puerta del apartamento se abría, al voltear vio a su hermana, con ropa deportiva y bañada en sudor._

_-¿De dónde diablos vienes?- Pregunto Chris enojado._

_-De mi nuevo trabajo de Stripper- Respondió Claire, pero al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano solo soltó una risa- Que humor te cargas, vengo del gimnasio, de mis clases de karate y de mis clases de tiro- La cara de enojo de Chris se torno en una de confusión._

_-Y ahora te sientes Elektra o qué diablos- Dijo Chris con sarcasmo._

_-Pues claro, de hecho solo vengo a cambiarme voy a ir a combatir el crimen de la cuidad, mi disfraz tiene tanga- Respondió la pelirroja igual de sarcástica que su hermano._

_-Ya déjate de estupideces y dime para que te inscribiste a esas clases, tienes buena figura, te enseñe defensa personal y también te enseñe a tirar- El mayor de los Redfield menciono._

_-Gracias por lo de mi figura, me enseñaste lo básico de defensa y de tiro, y con eso mi querido hermano no voy a acabar con esos locos- Contesto Claire._

_-Con un demonio Claire, aléjate de eso- Dijo él entre enojado y preocupado._

_-¿Tú te vas a alejar?- La pelirroja pregunto y su hermano solo guardo silencio- Entonces yo tampoco-._

_-Está bien, haz tu maleta, desde mañana vas a entrenar conmigo pero no en un mísero gimnasio, vamos a entrenar de verdad, y trae a Burnside- Fueron las palabras que menciono Chris y después se retiro._

_En la cara de Claire se formo una sonrisa. Desde el primer entrenamiento Chris se dio cuenta que su hermana ere especial, que estaba determinada a ser la mejor y lo conseguiría._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

En la cara de Chris se formo una sonrisa, sabía que su hermana era la mejor, pero aun así no le dejaba de preocupar que se enfrentara a algo como esto.

-Calma cariño, sabes que ella saldrá bien de todo esto, y sabes que Leon daría su vida por protegerla- Jill susurro en su oído y le dio un reconfortante abrazo a su esposo.

-Te amo Jill, vamos a trabajar-El Redfield sonrió.

-A la orden Capitán- La rubia hizo un saludo militar y se fue.

Mientras tanto en el piso de pruebas Claire, Leon, Sherry y Steve, estaban haciendo un simulacro de laser. Necesitaban entrenar duramente si querían llevar la misión sin contratiempos. Todos hacían un excelente trabajo, la más inexperta era Sherry pero aun así su excelente condición física y sus habilidades la hacían fenomenal.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta que anocheció, y así lo hicieron los días que siguieron, se prepararon física y mentalmente, y ahora solo faltaba un día para la misión. Claire y Leon se encontraban en el departamento de Leon en su habitación.

-Tu ropa que usas en las misiones es sexy- Dijo el rubio.

-Jajá agradécele a Jill, una vez la vi con ese traje y le pregunte si era cómodo, me dijo que si y que aparte la ayudaba a mantenerse a una buena temperatura, además de que es más resistente- Comento la pelirroja.

-Bueno pues será el sereno, pero tu trasero luce muy bien- Respondió el rubio.

-Jajá eres tan desagradable Leon- La pelirroja le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo.

-Y tu eres muy hermosa- El rubio la tomo del brazo y la beso ligeramente.- Te amo ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo- Claire respondió.

La pelirroja se abrazo del cuello del rubio y comenzó a besarlo ligeramente, él la tomo por su estrecha cintura y la apretó ligeramente, ella descendió hasta el cuello de Leon dejando besos a su paso, él dejo salir un pequeño gemido a causa de las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como aceptando lo que estaba por venir, hasta ese momento no habían tenido relaciones, ambos querían que fuera algo espontaneo, y hasta ese día no se había dado el momento, peo ahora estaban ambos allí, quemándose por dentro, simplemente tenía que pasar. Leon se acerco mas a la pelirroja, ella puso sus manos en la cadera de él donde se encontraban los bordes de su playera y lentamente le saco la camisa al rubio, por un momento se quedo admirando el torso de Leon, entonces él comenzó a desabrochar la blusa rojinegra de Claire y con cada botón que desabrochaba el que se admiraba era él, el cuerpo de la pelirroja era más de lo que Leon podía pedir, simplemente era perfecto para él. Claire era egocéntrica y al ver cómo era admirada soltó una sonrisa de lado y procedió a besar a su hombre con pasión, Leon le respondió de igual manera comenzó a besar su cuello hasta descender a sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por el sujetador, la beso por encima de la tela y siguió hasta llegar a su abdomen, Claire solo se dedico a disfrutar las placenteras sensaciones provocadas por Leon que estaba literalmente hincado ante ella, él se levanto y ella procedió a desabrochar el botón en el pantalón de Leon, la gravedad actuó dejando la prenda en el piso, Leon termino de quitarse la prenda y por sus pasadas experiencias esperaba ver a Claire con cara de sorpresa pero ella solo levanto la ceja y medio sonrió, Claire lo empujo sobre la cama obligándolo a sentarse, ella se sentó encima de él y comenzaron a besarse, La lengua de Leon comenzó a explorar en la de Claire profundizando el beso, mientras las manos de Claire divagaban por el cabello de Leon, las de él recorrían suavemente su cintura y su espalda, cuando se encontró con el broche del sujetador lo desabrocho y tiro la prenda dejando a su merced los muy bien formados pechos de Claire, al parecer el sorprendido era él, después de todo, pero al final no importaba, mientras Leon se deleitaba tocando los senos de Claire, ella besaba suavemente su cuello y se movía rítmicamente encima de él, provocando la excitación del rubio, el cual hábilmente desabrocho el botón en los shorts de mezclilla de Claire, ella se levanto para poder quitarse la prenda y dejar ver su sensual lencería negra, el rubio solo trago saliva al ver así a la pelirroja, desde el momento en que la conoció deseo verla y tenerla así, pero ahora que realmente estaba pasando las sensaciones eran maravillosas, Claire se tendió sobre la cama y Leon se posiciono encima de ella, la intimidad de ella rozaba con la de él, y el simple hecho causaba en ambos descargas eléctricas, ambos se besaban y tocaban frenéticamente, el placer los dominaba a ambos transportándolos a un lugar sensacional, él se dio cuenta que ella estaba lista para recibirlo y él no podía esperar para tomarla, así que suavemente retiro la lencería en la pelirroja y ella hizo lo propio con los bóxers de él, ya nada les impedía fundirse en un solo ser y así sucedió, él la tomo suavemente provocando una ola de placer en ambos, sintiendo sensaciones que nunca habían sentido, los movimientos por parte de él se hicieron mas rápidos mientras ella solo disfrutaba las sensaciones que eso le provocaba, el sudor caía de la frente de Leon y se fusionaba con el sudor en el cuello de Claire, ella arañaba su espalda mientras él se sujetaba con fuerza de sus caderas.

-Te amo Claire- Dijo entre jadeos el rubio.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Contesto ella con voz entrecortada.

Ella tomo con fuerza el cuello del rubio, él incremento la velocidad en los movimientos aumentando así el placer en ambos, ella estaba llegando al éxtasis y arañaba con más fuerza su espalda y su cuello sin poder contenerse, estas acciones lo excitaban mas haciéndolo llegar al clímax, él soltó un fuerte gemido y dio fin al acto, dejo caer con suavidad su cuerpo encima de ella, Claire lo recibió en su pecho acariciando su cabello mojado a causa del sudor, y así simplemente se quedaron en silencio, después de esto las palabras sobraban, y así consumando el amor que se tenían se quedaron dormidos.

El olor a café se coló por las fosas nasales del rubio obligándolo a abrir los ojos, se levanto de la cama colocándose su ropa interior y salió a la sala, y la vio con su rojiza cabellera desordenada usando solo una camisa de él, bailando una canción pop y preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Pronuncio Leon en el oído de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Buenos días- Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y le regalaba un dulce beso en los labios al rubio.

-Vamos tarde para la BSAA- Dijo Leon.

-Ya hable con Chris, le dije que estaríamos allí a las 11, partimos a la misión a las 12 en punto, así que tenemos tiempo para prepararnos- Respondió la Redfield.

-Perfecto, y que desayunaremos- Dijo el agente.

-Bueno como eres pobre y me dio flojera salir, hice hot cakes, café, omelette y algo de fruta- Contesto Claire mientras le servía café a Leon.

-Jajá pobre si como no, solo me da flojera hacer la compra, y además la cajera del súper me mira perturbadoramente y tiene como 60- Leon hizo una cara de perturbación de solo recordar a la señora.

-Jajaja que horror- La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Ya lista para la misión?- Cuestiono el agente.

-Yo nací lista Leon- Dijo arrogante la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te soportas? Eres una pesada- Respondió el rubio.

-Jajá pero así me amas- Contesto Claire.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y se ducharon, mientras Leon se duchaba noto que le ardía la espalda, al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de los arañazos en su espalda y en la parte posterior de su cuello y solo sonrió, definitivamente había pasado una noche estupenda. Termino de ducharse y se cambio en el baño, usaba una playera negra de licra manga corta como en España, y unos Jeans estilo militar de color negro, botas, y una chaqueta de cuero.

Claire también se encontraba cambiándose, usaba un traje completo negro con franjas rojas a los lados, el traje se entallaba a su cuerpo y como calzado usaba una botas de piso antiderrapantes que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, así vestía usualmente cuando iba a las misiones, se recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo alta, y su flequillo caía sobre su frente poco arriba de sus ojos.

-Te ves bien- Dijo Leon que apenas iba entrando a la habitación, con su cabello rubio mojado.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Acaso vamos a una misión o a una pasarela?- Contesto en tono sarcástico la pelirroja.

-Jajá encajamos bien en las dos- Respondió el rubio mientras terminaba de secarse en cabello.

Ambos terminaron, y partieron rumbo a la BSAA, al llegar subieron al helipuerto donde ya estaban todos.

-Claire, prepárense, tomen sus cintos, sus armas, todo- Dijo Jill.

-Claro ¿Dónde está Chris?- Pregunto.

-Con el Chofer, afinando detalles, toma tu comunicador, cualquier complicación avísanos- Comento la rubia.

En las caras de todos se denotaba cierta preocupación, la misión no era sencilla y lo sabían, solo quedaba confiar en las capacidades de cada uno de los agentes que irían. Claire puso su cinto alrededor de su cintura, y de sus piernas. Leon al igual se preparo, Sherry y Steve ya estaban listos.

-Bueno saben que tiene que traer las muestras del virus, los reportes, y datos de cualquier funcionario de allí, además de que deben destruir el laboratorio- Chris se hizo escuchar y los cuatro asintieron.- Manténganse a salvo- Menciono, seguido abrazo a su hermana, le dio un ligero abrazo a Leon, lo mismo a Sherry y la mano a Steve.

Los demás comenzaron a despedirse, los cuatro agentes ingresaron al helicóptero y partieron. Durante el viaje nadie hablo mucho, Leon y Claire se dedicaron a mirar el mapa, Steve durmió y Sherry revisaba las municiones y los explosivos. Aterrizaron en un edificio abandonado aledaño a las instalaciones. Claire se armo con dos 9mm en el cinto de su cadera, una magnum en el cinto de su pierna derecha, y una escopeta en su espalda. Leon tomo una metralleta, una magnum y 5 granadas. Steve tomo una escopeta, una metralleta y 3 granadas. Sherry tomo las mismas armas que Claire. Todos encendieron sus comunicadores. La misión comenzaba.

CONTINUARA…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno la verdad en mi vida había escribido algo hot y no sé cómo hacerlo así que perdonen si no les gusta, pero de verdad hice lo mejor que pude. Dejen reviews n.n


	12. Ada Wong

Hola, bueno primero que nada no he podido actualizar ya que estoy en evaluaciones en la escuela y he estado ocupadísima por ello actualizo entre semana y no en domingo como siempre, además de que ya casi no leen mi historia y no comentan por lo cual la terminare más rápido, probablemente en dos o 3 capítulos más.

Bueno agradeceré reviews

**anamariaeugenia****: **Hola hermosa, gracias, fue algo difícil de escribir pero en fin, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano todo se sabe jaja, bueno espero disfrutes este cap.

**ReLeonClaire****:** jaja si Steve no es tan malvado jaja Xd gracias, que bueno que te gusto y ojala te guste este capi.

**MGCT94****: **Gracias n.n, Intentare mejorar.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias n.n.

**Claire Kennedy: **Jajá que nos podíamos esperar de Leon jaja xD, que bueno que te gusto hago lo mejor que puedo, yo AMO tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa n.n. Bueno no hice exactamente lo que pediste de Steve y Claire se separaran de Leon Sherry pero algo hay de eso. Gracias me halagas en serio aunque no puedas ser mi madre jaja xD, si Gohan mi padre jaja que padre tan Pro tengo xD Si ya vi DBZ la batalla de los dioses y ame el baile del bingo jaja xD, Tu eres fenomenal n.n Gracias y ojala te guste el capi.

Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom

**SEDUCCION GAMES **

**Capitulo 12: Ada Wong.**

-La primer tarea es colocar los explosivos, cada quien tomara su ruta, cuando estén listos nos comunicaremos con nuestro compañero para encontrarnos, cuando estemos en parejas nos comunicamos con ustedes- Leon indico.

-De acuerdo- Steve dijo-

Todos ingresaron a la alcantarilla por la que entrarían, tomaron diferentes rutas los cuatro, el laboratorio estaba completamente desierto puesto que era de madrugada. Claire estaba en uno de los conductos de ventilación colocando los explosivos.

-Leon, ¿me copias?, ya termine de colocar los explosivos, te veo en el ala B- Dijo la pelirroja a través del comunicador.

-De acuerdo, yo aun no termino, pero te veo allí- Fue lo que escucho del otro lado la Redfield.

Claire se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ala B, mientras esperaba a Leon, un olor a putrefacción el cual ella conocía de memoria llego a su nariz, se dio la media vuelta y vio a lo que fuera una doctora convertida en zombie, la cual se dirigía a una considerable velocidad hacia ella. Claire la esquivo y le disparo justo en medio de la frente, el zombie cayó al piso pero continúo arrastrándose rápidamente hacia Claire, ella le dio tres disparos más en la cabeza y finalmente murió.

-¿Por qué demonios una doctora estaría infectada?- Se pregunto para sí misma la pelirroja.

-Claire ¿Estás bien?- Leon la sorprendió.

-Sí, aquí esta nuestro primer regalo de la noche, Steve y Sherry tenían razón, le tuve que dar 3 disparos en la cabeza, así que más nos vale no encontrarnos con muchos infectados, si no queremos quedarnos sin municiones- Comento la pelirroja.- Burnside, Leon y yo estamos juntos en el ala B- Dijo Claire a través del comunicador.

-Sherry y yo estamos en el ala D, vamos a dirigirnos a los registros para sacar la información, Kennedy y Tú vayan por las muestras- Steve dijo.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Claire.

-Vamos- Dijo Leon.

Ambos se dirigieron a los laboratorios para sacar las muestras, era extraño que solo hubieran encontrado a una persona infectada, si se suponía que con el nuevo virus, el riesgo de infección era mayor.

-Burnside, ya estamos en el laboratorio, necesitamos la clave de acceso- Leon dijo.

-De acuerdo, la clave e 7- Respondió Steve.

-Gracias- Dijo el Rubio.

Ambos ingresaron al laboratorio y en una maleta especial que llevaban metieron las muestras del virus y antivirus que allí había.

-Sherry, Leon y yo tenemos las muestras del virus, vamos al punto de encuentro, cuando estén listos encuéntrenos allá- Claire hablo.

-Copiado, cualquier contratiempo avísenos- La rubia dijo y corto comunicación.

Leon y Claire se dirigían al punto de encuentro iban a la mitad del camino, pero escucharon un ruido proveniente de adentro de una sala, la puerta no estaba mecanizada por lo cual Claire la abrió con una patada, entraron y se encontraron con un escenario espeluznante, alrededor de 100 cuerpos en estado de putrefacción se encontraban allí, lo cual indicaba que se habían infectado, pero algo demasiado poderoso se había encargado de ellos.

-Está aquí- Leon susurro.

-¿En dónde?- Pregunto Claire con un tono de voz bajo.

-No exactamente aquí pero esta suelto- Dijo el rubio.

-Salgamos de aquí, y avisémosle a Steve y Sherry- Indico la Pelirroja.

Ambos salieron de esa sala y le comunicaron a Steve y Sherry sus hallazgos.

-Si hacemos explotar el lugar, no estamos seguros si lo matara y podemos poner en riesgo a toda la cuidad- Steve menciono.

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo, necesitamos encontrar el arma que diseñaron para acabar con él- Leon secundo.

-De acuerdo, todos los archivos están en mi mini laptop, Steve y yo vamos a ir a buscar al grandulón, ustedes llévense la laptop para que encuentren la sala- Sherry hablo y los demás asintieron.

Claire y Leon buscaron rápidamente en donde se encontraba el "arma", el laboratorio entero se sentía siniestro, el hecho de saber que el proyecto Zeus estaba completado y además estaba deambulando por allí, hacía sentir un tanto nerviosos a Leon y Claire, sin ningún contratiempo encontraron la sala donde se suponía debía estar el arma, al entrar se encontraron con lo que parecía eran tanques de guerra.

-Y ahora ¿Qué demonios?- Claire manifestó.

-Bueno pues no tengo la más mínima idea- Leon respondió.

-Según estos papeles, la cosa se tiene que poner en el centro y los "tanques" deben ser accionados simultáneamente- La Redfield menciono.

-¿Tan fácil?, yo creí que solo iba a usar el cuchillo- Bufo Leon en tono sarcástico.

-Jajá cállate Leon- Claire rio.

-Birkin, tenemos un problema, no podemos llevar el arma hasta él, él tiene que venir hasta el arma- Leon anuncio.

-De acuerdo dame su ubicación, ustedes ya no se muevan de allí, Steve y yo lo llevaremos en cuanto lo encontremos- Sherry hablo.

-Bajen hasta el ala D, entren a la puerta azul, caminen todo el corredor, hasta una puerta blanca que dice personal autorizado, Claire y yo los veremos aquí a los tres- Indico el rubio.

-Ok, ala D, puerta azul, corredor, personal autorizado, allá los vemos- Dijo la rubia y cortó la comunicación.

-Bueno ya le avise a Sherry, nosotros hay que ver cómo funciona esto para tenerlo listo- Leon indico.

Mientras tanto Sherry y Steve buscaban al tal Zeus, estaban en un pasillo con poca luz, se veía tétrico, la rubia sentía una presencia allí pero no podía determinar exactamente en donde, Steve sentía unos ojos mirándole pero al voltear a todos lados no lograba ver a nadie. Ellos seguían caminando con sus armas desenfundadas y sus sentidos alerta. Sherry sintió una persona acercándose y efectivamente así era un ser con corpulencia parecida a Némesis pero la estatura y rasgos faciales de un Tyrant se aproximaba a ella para asestar un golpe en su estomago pero ella hábilmente lo esquivo y Steve por su parte acertó un tiro exactamente en el ojo de la criatura, la cual soltó un gruñido intenso de dolor, y los dos agentes emprendieron la carrera y la criatura los perseguía. En un punto del camino lo perdieron ya que este poseía inteligencia, ambos estaban a la expectativa, la criatura tomo por sorpresa a Sherry enterrándole lo que parecía una especie de tentáculo puntiagudo en el costado izquierdo, la rubia gimió de dolor y se toco la herida, no era algo serio y eventualmente se sanaría, Steve por su parte comenzó a disparar a la criatura, la cual quito su atención de Sherry para dirigirse a Steve él cual lanzo su cuchillo y asesto en el otro ojo dejando ciega a la criatura, Steve pensó que sería más fácil balacearlo pero al estar privado de ese sentido, se volvió más rápido y esquivaba la balas, se acercaba mas a Steve guiándose por el sonido. A él se le ocurrió una idea, dejo de hacer ruido hasta alejarse de la criatura lo suficiente para volver a hacer ruido y que lo siguiera, funciono, por lo cual el castaño ya estaba más cerca del punto de reunión con Leon.

-Kennedy ya voy para allá, espero este todo listo, Sherry esta herida pero insistió en que se curara, por lo cual vengo solo- Steve comunico.

-De acuerdo, aquí todo está listo- Respondió el rubio y se pusieron en guardia para atacar.

Steve pateo la puerta del cuarto entro apresurado y la criatura entro atrás de él, soltando golpes muy cercanos al castaño, Leon y Claire comenzaron a disparar atrayendo su atención, la criatura se movió tan rápido que en un segundo estaba cerca de Claire, lanzo un golpe a lo loco y la pelirroja salió dispara varios metros lejos, impacto con una esquina haciéndose una herida profunda en la pierna. Steve y Leon comenzaron a disparar más ya que a ambos los encolerizo esa movida. La criatura no sabía a dónde atacar, hasta que una flecha seguida de otras 3 acertó en la nuca de la criatura haciéndolo gritar de dolor, se movía intentando quitarse las flechas, en ese intento se puso justo en el centro y dispararon 3 flechas más en una de sus piernas. Claire se levanto y se puso detrás de uno de los tanques, Leon y Steve hicieron lo mismo.

-1, 2,3- Gritaron al unisonó y un haz de luz se vio debido a la potencia del arma, cuando pudieron ver, la criatura no eran más que pedazos.

-Alto ahí- Claire dijo y apunto a Ada Wong, la dueña de las flechas, la cual quería aprovechar el momento de distracción para llevarse la maleta con las muestras.

-¿No me das las gracias? Jajá Tanto tiempo sin vernos Claire- Dijo la morena la cual estaba hincada de espaldas a Claire.

La asiática barrio su pierna intentando tirar a la pelirroja, la cual dio un mortal hacia atrás y cuando cayó y apunto de nuevo a la morena, la cual respondía de la misma manera.

-Vamos Redfield, no te esfuerces sabes que te ganaría sin esforzarme, al fin de cuentas yo siempre gano- Dijo burlonamente la morena.

-No es lo mismo ganar penes a ganar peleas Ada, es mucha la diferencia- Rio la Redfield.

-Jajá si tu lo dices- Rio la morena.

Ada dio una patada con giro a Claire la cual la tomo de la pierna y se la torció, después dio una patada a la rodilla haciendo caer a la morena, la cual se levanto rápidamente para acertar una patada junto en la herida de Claire, haciéndola caer de rodillas, la morena propino una patada justo en el pecho de la pelirroja empujándola hacia atrás, Claire se puso de pie y Ada intento dar un puñetazo en la cara de la pelirroja ha cual la bloqueo y dio un rodillazo justo en el estomago de la morena, ella se inclino un poco por el dolor y la pelirroja aprovecho eso para acertar una patada en la cara de la bella Wong, mientras la morena aun seguía aturdida, la pelirroja le aplico una llave para inmovilizarla, paso ambas manos por debajo de los de Ada y las junto detrás de su nuca, la morena quedo inmovilizada pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que hábilmente giro hacia atrás invirtiéndole la llave a Claire, la cual estaba ahora a merced de Ada. La morena dio una patada en la espalda de la pelirroja, la tomo del brazo y se lo torció mientras con la otra mano acercaba una aguja peligrosamente a su cuello.

-Otro movimiento mas Redfield y te unes al club de los muertos andantes- Dijo fríamente la espía.

-Perra, sin trampas no puedes ganar- Respondió enojada la Redfield.

-Jajá no es trampa llorona, solo que no tengo tiempo de quedarme a jugar- Dijo burlona Ada.

-Leon ayúdame- Grito Claire.

El rubio estaba pasmado, miro a Ada y luego a Claire y se quedo en su lugar, no se inmuto, solo se quedo mirando, esos ojos de Claire que lo miraban con tristeza y decepción.

-Oh, qué pena querida, pero se te olvido que Leon me ama y jamás me haría daño, es mas en Raccoon City recibió un disparo por mí, pero al parecer por ti no hace nada- Se burlaba la morena pero es ese instante una bala quemo la piel de su hombro, haciéndola gritar y retroceder, el dueño de la bala era Steve, él cual con expresión seria y decidida le disparo, Claire por su parte aprovecho para golpearla en el estomago, pero la morena hábilmente saco su lanza garfio y se escabullo.

Claire soltó una lágrima solitaria que no paso desapercibida ni por Leon ni por Steve, se limpio la cara y tomo la maleta con el virus.

-En genial ver como no mezclas lo personal y lo profesional Leon- Steve se mofo.

El rubio enojado, estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Steve pero Claire le detuvo la mano.

-Leon ve a buscar a Sherry y alcánzanos a mí y a Steve en la entrada donde llegamos- Dijo en tono seco la pelirroja.

-Pero Claire yo…- Leon se disponía a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Es una orden, y no se discute- Dijo sin más la pelirroja y se fue de la habitación seguida por Steve. Leon se trago sus palabras y se fue a buscar a Sherry.

-Claire ¿puedes seguir así? O te llevo en brazos- Pregunto hábilmente en castaño.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, Gracias Steve, por haberme ayudado- La pelirroja menciono y siguió su camino, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en los labios del castaño.

Leon por su parte fue a buscar a Sherry la cual ya estaba más repuesta y lo miro extrañado.

-Creí que vendría Steve ¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto la rubia ajena a todo.

-Bien, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado- Contesto con voz ronca el rubio, como si tuviera ganas de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono Sherry.

-Yo…le falle a Claire…a mi Claire…ella me pidió ayuda y no hice nada…nada- Respondió como ido el rubio.

-Leon ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Estábamos peleando contra el monstro, él hirió a Claire en la pierna, después alguien disparo flechas y nos ayudo a vencerlo, era ella, era Ada, se peleo con Claire y casi le inyecta el virus, ella me dijo que la ayudara, pero…- Y se quedo callado el rubio.

-Leon- Respondió Sherry es un susurro.

-Y Steve, él la ayudo, yo… no se qué paso… no se- Decía Leon.

Antes de que Sherry respondiera, Claire la contacto por el comunicador.

-Sherry, ya estamos en el punto de reunión, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Indago la Redfield.

-Ya vamos, dame 10 minutos- Respondió Birkin y corto.- Mira Leon, te voy a dar un consejo, aléjate de Claire, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y no se merece que le hagas esto, es obvio que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos, y no es justo que la arrastres e la infelicidad- Dijo ella.

-Pero, yo la amo- Respondió él.

-Mira Leon, te voy a contar algo que no me corresponde a mi decirte, pero lo hago por Claire, porque la quiero como una hermana, espero que después de escucharme la dejes en paz- La rubia menciono.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Steve y Claire eran buenos agentes, su última misión había sido muy importante, mediante el merado negro, algunos magnates traficaban muestras de algunos virus creados por Umbrella, ellos tenían que infiltrarse en una fiesta y recoger datos de una computadora. La información era clasificada por lo cual tenían que ser sumamente cuidadosos._

_-Steve apúrate, ya me apretaron los zapatos- Se quejo la pelirroja._

_-Sí, ya sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta vestirme así de estirado, pero pues es mucha información y se tarda, pero ya faltan 3 minutos- Respondió el castaño._

_-Ok- Dijo ella._

_Cuando terminaron se retiraron del lugar, sin levantar sospechas, la fiesta era en Paris, así que regresaron a NY dos días después, por el vuelo._

_-Chris, aquí está tu información- Dijo Steve al llegar._

_-Bueno, guárdala por favor, hay otro asunto que me preocupa y me encargare de eso, después tu y yo checamos la información por favor- Dijo el Redfield._

_-Está bien cuñadito- Steve se hizo responsable de ella._

_Dos meses después Claire y Piers partieron a una misión en España, Dejando a Steve solo. Después de dejar a Claire en la BSAA, el castaño se dirigió a un bar a tomar un trago. Mientras le servían su bebida una seductora e inconfundible mujer se acerco a él._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto._

_-Claro, por mi haz lo que quieras- Respondió él despreocupado._

_-Jajá que rudo y ¿En donde esta Claire?- Pregunto ella._

_-De misión y tu ¿Por qué me estás hablando?- Cuestiono Steve._

_-Me intrigas Steve, te he visto antes, y no entiendo que ves en Claire Redfield, pudiendo estar con alguien mucho mejor- Respondió ella._

_-Bueno pues Claire es una dama, así de simple- Dijo el castaño._

_-¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?- Dijo ella burlona._

_Y entre palabras y copas fueron al apartamento de Steve, él cedió ante la belleza inigualable y la personalidad de aquella mujer, que emanaba sensualidad y confianza en cada paso y cada palabra._

_Claire bajo del taxi y subió las escaleras del edificio rumbo a su departamento, cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que no estaba con llave lo cual se le hizo extraño así que saco su arma y entro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, todo estaba apagado excepto las luces de su habitación así que se fue acercando y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo escuchar gemidos provenientes de adentro, inmediatamente dedujo lo que estaba pasando y de una patada abrió la puerta, Steve y la chica con la que estaba se sobresaltaron y al voltear a verla Steve se quedo de piedra._

_-Claire- Susurro casi sin aliento._

_-Steve- Dijo ella de vuelta._

_-Yo me largo, lo que está a punto de pasar me da flojera- La mujer exclamo y tomo su ropa e iba a salir de la habitación._

_-Nos volveremos a ver- Claire le dijo mientras la miraba despectivamente._

_Ada Wong solo se burlo de ella, por alguna razón odiaba a Claire y sus aires de autosuficiencia, pero ahora le había demostrado que no había hombre en la tierra que prefiriera a Claire por encima de ella y bueno además cumplió con su trabajo._

_Después de que se dieran cuenta que Ada había robado la información de la misión de Claire y Steve, deliberaron mucho entre qué hacer con él, puesto que era un miembro valioso para la BSAA lo suspendieron y lo condicionaron a que no podía cometer otro error, además de mandarlo a la sede de Europa._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

-Leon por favor ahora que te conté esto, déjala en paz, ella no necesita más patanes- Sherry hablo un tanto brusca.

Leon simplemente frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta para que Sherry lo siguiera y ya se fueran, cada quien se fue sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Claire, ¿Segura estas bien?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Tu bien sabes que me he lastimado peor, no exageres Steve- Claire le resto importancia.

-Ya llegamos Claire- Se escucho la voz de Sherry, La pelirroja solo sonrió.

Los cuatro salieron de las instalaciones y al estar a una distancia prudente, volaron en pedazos todo el complejo, fueron al punto de reunión con el chofer del helicóptero y se dispusieron a regresar a la BSAA.

-Soy Claire, aviso que vamos de regreso, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado- Se comunico ella a través del helicóptero.

-Sherry, ¿te sientes bien?- Steve cuestiono.

-Claro Burnside yo soy inmortal jajá- Bromeo la rubia.

-Kennedy, ¿Ninguna herida?- Dijo Steve. Leon solo movió la cabeza negando.

El resto del camino todos se dedicaron a dormir, faltaban varias horas para llegar así que aprovecharon. Cuando aterrizaron en la base, Claire se quiso poner de pie, pero titubeo, al parecer la herida se había abierto mas por lo cual le resultaba difícil ponerse en pie, Steve sin mediar palabra puso una mano bajo sus piernas de ella y la otra en su espalda y la cargo, ella por su parte no puso objeción. Sherry solo salió rápido ya que el triangulo Leon Claire Steve se puso incomodo. Leon por su parte no pudo evitar su mueca de disgusto y celos, pero dada su situación guardo silencio.

Afuera del helicóptero los esperaban Rebecca, Piers, Jill y Chris, los cuales al ver la escenita de cuento de hadas estilo Claire y Steve, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Pero qué demonios paso?- Dijo Piers

CONTINUARA…

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comenten gente ojala les guste n.n


End file.
